ЯД
by Tsukiy0mi
Summary: Перевод на русский фанфика P O I S O N, повести о Сещемару и Инуяше. Приключения завершены, и герои разбежались по домам. Но с клятвы братьев, что их вражда будет вечной, начинается новая история. Их битва с Соу'унгой может изменить многое...
1. Глава 1 Новолуние

Название: ЯД

Автор: **Hella**, перевод Tsukiy0mi aka Eugenie

Бета: Golden Dragon

Персонажи: Сещемару, Инуяша

Рейтинг: T

Жанр: Drama/Romance

Предупреждение: в будущем, где-то после 16 главы, возможен яой, автор намекал на это.

Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат Румико Такахаси.

Перевод с любезного разрешения автора. Ссылка на оригинал в профиле.

* * *

1. Новолуние

_Я хочу причинить тебе боль только для того, чтобы услышать, как ты кричишь мое имя..._

Он бы всегда узнал этот запах. Он был таким же обескураживающе кричащим, как и все в нем, хвастающийся силой, которой он не имел никакого права обладать. Всю его воинственную суть впитал в себя ветер, ставший острым из-за запаха пота, отдающий ароматом земли и безошибочно узнаваемой демонической энергией, растворяющейся в пузырящейся реке человеческой крови.

Инуяша.

Сещемару смотрел, как он размахивает наследством их отца с той же неконтролируемой яростью, с какой ребенок бросает игрушку - и это сравнение описывало все, чем он на самом деле был. Ребенок. Все еще такой юный, если Сещемару мог верно прочитать его глаза. И в то же время он мог быть старше, более зрелым - чьей-то любезностью. Он до сих пор казался... полным надежды. Надежды на что, Сещемару знать не хотел.

"Забавно", думал Инуяша, диковато ухмыляясь, "даже когда всему приходит конец... кое-что не меняется". Например, презрительный пристально-ледяной взгляд брата. То, как он плавно вытаскивает из ножен меч, тот освобождается металлическим пением, его смертоносный блеск, казалось, приветствует его: это означает сражение. С Сещемару. В противоположность внешним протестам и даже против воли, сражаться с его чистокровным братом было... захватывающей штукой. Может, потому, что он на своей шкуре знал, как силен Сещемару. А может, потому, что знал, чтоуж на этот раз он точно покажет, насколько силен _он_ _сам_.

А может, потому, что помнил - за всю долгую историю их войны друг с другом, ни один еще не нанес решающий удар. Именно этого он никак не мог понять. Инуяша неохотно признавал, что Кагоме, которая всегда была более грамотной, вероятно, выдала б ему парочку психо-чего-то-там причин, почему ни один не соизволил сделать этот заключительный шаг. Но после последней битвы с Нараку она ушла и сейчас была недосягаема в своем времени. У себя дома, как она неоднократно указывала в прошлом. _"Я иду домой, Инуяша, и не смей за мной следовать_!" - она говорила всякие такие вещи, пока они охотились за осколками Шикон. Но он запомнил ее заполненные слезами глаза, когда она оглянулась через плечо прежде, чем в последний раз прыгнуть в колодец; и они оба понимали, что эти слова были правильными. Он не мог идти за ней, больше не мог.

А сейчас было похоже... словно весь он истекал кровью. Не было ничего, что он мог бы сделать. Ничего, за что мог бы бороться. Никого, за кем мог бы охотиться. И поэтому Инуяша ненавидел скуку и безделье - все это заставляло его жалеть себя, и если бы он начал, то не смог бы остановиться. Но с той поры, когда Кикио превратилась в Кагоме, и даже с той, когда умерла его мать - была еще одна последняя спасительная ниточка, за которую он должен был уцепиться до того, как его жизнь потеряла бы всякий смысл.

Сещемару был все еще там. Все еще смотрел на него сверху вниз.

Инуяша снова дико ухмыльнулся и крепче сжал Тессайгу.

Кое-что никогда не менялось.

***

Старое высказывание "я могу побить тебя с рукой, связанной за спиной", действительно начинало отзываться странным эхом в инуяшиных ушах. Реально доставало то, что у Сещемару даже не было руки, которую ему можно было привязать за спину, ведь полудемон сам отрубил ее давным-давно. Если бы только, _только _Инуяша мог вернуться в то время, когда он впервые открыл силу Тессайги в могиле его отца... он бы в жизни не отрезал левую руку Сещемару.

Вместо этого Инуяша отсек бы ему руку, в которой он держит меч, потому что теперь требовались все его силы, чтобы заставить старшего брата отступить. Токиджин уже успел три раза попробовать его кожу на вкус, три раза - слишком много, и запах его собственной крови забивал ему ноздри. Сещемару был как обычно отстранен, лишь его глаза отражали некоторые изменения его настроения с начала драки. И если сначала они были холодны и не заинтересованы, то теперь они презрительно сощурились. Демону становилось скучно.

Обмен ударами, проклятья Инуяши, меч Сещемару сияет, покрытый красноватой пленкой крови полудемона. И вновь, и вновь по кругу.

Никого на очереди нет, спасать некого, и борьба становится пустой. Чего он на самом деле пытался достигнуть? Инуяша не знал, но был уверен, что брат скорее всего настолько потворствовал ему лишь по той простой причине, что день у Сещемару выдался таким же скучным, как и у него. Неторопливое и мутное ощущение понимания выпило его силу, оставив его застывшим, покорным и раненым очередной молниеносной атакой Сещемару. Все же интересно, что он здесь делает?

Инуяша не был склонен к депрессии, но его раздражения хватило, чтобы усмехнуться над мыслью о самоубийстве. Оно спасло бы лорда демонов от многих ненужных стычек. Хотя, фактически, было недостаточно причин для того, чтоб Инуяша опустил руки в середине сражения, особенно против кого-то, кто был полон решимости убить.

Суженные золотые глаза стали жесткими, но это не скрыло едва заметное изменение в угле атаки Токиджина.

Инуяша не сумел сдержать крик, когда лезвие вошло ему в грудь, чуть ниже правого плеча. Скривив лицо от боли, полудемон резко дернулся от меча и отбил его назад. Вместо попытки остановить кровь, Инуяша поудобнее перехватил Тессайгу. Рана и так быстро заживет.

- Сещемару, ублюдок... это была удачная попытка! - вымучил он из себя, хотя перед глазами у него все вращалось, но это была только часть из того, что его отвлекало. Еще боль, разумеется. _Дерьмо_, было невыносимо больно.

Демон слегка нахмурился, глядя на Токиджин, и Инуяше показалось, что он не особо счастлив, что его меч весь измазан кровью ханьо.

- В самом деле, Инуяша, - ровно сказал он, - если бы удар прошел чуть левее, ты бы уже сдох. Кажется, удача все еще на твоей стороне.

Хотя, пришло в голову Сещемару, когда она была не на его стороне? Удача - вот и все, что позволило этому глупцу оставаться в живых все эти годы, даже когда он проспал полстолетия под печатью. Почему его тогда не сожрали дикие звери, было еще одной его тайной. Его сводный брат явно искал демона, чтобы сражаться, и даже поймал в редком для Сещемару моменте снисходительности, но просто потерять интерес к сражению во время него... подобные действия определенно запутывали, а убийство полудемона вряд ли что-нибудь прояснит. Так что теперь он уйдет. Он может потратить свое свободное время более плодотворно где-нибудь в другом месте.

- Кех! - усмехнулся Инуяша, обнажая клыки и пытаясь не вздрогнуть, поскольку движение потревожило рану. - Это тебе нужна удача в драке со мной. Тессайга и я собираемся пнуть тво... Что ты, мать твою, делаешь?!

Выражение лица Сещемару не изменилось. Он вложил меч в ножны и повернулся на пятках.

Затем, он начал уходить.

От борьбы.

Глаза Инуяши застлало красной пеленой.

- Сещемару! Ты что, убегаешь от меня? _Эй_! Ты испугался или что?!

Он ожидал хоть какого-нибудь ответа на такое оскорбление, но не услышал ничего, кроме почти беззвучных шагов, удаляющихся от поляны, где стоял Инуяша. Ошеломленный и безмолвный, он смотрел через взъерошенные пряди серебряных волос на отступление своего старшего брата. Тессайга тяжело опустилась к траве. Полудемон едва не завопил снова, чтоб только удостовериться, что он не расстался со своей головой, но сильное удивление от того, что его вроде как оттолкнули, остановило его, заставило тупо моргать вслед демону. Он больше не стоил даже того, чтоб с ним драться?

- Кех! Больше похоже, что он не хотел перепачкать все свои когти, - пробормотал он сам себе, становясь на колени, чтобы поднять ножны Тессайги. Чувствуя себя до смешного обозленным на мир, он потопал прочь, его уши яростно дергались.

Но странное вялое замешательство упрямо не уходило.

***

Еще и месяц не прошел с тех пор, как все закончилось.

Больше двух лет все в их жизни вращалось вокруг Нараку и охоты на осколки Шикон но Тама, продолжавшейся в яростном преследовании их неуловимого врага. Теперь, с его уничтожением, в чем, кажется, поучаствовали все, кому он успел сделать малейшую пакость - даже паршивый волк, Кога, был там, жизнь со скрежетом остановилась. Для Инуяши, по крайней мере. Кагоме, в соответствии с ее предназначением, взяла ослабленный Шикон но Тама и вернулась в свое время... расставание, о котором он больше не хотел думать. Это было Прошлое. И это было адски больно.

Кикио умерла вместе с Нараку. Точнее, то немногое от нее, что еще было живо. Он никогда не смог бы забыть серьезной красоты ее лица, когда она обвела руками вокруг сопротивляющегося полудемона, ее святые силы одерживали верх над ним, даже когда ее тело раскалывалось и разваливалось в последний раз. С одобрения Инуяши они загадали над Шикон но Тама, чтобы ее разделенная душа обрела мир и отдых. Это было тяжело, но зато правильно. Что-то меньшее было бы чистым эгоизмом, а он хотел, чтобы Камень исчез из их жизней навсегда.

Остальные стали историей. Кохаку был похоронен в деревне охотников на демонов, как раз перед тем, как Мироку и Санго вместе ушли неизвестно куда. Шиппо, разрывающийся перед выбором путешествовать с ними или остаться с Инуяшей, попытался упросить его идти вместе. Но на кой черт он бы согласился? Последнее, чего бы он хотел, это болтаться с ними, как будто ничего не изменилось, и думать о четках, обвивших его шею как кандалы, которые никогда не снять. Ну, нет. Итак, они ушли, оставив ему открытое приглашение и улыбку.

Это было прекрасно. Они были счастливы, а Инуяша привык быть один. Ему это даже нравилось.

"Ерунда", жестоко выплюнула какая-то его часть. "Ты ненавидел это раньше, и ненавидишь теперь. Поделом тебе за то, что вел себя так резко, пока они еще все были здесь. Но сейчас Кагоме ушла, и ты не можешь продолжать притворяться, будто есть шанс, что она вернется. Ты теперь одинок, и это ужасно. _Именно поэтому_ ты пытаешься отвлечь себя, вовлекая Сещемару в новые и новые битвы, которым не будет никакого конца. _Именно поэтому_ он ушел и оставил тебя чувствовать себя идиотом, которому не хватает внимания. Ты - все, что у тебя есть, полудемон, и ты должен привыкнуть к этому. Ты вернулся к своему изначальному состоянию, а те прошлые несколько лет были сном".

Такие мысли били его сильнее. чем вечерний ветер, от которого он безуспешно пытался защититься. Это была одна из тех ночей, когда он не будет спать, не будет в безопасности. Небо было безлунным, было холодно, и Инуяша был человеком. Прижавшись к крепкому стволу дерева, скрывшись в его ветвях, он держал на коленях ножны Тессайги и пытался не замечать голоса правды, который, впрочем, не собирался умолкать. Восьми часам надо пройти. Всего восемь часов до восхода солнца. Старательно закутав руки в рукава хаори, он сдул прядку полуночно-темных волос с губ и откинулся назад, ожидая рассвет.

Тонкий испуганный вскрик разорвал воздух, напугав его так сильно, что он почти свалился с дерева.

- Дерьмо!- рявкнул он, его темно-синие* глаза зашарили по земле, чтоб определить, откуда раздался звук, но он ни черта не мог рассмотреть бесполезными человеческими глазами с его пункта наблюдения. Сердце билось подобно грому, мысли стремительно мелькали в его голове. Если он спустится туда...

Крик раздался снова, сопровождаемый хрустом веток; кто-то быстро прорывался через лесную листву в его направлении. Судорога скрутила его внутренности. Он не был совсем уж _слаб_, но... о-о, черт. Недовольно нахмурившись из-за того, что такое должно было случиться именно этой особенной ночью, он проворно спрыгнул на одну из более толстых нижних ветвей и осмотрелся вокруг. Теперь он отчетливо слышал испуганное хныканье и тяжелое дыхание, маленькие, стремительно перемещающиеся шажки, вскрики боли и треск ветвей. И затем кое-что, что превратило его в соляной столб.

- С-сс-сещемару-сама! Помогите, Сещемару-сама!

Он был абсолютно уверен, что этот голос не принадлежал зеленой жабе, как там его звали. Это был ребенок. Инуяша быстро отступил, решив теперь позволить ей пробежать мимо. Если ее присутствие здесь означает, что Сещемару все еще вырисовывается где-нибудь в окрестности, то его не волнует, что с ней может случиться. Пусть ублюдок разбирается с этим сам. Заложив руки за голову, он лениво закрыл глаза в ожидании. Черт, как же она шумит. Один этот шелест выдавал ее положение, и ее запах распространился по всей округе. А уж плач...

Он раздраженно заерзал. Черт, как он ненавидел плачущих девочек. Краткий вскрик и тяжелый удар. Ближе на сей раз. Он вообразил, что даже в этом своем состоянии чует запах ее ужаса, холодного и острого как лед. Где, _черт его возьми,_ шляется Сещемару? Если все так и продолжится, он утром соскребет ее с земли палочками для еды. Рыча в раздражении, он предположил, что, раз уж никто вмешиваться не спешит, он, собственно, мог бы попробовать и сделать кое-что. Хотя бы чтоб она заткнулась.

В общем, когда она наконец вырвалась из кустов и побежала мимо его дерева с расцарапанным и заплаканным лицом, Инуяша неторопливо спустился пониже и поднял ее над землей. Она завопила и успела пару раз пнуть его ногами, прежде чем он насильно усадил ее на колени и зажал ей рот. Полудемон вытянул шею, наблюдая за лесом - любопытно было увидеть ее преследователя. И еле сдержал хихиканье, когда тот появился.

Тощий старый волк? Весь шум из-за _этого_? Великолепно, это же даже не демон. Какого черта она не влезла на дерево? Тупой ребенок. Он наблюдал за тем, как волк остановился, смешавшись на мгновение и нюхая воздух. Несколько раз обежав дерево, он потрусил в поисках новой добычи, скорее всего направляясь к соседним горам, с которых и спустился. Усмехаясь, Инуяша опустил глаза на девочку, готовый выбранить ее за создание такого большого количества шума, но его улыбка соскользнула с губ и умерла.

Она все еще рыдала, закрыв крепко сжатыми ручками уши и зажмурив глаза. И _дрожала_. И все это из-за какого-то идиотского... Он неуверенно убрал руку от ее рта и тронул ее висок.

- Эй. Прекращай уже.

- О-он уж-же уш-ш-ел? - спросила она, заикаясь на каждом слове. Инуяша сопротивлялся сильному желанию ответить мнимому Шиппо, сидящему на его коленях, будучи уверен, что она не очень адекватно отреагирует на отменно-сильный удар по голове. Проклятье, а еще, из-за того, как девчонка сидела, Тессайга впивалась в его промежность. Если она сейчас же не передвинется...

- Да, он ушел, - болезненно выдавил он, ерзая под ней, чтобы переместить ножны. - Здесь он тебя в любом случае не достанет.

О-о, так гораздо лучше.

Внезапно большие карие глаза близко придвинулись к его лицу, а детские руки резко дернули за волосы, чтоб удержать равновесие. Твою мать. И снова Инуяша отважно обуздал свой характер. Ее глаза были огромными и блестящими, и он практически ощущал запах океана благодарности, грозивший вылиться на него. Она открыла рот:

- Ты не знаешь, где Сещемару-сама?

Его бровь дернулась.

Вот почему он не совершал геройских поступков, когда только мог избежать этого. Неприятности солидно перевешивали выгоду.

- _Нет_, я не знаю, где он. Думаю, копает тебе могилку за то, что ты так шумишь. В любом случае, какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Жаба где?

Она снова начала хлюпать носом, но приободрилась на последнем слове.

- Джакен-сама сказал, что Сещемару-сама хочет, чтобы Рин нашла клевер с пятью лепестками. Рин весь день искала, но... - она начала возиться в своем кимоно, пока Инуяша тщетно пытался перестать ухмыляться. Клевер с пятью листьями, да ну? Это просто насквозь коварная жаба какая-то. Черт его подери, если он сожалел, что никогда не пробовал что-то подобное на Шиппо. Ручка дернула его рукав, и он опустил взгляд на ее жалобное лицо.

Она протягивала ему ладонь.

- Вот это все, что Рин смогла найти.

В ее маленькой ладони было что-то, напоминающее три клевера с четырьмя листьями.

Ну, дерьмо.

- Это довольно никудышный трофей, - сказал он лениво. - Но пойдет. Ты - ребенок, а все дети хреновые искатели.

Ее нижняя губа слегка дрожала, когда она убрала свои находки и застенчиво сжала кулачки на коленях. Он подхватил ее так, что она сидела на нем боком, свесив ноги и болтая ими в тусклом воздухе. Он отдыхал, растянувшись вдоль ветки, спиной опираясь на ствол. Семь с половиной часов должно еще пройти. Он был рад, что она оказалась способна молчать и не слишком активно шевелиться: так он мог забыть хоть на какое-то время о ее присутствии. Он чуть-чуть сдвинулся и закрыл глаза, зная, что не заснет, но если девчонка будет думать, что он спит, это могло бы удержать ее от дальнейшей болтовни. Его лицо разгладилось, когда он расслабился, темные полумесяцы ресниц на щеках и губы лишились своего привычного измотанно-угрюмого изгиба.

Палец слегка тронул его лицо.

- Ты спишь? - прошептала она. Инуяша не ответил. К счастью, она снова затихла, и он собрался было подумать о медитации, когда она неожиданно придвинулась поближе и положила голову ему на грудь. Изумившись, он открыл один глаз и с любопытством посмотрел сверху вниз на ее голову, затем открыл и второй. Девочка же не... она что, спала на нем? Она спала! Черт побери, он ведь не какая-то там подушка для полоумной девчонки-прислуги Сещемару! Он почти сбросил ее с его дерева от такого оскорбления, но взрыв его гнева почти тут же утих. Она обязана была быть чокнутой, раз следовала за его братцем подобным образом, но она всего лишь ребенок. И ей должно быть просто отчаянно одиноко, если она всюду следовала _за ним._ Он мог понять, _что _такое быть одному в мире. Хотя когда он был достаточно маленьким и достаточно глупым, чтобы думать, что его кичливый брат спасет его и поможет ему, его иллюзии развеялись просто с пугающей скоростью. Это случилось где-то между словами "отвратительный" и "полудемон".

Но он позволил этой девочке везде таскаться за ним и даже выручал ее из неприятностей?

Через некоторое время он пришел к выводу, что Сещемару просто лицемер. Инуяша сделал паузу в размышлениях, мысленно добавив: и задница.

- Сещемару-сама... - пробормотала девочка во сне и заулыбалась. Затем она немного зашевелилась, зевнула и посмотрела в его сердитые темно-синие глаза.

- Инуяша-сан? Ты поможешь Рин найти Сещемару-сама утром?

На этот раз он и правда чуть не грохнулся с дерева: - _Что_?

- Рин правда не знает, куда он пошел, а Инуяша-сан...

- Откуда ты знаешь... Что заставляет тебя думать, что _я_ – Инуяша?! - сорвался он, уставившись на нее в недоверии. Они вообще встречались вроде как четыре раза, а она ухитрилась еще и узнать его в человеческой форме?

Рин медленно мигнула.

- Ты носишь одежду Инуяши-сан. И у тебя меч как у него. Ты оставил Инуяшу-сан где-то голым? Ты грабитель? - Цвет медленно исчезал с ее лица. - Ты - _бандит_?

- НЕТ, я не гребаный бандит, - почти крикнул он, чувствуя, как начинает трещать голова. - Оставь Инуяшу-сан... я имею в виду, _меня_, в покое.

Слава ками, в его полудемонической форме цвет его волос был природно серебряным - и никто не заметит ту седину, что он скорее всего заработал из-за нее.

- Утром я отведу тебя к своему треклятому брату, хорошо?

Как только гребаный рассвет настанет, он сумеет справиться с этим. Когда появится первая серебряная прядь волос, они будут уже далеко отсюда. Этот ребенок - полный звездец.

- В этом нет необходимости, - произнес снизу прохладный голос. Инуяша напрягся, глядя прямо перед собой, и паника расцвела за его ребрами одновременно с радостным визгом Рин. О нет. Нет. Не здесь. Не _сейчас_. Он почувствовал, что девочка спрыгнула с его коленей; но его тело было слишком занято, заходясь в шоке и ужасе. Если и было нечто, что он скрывал от врагов, тайна, хранящаяся за семью печатями, то это была та единственная ночь, когда он обращался в человека. В течение многих лет он скрывал ее, опасаясь, что однажды это убьет его, но из-за одного слишком шумного и слишком раздражающего человечьего детеныша он забыл на секунду, что этой ночью его было так же легко убить, как и ее.

А Сещемару только что добрался до них и теперь стоял менее чем в трех метрах ниже. Достаточно близко, чтобы дотронуться до его макушки, если как следует вытянуться. И он _смотрел на него_. Он мог видеть, что его светлые волосы исчезли, сменив серебро на цвет черной полуночи. Мог видеть, что его обычно ярко-золотые глаза стали темно-синими и расширенными от безрассудного страха. Мог видеть, что его белые треугольные собачьи уши пропали, как и когти, а клыки ступились в короткие человеческие зубы. Он воспринял все это одним длинным взглядом сузившихся янтарных глаз.

Он знал.

Сердце билось в горле, Инуяша подумал, что мог бы утонуть в этой тишине. Его рука вцепилась в ножны Тессайги так сильно, что он испугался, что они сломаются, но он не мог произнести ни слова. Да и нечего было говорить; даже Сещемару понял это. С его губ разбежались все холодные слова, голос еще не вернулся к нему.

Затем рука чистокровного демона медленно легла на рукоять Токиджина.

И Инуяша сделал единственную вещь, которую был в силах.

Он побежал.

* * *

* у Hell'ы в одном месте было указано, что у человека Инуяши фиолетовые глаза (violet), а в другом синие (dark blue). Я сделала выбор в пользу синих ^_^

* * *

T/N: Комментарии были бы весьма приятны :) Если кто русскоязычный выжил на фанфикшен.нет, оставляйте отзывы! ^_~


	2. Глава 2 Доброй ночи

Название: ЯД

Автор: **Hella**, перевод Tsukiy0mi aka Eugenie

Бета: Golden Dragon

Персонажи: Сещемару, Инуяша

Рейтинг: T

Жанр: Drama/Romance

Предупреждение: в будущем, где-то после 16 главы, возможен яой, автор намекал на это.

Дисклеймер: все права на Инуяшу принадлежат Румико Такахаси. Права на сюжет и оригинальных персов - у Хеллы. А как же я? Опять ни с чем...

Перевод с любезного разрешения автора. Ссылка на оригинал в профиле.

* * *

2. Доброй ночи

_Моя боль, твой трепет..._

У Инуяши никогда не было большого опыта по части сбегания с поля боя. Наверное, поэтому - плюс еще некоторые причины - Сещемару и поймал его так быстро.

По правде говоря, полудемон сам толком не знал, зачем он сбежал. Бывало, ему приходилось встречаться и с большей опасностью, чем сейчас. Пока с ними был ребенок, существовала возможность, что даже его братец немного подумает, прежде чем убивать его прямо на глазах Рин. Но все же Инуяша не до конца был в этом убежден. Сещемару не трудился ничего объяснять, но чем дальше, тем больше ему казалось, что проблемы у демона были не со смертными, а только с его сводным братом. И раз уж судьба подарила ему такой прекрасный шанс избавиться от него навсегда... ну, никто не обвинил бы его в том, что он не постеснялся его использовать.

Инуяша гордился своим реализмом в том, что касается правды о мире. И тем, что пока остался в живых. И вот, рискуя быть в чем-то похожим на Миогу и готовясь попозже пнуть за это свою собственную задницу, он убежал через низкий подлесок как самый обыкновенный человек, столкнувшийся с демоном.

Первой проблемой стала ветка, которая хлестнула его по лицу, оставив на щеке глубокую царапину на память. На замерзшем лице ранка ощущалась огненной отметиной, а кровь должно быть трезвонила каждому чертовому лесному демону, что поблизости бродит еда. Он продолжал убегать, но проблема номер два быстренько материализовалась прямо перед ним, как раз тогда, когда он оглянулся посмотреть, а преследуют ли его вообще.

Не стоит и говорить, как он удивился, ощутив, как что-то непонятное и твердое жестоко ударило его в солнечное сплетение, и с ужасом уставился на рукоятку Токиджина, впившуюся ему в живот. Рукоять держала бледная рука с длинными пальцами, которая, если бы он проследил ее глазами, конечно, привела бы к холодному пристальному взгляду его брата. Из перетруженных легких тяжело вырвался хрип, Инуяша неловко отскочил назад, прижав руку к отчаянно ноющему животу. Замечательно. Сразу же он его убивать не будет.

- Я смотрю, твоя трусость сильнее твоей глупости. Может, это твоя человеческая форма добавила тебе немного разума? В конце концов, спасаться от хищника бегством - очень человеческий инстинкт, Инуяша.

Выражение его глаз вплело явную и вызывающую насмешку в эти безэмоциональные слова. Сещемару стоял с мечом в руке, абсолютно уверенный в себе, его белая одежда и серебряные волосы сильно выделялись из пейзажа даже этой ночью, когда луна не украшала собой небеса. Инуяша сумел фыркнуть, хотя его рука слишком сильно, до боли, сжимала еще томящуюся в ножнах Тессайгу.

- Ты тоже хорош, - выстрелил он в ответ оскорблением, - почему-то я уверен, что тебя даже не было рядом, чтоб спасти твою девчонку. Это что, твой ответ на способы обучения выживать в лесу? Научи ее хотя бы драться. В следующий раз за ней будет охотиться что-то пострашнее полумертвого от старости волка, а у меня есть много дел поинтереснее, чем ее охрана.

Боль в его ребрах постепенно исчезала, а сердце закончило отбивать ритм какой-то панической песни. Полудемон почувствовал в себе немного больше смелости, чем было бы разумно проявлять.

- Если тебе так хочется от нее избавиться, просто убей уже ее сам.

Голос его брата не изменился, хотя челюсть еле заметно напряглась.

- О, значит, спасти ее тебе продиктовала твоя честь, не так ли? Так или иначе, я полагаю, что этой ночью наше сражение было бы чересчур односторонним. Тебе и впрямь подходит этот человеческий облик, Инуяша.

В последних словах совершенно точно слышалась насмешка. И на мгновение что-то похожее на стыд пронзило полудемона, но он тут же задавил чувство знанием, усвоенным за эти два года. Люди на самом деле обладали кое-какими способностями. Люди не были слабы, резко сказал он себе. И он тоже не был.

Но у него был только ржавый непреобразованный меч и никакого шанса против чистокровного демона, и из-за осознания этого его бравада рушилась все больше с каждым словом. Несмотря на все его настороженное внимание, он не увидел движения когтей брата, пока они не сжались на его горле. Сещемару приподнял его так, что пальцы ног Инуяши еле-еле щекотали землю. Резко выдохнув, полудемон ожидал, что яд сейчас обожжет его кожу и разъест плоть. Глаза его встретились с прищуренными золотыми, оправленными отметинами, не унаследованными Инуяшей от отца.

- Убивать тебя бессмысленно, - сказал Сещемару, скользя взглядом по его временно потемневшим глазам и волосам. - Ты не можешь бросить мне вызов, младший брат. Ты стоил моего времени, когда я искал Тессайгу, но больше я не ищу ее. Ты останешься пятном на совести нашей семьи до тех пор, пока не умрешь - так же позорно и бесцельно, как живешь. Ты ищешь благородной смерти, но не получишь ее от меня.

Он отбросил ошеломленного ханьо в сторону; тот тяжело шлепнулся в грязь.

Секунду он, не двигаясь, лежал там, где упал, переваривая сказанное. Когда Сещемару искал отцовский клык, он уже выдавал дерьмо вроде этого, о том, что он позор семьи и должен стыдиться самого своего существования. Тогда, в сражении, Инуяше было в целом наплевать, что там болтает его брат, так как он счел это одним из тех оскорблений, которые демон говорил так же легко, как и получал в ответ. Но это было... было... твою мать. Он даже не понимал, чем это являлось в действительности. Только кажется, будто Сещемару обвиняет его в чем-то.

Уверенный, что демон еще там, он выговорил сквозь зубы:

- _Его_ ты ненавидишь так же сильно, как меня? - Он изучал Сещемару, гнев сверкал в его темно-синих глазах. - Или только я для тебя такой особенный?

Сещемару все еще стоял там, где он схватил полудемона. Его красивые черты угрожали сложиться во что-то отличное от его обычного холодно-отстраненного выражения.

- Объяснись, младший брат.

Но в вежливом приглашении таилось шероховатое гневное предупреждение.

Инуяша не был особенно проницательным.

- Наш старик, - сказал он с коротким смешком, поднимаясь на ноги. - В конце концов, он решил, что люди лучше демонов как подстилка, прави...

Глаза Сещемару внезапно стали дикими, он дал яростную пощечину слабому человеческому брату, клыки обнажились, когда он низко зарычал.

- Ты ничего не знаешь о нашем отце, отвратительная мразь. Ты всего лишь ошибка, от которой отец не успел избавиться. Ты и твоя жеманная человеческая мать были ошибкой.

Взбесившись сам не понимая от чего - ведь кто, как не он, постоянно говорил, что дела его отца его не касаются? - Инуяша вытер кровь с разбитого рта и, поразив и себя, и Сещемару, бросил в ответ:

- Да ладно? Ты уверен в этом? А где _ты_ был, пока папаша на грани смерти дрался с этим уродом Такемару?

Упала звенящая тишина. Слова, что были откровенным обвинением, застыли между ними. Полудемон даже не подумал, что ляпнул, но всякое выражение неожиданно пропало с лица его брата, и Сещемару почему-то не стал бить его, как он обычно делал. Это изрядно озадачило Инуяшу. Где... где Сещемару был в тот день? Все, что он знал во время сражения с Соу'унгой, не могло дать ему ответ. Но все же Сещемару знал имя Такемару, как знал и обо всем, что случилось в замке в день, когда погиб их отец.

Поколебавшись, Инуяша продолжил, гадая, куда это его приведет:

- Я имею в виду, черт, ты же узнал обо всем этом куда раньше, чем я. Так что помешало тебе пойти тогда с ним? Как это у тебя так выходит, что он погиб по моей вине, если ты гулял невдалеке и просто дал ему умереть? Кажется мне, что, если уж кто и виноват в его смерти, то... это ты...

Его голос сошел на нет, будто прося опровергнуть эти слова. Почему так, он не сумел бы объяснить. Полудемон никогда не был склонен к размышлениям, но это... Почему Сещемару не говорит ничего?

Потому что он прав?

Правда свалилась на него как оползень, и горячий гнев родился где-то внутри его груди, на лице отразились шок и отвращение.

- О, я понял, ты, двуличный сукин сын, - ты не стал ему помогать, потому что он спасал _человека_, правильно? Ты закопался в своем дерьмовом могущественно-высшем чувстве превосходства и бросил его самого все расхлебывать. Великолепно. Значит, ты демон до мозга костей? Настоящий пример действий демона. Я уже даже не верю, что когда-то хотел...

Были две причины, почему он не стал продолжать. Во-первых, ему не хотелось, чтоб Сещемару знал, как он однажды хотел использовать Шикон но Тама, чтоб стать полным демоном, а во-вторых, потому что силуэт его старшего брата начал светиться в темноте, закутанный в пылающую алую демоническую энергию.

Его глаза стали темно-красными, звериными.

- Что ты можешь знать, _Инуяша_?! - зарычал он. Его голос стал ниже, лишаясь своих изысканно-вежливых нот, в то время как черты его лица начали искажаться из-за неконтролируемо возрастающей энергии. Он был разъярен.

Смертоносная аура волнами исходила от Сещемару, и Инуяша, даже будучи человеком, мог ее чувствовать. И не требовалось и секунды, чтобы понять, в какое глубокое дерьмо он попал.

Но кто-то, тихонько вздыхая, застенчиво выглянул из-за дерева слева от Инуяши. Кто-то маленький, с грязным хвостиком и огромными карими глазами.

- Сещемару-сама? - доверчиво позвала Рин, хотя в глазах ее клубилось смущение. - Сещемару-сама, вы убежали за Инуяшей-сан, и Рин было трудно вас отыскать...

Она медленно скользила глазами по развернувшейся перед ней сцене, воспринимая удивление и испуг Инуяши и сильную ярость Сещемару, которая, впрочем, быстро тускнела под непонимающим взглядом маленькой девочки. В конце концов небольшую поляну вновь наполнила ночная темень. Сещемару подобрал и вложил в ножны лежащий в стороне Токиджин - он отбросил его во время их обмена любезностями.

- Рин, - позвал он безразличным голосом, в котором не осталось и следа гнева, - идем.

Его взгляд и взгляд синих глаз молодого полудемона, стоящего рядом с девочкой, скрестились. Глаза Сещемару были полны тщательно скрываемых чувств, напряженной злости и презрения. И было что-то еще, чего Инуяше как-то не хотелось видеть. Это напоминало ему их первую братскую встречу.

* * *

_- Ты ненавидишь меня?_

_- Да._

_- ...o. Но я не ненавижу тебя. Это плохо?_

_

* * *

_

Тогда он не стал ему отвечать, просто оттолкнул его и ушел. Мальчишка был грязным, глупым, насквозь пропитавшимся запахом людей, вокруг которых он столько времени возился до его... _изгнания_. Причем теми же людьми - но после того, как болезнь его матери наконец забрала ее в другой мир. Разумеется, Сещемару тогда ничего не знал о смерти Изаёй, он узнал об этом намного позже, так что, когда он столкнулся с осиротевшим полудемоном, тот обустраивался в лесу. Их первая встреча продлилась всего пару минут, и мальчик, казалось, даже не ощутил горького гнева, тяжело повисшего в воздухе между ними. А если бы ощутил, то бросился бы наутек и бежал бы так же, как сегодня вечером.

Странно, он должен был бы больше радоваться, видя как Инуяша показывает свою спину и спасается бегством. Наверное, поэтому он и преследовал его. Но сейчас то, что чувствовал Сещемару помимо уязвленности, походило на незнакомое ему желание отступить. Глупец все-таки понял изначальную причину его ненависти к нему... только Сещемару не ожидал того, что ему бросят это в лицо. У демонов считалось правильным не вмешиваться в чужие поединки. Даже попроси он, отец не разрешил бы ему вступить в сражение, потому что было бы постыдно помогать ему.

Но он был ранен.

Он умер, защищая Инуяшу и его шлюху-мать! Это была их вина. Их. Вина.

Но внезапно, где-то в пустоши горечи и холодного гнева, которую он взлелеял к Инуяше за эти годы... где-то там обнаружилась трещинка неуверенности, и он не знал, как от нее избавиться. А колебаться было недопустимо.

Сещемару повернулся и ушел, Рин шла за ним по пятам. Непонятное ощущение незаконченного дела, все еще обременяющее его мысли, деваться тоже никуда не хотело.

Инуяша ничего не сказал ему вслед. Почему-то не было абсолютно никакой радости смотреть, как уходит его старший брат. Только вопросы, на которые мог ответить лишь мертвец... потому как Сещемару никогда не ответит.

***

Дни превращались в недели, но настоящего мира, должного быть, не было.

- В твоих глазах снова появилось то выражение, Инуяша, - сказала Каэде, копавшаяся в овощах на своем огороде, повернувшись к нему спиной. Он недоумевал, как старая летучая мышь может что-то понять, ведь у нее только один глаз, который кстати даже _не смотрел_ на него. В конце концов он отнес это к ее чуднЫм силам мико. Кагоме ведь всегда знала, когда он строил ей рожи... а Кикио, похоже, всегда могла определить, где его искать. Раздраженно царапая ухо, он нахмурился на старуху.

- Какое еще то выражение? - буркнул он, смахивая кусочек сухого листа с когтя. Как это прицепилось к его уху?

Каэде не отводила взгляд от редиски.

- Выражение, показывающее, что ты вспоминаешь прошлое. Это мою сестру ты вспоминаешь или юную Кагоме?

Ей потребовалось лишь небольшое усилие, чтобы подняться, хотя было ей в настоящее время, наверное, лет семьдесят. Инуяшу никогда не раздражало, что она относится к нему как к приблудившемуся внуку, невзирая на то, что он был намного ее старше. Одним глазом она посмотрела на него.

- Или это кто-то еще?

Он полагал, что она не могла не спрашивать. Он вернулся в деревню после той ночи в лесу - в его лесу, заметьте - потому что ему абсолютно нечем было себя занять. Не то, чтобы ему было одиноко или что-то подобное. Каэде не жаловалась, что он вернулся, его удобно было иметь при себе, когда грозило нападение демонов, но это не означало, что она не будет задавать ему вопросы. Полудемон дернул плечами и отвернулся.

- Я ни о ком не вспоминаю, - лаконично сказал он. - Ты слепнешь уже, старуха.

Она хрипловато, но искренне хихикнула.

- Может и так, Инуяша. Но я пока не совсем ослепла. Что тебя беспокоит? - она подняла плоскую плетеную корзинку, стоящую у ее ног, и направилась к хижине. - Тебя нечасто можно увидеть таким задумчивым.

- Ничего, - упрямо сказал он, повернув лицо к лесу и хмурясь. - Ровным счетом ничего нового.

- Понимаю, - пробормотала она, хотя, конечно, она ничего не поняла. Но этого "ничего" хватало, чтобы Инуяша от него скис и ходил в таком удрученном состоянии несколько последних недель. Оставленный без какой-либо пищи для размышлений, он и представить себе не мог, насколько может вырасти его кипящее негодование по отношению к Сещемару. Оно сейчас больше напоминало горячечный узел из замешательства и острой злобы, приправленный изводящими его вопросами, из которых ни один не имел порядочного ответа. Он выдал себя Каэде – совсем чуть-чуть, но достаточно, чтоб дать ей понять, что на этот раз его мысли были посвящены_ не_ Кикио _и не_ Кагоме. Сещемару сейчас весьма эффективно вытеснял их из его головы. А это служило молчаливым доказательством того, что их короткая перепалка как-то на него повлияла. Его это не устраивало.

- Ты так озадачен, что я нахожу это занятным, Инуяша. Чего именно ты хочешь достичь, получив ответы на свои вопросы? - спросила Каэде, тон ее был мягким и ненавязчивым. В действительности это было ее лучшее оружие.

Но из прошлого опыта она знала, что любопытство далеко не всегда самый короткий путь к ответу. Иногда ты должен его пережить. Когда Инуяша раздраженно пожал плечами, она ему это и сказала. Он издал короткий лающий смешок.

- Да это самая большая чушь, которую я...

- Сидеть, - вежливо сказала Каэде, и каждый мускул напрягся в инуяшином теле, челюсти его сомкнулись с отчетливым _хлопком_, а глаза зажмурились в ожидании. Но по ее команде, конечно же, заклинание подействовать не могло. Четки на его шее остались обманчиво скучающими и тихими. Теперь они были просто украшением, которое он не сможет с себя снять. Да он бы и не стал их снимать. Когда прошел испуг, настало время разозлиться.

- Это был грязный трюк, - выдавил он наконец сквозь зубы. Старая мико попросту пожала плечами и побрела обратно в хижину.

- Ну, иногда грязный трюк может сработать лучше чего-то еще, Инуяша. Запомнил бы это покрепче, раз уж тебе не под силу долго ждать свои ответы.

Он смотрел, как она уходит, не желая идти за ней. Что бы она не хотела сказать, это было только ее тайной. Но, так или иначе, к чему это было? Не могла, что ли, дать совет хоть _капельку_ поконкретнее? Хотя, говоря по правде, Каэде вряд ли знает, как что-то выпытать у его чистокровного братца-демона, какой бы мудрой мико она ни была. Он предположил, что вообще едва ли кто-то знает... кажется, что если у Сещемару и есть какая-то слабость, то это память об их отце. А почему, он понятия не имеет. Что и возвращает Инуяшу на то место, откуда он начал.

- Дерьмо, - ругнулся он, подняв голову в небо, - мне-таки стоило убить его тогда.

***

Упал сумрак, и он ушел. Как всегда, Инуяша стремился в одно и то же место, куда ходил в большинство ночей – к Колодцу-Костоглоту. Место, где он видел Кагоме в последний раз, прежде чем она навсегда вернулась в свое время. Он ненавидел это слово - _навсегда_. Слишком много всяких благородных поступков превратилось в те события, из-за которых и выплыло это слово. А ему не дано было их изменить. Кагоме... она и правда сумела показать ему, каково это - думать о ком-то еще, кроме себя, делать то, что правильно, даже если от этого больно. Некоторое время он примерял на себя ее стиль, играл в героя, будто бы отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях. Почти получалось. Теперь у него было все, чего они добивались...все, кроме друг друга.

Где-то в глубине души он радовался, что все прекратилось раньше, чем любовь к ней окончательно окрепла в нем; хотя там, где его нерешительное сердце колебалось, ее - без остатка себя отдавало. Об этом он сожалел сильнее всего. Но в этом смысле, она была в безопасности - от него. Он больше никогда не заставит ее плакать, в ее глазах из-за него не будет этой подавленности и боли, которые появлялись каждый раз, когда в небе показывались ловцы душ Кикио. С ней будет все хорошо. Опасности больше нет. И это хорошая мысль.

Уже прошло почти два месяца.

Всматриваясь в потаенные глубины колодца, его золотые глаза искали знакомую сверкающую синюю энергию, хотя он и знал, что не увидит ее. Колодец был единственным местом, где звезды будто были пойманы в ловушку какой-то спрятанной в земле пропасти, но ему не полюбоваться ими еще раз. Пусть способность колодца соединять времена не пропала, но она была запечатана раз и навсегда.

Он _ненавидел_ это слово.

Просто из чувства протеста он кинул вниз камень, вслушиваясь в грохот падения, и тихо ругнулся, когда его услышал. Дергая ушами, он отказался от дальнейшего осмотра и плюхнулся в окружающую сухой колодец роскошную траву, спиной прислонившись к почти родной деревянной поверхности.

Веки его медленно опустились. Он вдыхал аромат тихого, ласкового мира. Безопасность на вкус напоминала старый пергамент, царапающий горло. На бедре его волновалась Тессайга, видимо, тоже протестуя против того, что жизнь его медленно, но верно поглощалась спокойной рутиной и мечтами о ветхих колодцах, которые больше не работают. Здорово, он просто жалок. Сдвинув брови, он положил руку на дрожащее лезвие, стучащее в старых ножнах. Тессайга не успокоилась. Глаза Инуяши мигом распахнулись. Тессайга так тряслась только, когда _он_ оказывался поблизости, и Инуяша готов был руку дать на отсечение, что где-то рядышком точно так же тряслась Тенсейга. Он глубоко вдохнул, наполнив легкие запахами, пытаясь найти Сещемару своими острыми чувствами. Но то, что вокруг не было ни намека на демона, заставило его растеряться. Порядком насторожившись, Инуяша встал.

- Выходи уже, - позвал он с ленцой в голосе, уголок его рта приподнялся, словно он полуусмехался. Тессайга не прекращала, мелкая дрожь гуляла вниз и вверх по всей длине вложенного в ножны лезвия. Из деревьев никто не вылез. Что, черт возьми, здесь творится? Ублюдка что, и в помине здесь нет?

Хмурясь на меч и чувствуя, что он ведет себя еще глупее, чем просто немножко глупо, он начал вытаскивать клинок, но странное чувство вдруг пронеслось через него. Волосы на шее ощетинились. Негромко, почти неслышно зарычав, полудемон медленно развернулся и заглянул в черную пасть Колодца-Костоглота.

- Какого черта... о-о, _дерьмо_, - выдохнул он, на лице его отразилось недоверие. Он сделал два шага назад, в голове воцарился беспорядок, стопорящий все мозговые процессы, которые могли бы ему что-то прояснить. Неудивительно, что Тессайга подняла такой шорох, если там именно то, что он думает.

Они уже уничтожили его. Он исчез. Исчез, будь он проклят! Так что, черт возьми, там внизу?!

- Кобылье дерьмо, - пробурчал он, возбужденно возя когтями в волосах. Тессайга умоляла его разобраться. Инуяша пытался думать, меряя шагами туда-сюда землю у отверстия колодца. Колодец. Колодец мог вновь проснуться. Нет! Ясен пень, он не проснется._ Идиот_. Ладно. Значит, в прошлый раз они его не добили. И совершенно случайно это упало в колодец. Ха. Следующая мысль. Сещемару свалился в колодец, и меч ощущал именно его. Похоже, что он принимает желаемое за действительность.

Инуяша на мгновение остановился и посмеялся над этим.

Как обычно, от размышлений было мало толку. Надо было просто-напросто пойти и проверить.

Инуяша взобрался на бортик колодца, скривившись от того, как знакомо ему это было. Миг молчаливого падения, сердце оказалось у него в горле, но когда его босые ноги, смягчая удар, коснулись каменистой почвы, он вернулся к реальности. Сжался в напряжении, последний раз сказав себе, что он дурак, дурак, дурак, и осмотрел тусклую внутренность старого колодца, выискивая чего-то.

Виноградные лозы, проверим. Земля, проверим. Переломанные полузакопанные кости, проверим. Абсолютно тот же самый колодец. Но Тессайга все еще дрожала как перепуганная старушка, и от этого он нервничал. Сколько не принюхивался, а ничего, кроме обычного запаха земли, всегда стоящего в колодце, он не чуял. Ничто новое не потревожило колодец.

_Они сказали, что сбросили его сюда, чтобы запечатать зло, которым никто больше не мог управлять._

- Не понимаю, - наконец проворчал он, чувствуя легкую робость. Выпрямившись, он решил, что все это его воображение, разыгравшееся из-за адской скуки. Это изрядно его бесило. - Ни хрена не понимаю!

Необъяснимо рассерженный на себя, Тессайгу и колодец, он пнул дряхлую стенку. Тут же нога его взорвалась болью, и он заорал проклятия, эхом отразившиеся от дна до поверхности. Естественно, он пнул стену снова - и нога его проломила ее. Что-то хрустнуло. Потеряв равновесие, он тяжело упал. В маленьком квадрате тусклого, быстро исчезающего света, падающего со входа в колодец на дно, Инуяша мог видеть, что его правая ступня наполовину исчезла в стене. Он заворчал и сел, осмотрел ногу, после чего опять упал в грязь. Серебряные волосы его в беспорядке облепили лицо и тело. _Дерьмо_. А _было ли_ у него когда-нибудь чувство достоинства? Хоть секундочку?

Он закрыл глаза и сдался, вздохнув через полусомкнутые губы. Он не мог точно припомнить, был ли он таким же бесполезным до всей этой шумихи вокруг Шикон но Тама, но в этом новом чувстве ненужности, захлестнувшем его одиночество, ему хотелось обвинить время, проведенное с Кагоме и остальными. Интересно, что сказал бы Сещемару, если бы сейчас его увидел?

- О нет, кто-то сбросил Инуяшу-сан в колодец!

Кех, это скорее могла бы сказать Рин.

Глаза его в ужасе распахнулись. О, нет. Что угодно, _кто угодно_, но не она. Вопреки его желаниям, это ее ротик открылся в изумлении, это ее большие карие глаза смотрели вниз, выглядывая его, это ее каштановые волосы падали на детские плечи.

- Инуяша-сан! Не умирай! Сещемару-самаааааа! Инуяшу-сан...

- Ш-шшш! Замолчи! Замолчи! - зашипел он на нее в панике. Он дергал свою пойманную в ловушку ногу, вздрагивая - камни впивались в кожу. Что-то тяжелое прищемило пальцы на ноге. Эй... он ведь не_ застрял_, правда, не застрял?

- Рин! Проклятье, я не собираюсь умирать! А теперь убавь громкость, дурочка!

Моргая, она глянула на него вниз, закусив губу.

- А как ты туда попал? Внизу, наверное, страшно. Почему там нет воды? А это что, _кости_? - ее голос был практически шепотом. Она была заинтригована.

Инуяша ухмыльнулся. Нашла из-за чего волноваться.

- Да, это кости демонов, малявка. Болтают, если сбросить сюда тело демона, колодец съест его. Но мне кажется, что здесь просто прячется большой демон, который жрет то, что ему кидают.

Ее глаза засветились.

- Ты хочешь победить его?

- А-а... ну да, - невыразительно подтвердил он, и тут к нему снизошла идея. - Да. Я хочу его выманить, притворившись раненым. Так что иди отсюда, а? Ты портишь мое прикрытие. И не говори Сещемару, что я здесь!

Она не казалась особенно убежденной насчет последнего, но быстро закивала, чертовски взволнованная.

- Удачи, Инуяша-сан! Я надеюсь, ты выиграешь!

- Просто Инуяша, - отозвался он без энтузиазма, и ее голова исчезла из входа в колодец. - Разумеется, я выиграю!

Лжец, лжец. Наверное, не надо было, но он без зазрения совести воспользовался легковерием ребенка. Кому-то следовало бы просветить ее насчет людского вранья. Но, предположил он, в компании задницы, которая была его братом, и жабы с палкой все ее знание "людей" заключалось в «страхе пламенного возмездия» и в том, как перевести лицевые подергивания на язык распространенных предложений. Бедный ребенок.

Не сказать, что ему жилось намного лучше, чем ей, но все-таки. Ему нравилась мысль, что разницы было достаточно, чтоб пожалеть ее.

Тряся ногой, которая по лодыжку еще находилась в стене колодца - а может, Кагоме и была права, говоря, что у него проблемы в управлении гневом? - он дернул ее ради эксперимента и почувствовал, что что-то в стене тяжело легло на его ступню. Он пошевелил пальцами ноги и нахмурился. Это ощущалось...

Его сердце начало пропускать удары. Инуяша осторожно поглядел на свою правую руку. Она, конечно, уже месяцы и месяцы была здоровой, но он еще не забыл ощущение рук-паразитов, напоминающих щупальца, скользящих под его кожей как черви, обвивающие его руку и его душу. Но это _безумие_. Серьезно, _невозможно,_ чтобы эта вещь оказалась здесь. Он наклонился, согнувшись в три погибели, и попытался втиснуть руки в щель, обхватывая застрявшую ногу, чтоб получить чуточку больше места и вытащить ее. Сейчас почти полностью стемнело, но кое-что он пока мог различить. Его окружила полная, сплошная тишина, заставлявшая чувствовать себя отрезанным от внешнего мира. Прекрасно. Он надеялся, что здесь внизу и правда нет никакого демона, иначе вышло бы что-то вроде конфуза. Хотя места для демона здесь уже не хватало. Каждый раз они с Кагоме были почти притиснутыми друг к другу, когда оказывались здесь вместе. Любой демон, обсасывающий местные кости, должен был бы быть...ну, частью стены или чего-то там. Или может, самой стеной.

Он раздумывал об этом, глядя на свою, все еще застрявшую, ногу. Бровь его нервно дернулась, и он начал тянуть ногу сильнее.

- Никакой проклятый демон не собирается съесть мою ногу, - пробормотал он про себя, настороженно оглядываясь вокруг. - Я его прикончу, пусть только попробует, - сказал он затем намного громче.

Ответа не последовало. Хех. Он продолжил вытаскивать маленькие камни, освобождая лодыжку.

- Мне казалось, ты не можешь опуститься ниже, младший брат. Но я полагаю, что ошибался.

Пораженный, Инуяша вздернул голову и увидел два лица, глядящих на него сверху. Одно принадлежало его брату. Другое же...

- Ты _проболталась_! - закричал он на Рин, чувствуя себя необъяснимо преданным. Эта мелкая...

Он перевел глаза на своего стоического брата. Выражение его лица прочитать было невозможно.

- Что?! Человек что, не имеет права искать здесь уединения? - щеки его казались ему огненными, но он стойко игнорировал захлестывающее его ужасное смущение. Это было даже хуже, чем в тот раз, когда он вломился к Каэде, когда она одевалась. Инуяша был достаточно глубоко в колодце, чтобы в темноте Сещемару виднелся лишь как бледное пятно лица и серебряных волос. На его бедре Тессайга начала дрожать всерьез.

- Если ты тоскуешь по одиночеству, я могу помочь, запечатав этот колодец для тебя.

Инуяша фыркнул. Вот оно, великодушие его брата. Умереть он бы ему помог.

- Нет, спасибо. А сейчас уйди уже.

Он многозначительно продолжил попытки вытащить ногу, игнорируя Сещемару и его ренегатку-сообщницу. Ками видит, он решил просто игнорировать его, пока тот не уйдет.

И тут камень ударил его по макушке.

- Что за _черт_! - проклятье, это было _больно_. Он задрал голову, чтобы взглянуть на верх колодца. - Ты НЕ просто случайно это на меня уронил. Твоя задница - моя, Сещемару.

Он боролся с застрявшей ногой, пытаясь встать вертикально и неуклюже вытаскивая Тессайгу. Бесполезно, в тесном колодце не было достаточно места, чтобы использовать Рану Ветра. Таким образом, чтобы успокоиться, он выкрикнул пару слов, от которых Рин захихикала, а Сещемару... ну, кто его знает. Глаза его холодно вспыхнули.

- Следи за языком, Инуяша.

- Твою мать.

- Думаю, нет, - произнес лорд демонов, и чувствительные уши Инуяши уловили холодный звук металла, покидающего ножны. - Мне кажется, пришло время сказать... доброй ночи.

Токиджин лучился алым светом, готовый обрушить на него взрыв, который отправит Инуяшу прямиком в ад. Имея счастье однажды его уже увидеть, полудемон не был уверен, что ему хоть сколько-нибудь хотелось там оказаться, еще нет. Итак, он начал действовать.

- _Я думаю, Соу'унга лежит на моей ноге!_ - крикнул он, взмахнув руками.

Удара не было. Была недоверчивая тишина.

На сей раз его щеки действительно пылали, и он был благодарен за темноту.

- Я имею в виду, Тессайга тут с ума сходила, а тебя поблизости не было... - хотя теперь было очевидно, что он все-таки пасся по соседству все это время. - Я имею в виду, я почувствовал что-то странное, и спустился сюда, чтобы проверить. И я не чокнутый!

- Тогда ты просто забывчив. Если ты не помнишь, я уничтожил Соу'унгу некоторое время назад.

Инуяша задохнулся.

- Это _я_ ее уничтожил, задница! Если тут кто-то забывчивый, то это ты.

Рин подняла голову.

- Инуяша-сан и Сещемару-сама оба побили плохой меч! Это потому, что вы сражались вместе, помните?

- Кех! Да как бы там ни было, - фыркнул полудемон, хотя прекрасно знал, так же, как и Сещемару, что она права. Но он не хотел ни о чем из этого думать. Если _он_ хотел забыть об этом, ладно. Инуяшу вовсе это не заботит. Демон никогда не признавал его как хоть какого-никакого бойца, и странно было бы, если начнет сейчас. Уязвленный, ханьо напряг мускулы бедра и вытащил-таки ногу из стены, стискивая зубы, чтобы приглушить стон, запирая его внутри себя. Нога освободилась с раскалывающим кость взрывом боли, с несколькими каменными осколками... и чем-то еще.

Золотые глаза Инуяши широко раскрылись, и где-то высоко над ним кто-то отчетливо втянул в себя воздух.

_Она сказала, что ее предки нашли его в колодце, известном своими магическими силами._

Колодец-Костоглот.

Соу'унга был _здесь._

- Вот дерьмо, - прошептал Инуяша. Он тогда не очень хорошо понял всю эту временнУю чепуху, но запомнил, что двести лет назад его отец умер, а меч был брошен в колодец. Через пятьсот лет в будущем, он прилетел к нему на детской площадке, и ханьо забрал его с собой в прошлое.

Значит ли это... что мечей было _два_? Они избавились от одного из времени Кагоме, но здесь он еще не был найден. Все еще лежал в колодце, ожидая своего часа.

Голова болела. Глядя на пыльные ножны Меча Ада, он не понимал, что делать. Что, если... что, если он проснется? Изменится ли тогда будущее или прошлое?

- Чеееерт, - простонал он, гадая, что нужно предпринять. Инуяша уставился на мертвый шар, вделанный в рукоятку лезвия, вспоминая, как тот пылал мощью, и как какое-то время полудемон провел в плену у щупалец, контролировавших его разум. Почти заставивших его причинить всем боль. Меч был злом, а хуже всего было то, что он не сумел одержать над ним верх. Ну, так или иначе, в этом он не был одинок. Проклятье, его изматывало даже просто думать об этом.

Сверху раздался шелест, и Инуяша, вовремя оглянувшись, увидел, как белая сфера спускается в колодец, на мгновение осветив запечатанный меч, прежде чем снова воплотиться в высокую фигуру лорда демонов. Волосы его развевались вокруг него. Быстрым взором он осмотрел меч, но более долгий и пристальный взгляд достался Инуяше. Он не выглядел радостным, что немного удивило полудемона. На миг он почти решил, что брат попытается взять меч. Он все еще был на это способен.

- Что? - прямо спросил он, прижавшись к стене - по двум причинам. Нога его адски болела, это раз, и два, Сещемару не был маленьким демоном, а места было мало. Из-за статического электричества трансформации его пустой рукав тянулся к Инуяше, прилипая к хаори.

Сещемару не обратил на это внимания.

- Ты скажешь мне, почему проклятый меч находится в этом несчастном колодце, Инуяша, - сказал он мягко, но глаза его были жесткими, и из них выглядывала опасность. - Ты скажешь мне это сейчас же.

Он все стоял в нерешительности, стараясь отодвинуться от брата по возможности подальше.

- Ай-яй, ты чувствуешь, что что-то пропустил? - засмеялся он. Определенно, этот момент обладания информацией стоил мучений. Это было еще слаще, чем тогда, когда Сещемару приходил к нему и спрашивал, где Нараку. Даже несмотря на то, что Инуяша сам только что понял, почему меч был здесь. Зато его чертов братец этого не знал.

- Не понимаю, почему это должно как-то тебя касаться, по-любому...

Гнев вспыхнул в глазах его старшего брата. Его когти засветились зеленым, запаха, исходящего от них, хватило, чтоб у Инуяши заслезились глаза.

Над ними прозвучал тонкий писк неожиданности, за которым последовал крик: Рин скользила вниз по запутанным лозам, увивающим стенки колодца, почти приземлившись на голову Инуяши. Так бы и произошло, если б Сещемару не ухватил ее за шиворот кимоно, удерживая на уровне глаз с выражением, похожим на легкое раздражение. Рин выглядела ликующей.

- Вы меня поймали, Сещемару-сама!

Он вздохнул, заставив Инуяшу удивленно мигнуть, и опустил девочку. В колодце и так было невыносимо тесно, а теперь стало еще хуже. Полудемону все сильнее хотелось убраться оттуда. Сплюснутые внутри, не имея возможности двигать конечностями, они казались какой-то недостойной толпой зевак, окруживших запечатанный меч. Инуяша свел брови к переносице и передвинулся, почти задев голову Рин локтем.

- Если еще та жаба захочет сюда влезть, я пас, - проворчал он.

- Ты хочешь сказать, Джакен-сама? - спросила Рин. - Сещемару-сама сказал ему пойти поискать клевер с десятью листьями.

Инуяша дважды моргнул и с недоверием глянул на старшего демона, чье чопорное лицо было столь же неподвижно и бесчувственно, как и всегда.

Рот его открылся, но прошло не менее минуты, прежде чем он сумел подобрать слова:

- С десятью листьями, ха? Это... чуть-чуть чересчур. - Он откашлялся. - Шестилистный, максимум, нашелся бы. А больше, чем шесть, пахнет оскорблением.

- И правда, - прохладно сказал Сещемару, но в углах его глаз появились маленькие морщинки.

На Инуяшу напало странное желание постучать головой о стену. Так значит, у ублюдка есть чувство юмора? Невозможно. Ладно, решил полудемон, он видел и более невозможные вещи...

О-о, ерунда, кого он обманывает?

Он задвинул Соу'унгу обратно во впадину, которую создала его нога, и начал складывать камни на место так старательно, как только мог. Его самодовольство почему-то схлынуло, и ему больше не хотелось дурачить брата.

- Меч должен остаться здесь, - серьезно сказал он, становясь на колени, чтобы удобнее было утрамбовывать землю вокруг клинка. А она, черт побери, продолжала высыпаться. Он надавил сильнее. - Колодец имеет какую-то силу, связанную с перемещением во времени. Через него Кагоме путешествовала из ее времени в наше.

- Ее времени, - тихо повторил Сещемару. - Ты ожидаешь, что я поверю в это?

- Мне плевать, веришь ты или нет, - мрачно ответил Инуяша, - но Кагоме родилась через пятьсот лет от нашего настоящего. Ее предки нашли Соу'унгу и поместили его в храм... это и был Соу'унга, с которым мы боролись. Но тут, в прошлом, я думаю, они его еще не нашли. Печать пока не повреждена.

Он впихнул еще обломков, засыпая меч, и изумился, когда пара маленьких ручек начала заталкивать камешки в дыру. Рин улыбнулась в темноте, присев рядом с ним. Из-за этого место стало еще неудобнее и теснее, и нога Сещемару практически упиралась в его задницу, но, видимо, она не хотела ничего плохого.

- Думаю, это должно остаться здесь до того, как все это случится.

Повисла пауза, было слышно их дыхание. Затем его старший брат коротко и невесело хмыкнул.

- Если то, что ты говоришь, верно, почему же ты не хочешь устроить так, чтобы события, произошедшие после воскрешения Соу'унги, не случились? Тебе, случайно, не понравилось быть под контролем меча или пытаться убивать детишек как бешеное животное?

Руки Инуяши застыли, он уставился на заполняемую им щель. Лодыжка болела. Он сглотнул и продолжил трудиться. Нет.

Рука ухватила его длинные волосы, дернула, заставляя поднимать голову, изгибать шею, пока он не глянул прямо в лицо брату.

- Ответь мне, Инуяша.

Он был слишком близко, Инуяшиной щеки касалось его дыхание, глаза смотрели в глаза. Красные отметины на веках, полосы на щеках... он знал, откуда они. И волосы, падающие с его плеч, стекающиеся на коленях Инуяши. Он _знал_, теперь знал. Полудемону пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем он сумел что-то выговорить.

- Наверное, потому что, если бы всего этого не произошло, я бы до сих пор не знал лица своего отца.

Искренняя самокритичная улыбка скользнула по его рту, пока он смотрел на Сещемару.

- Ты на него больше похож, чем я.

Невероятно, но слова, кажется, попали точно в цель. Сещемару на мгновение бессловесно уставился на сводного брата, после чего рука медленно расслабилась, освобождая его волосы. Инуяша не стал дожидаться, пока тот выпрямится, или осмеет его, или уйдет, он просто отодвинул пальцы Рин и попытался удостовериться, что будущее не изменит прошлого. Хотеть этого было, наверно, эгоистично с его стороны, но... Он не мог насовсем забыть о том, как в тот раз он увидел своего отца, хотя Кагоме и даже самому себе говорил противоположное…Услышать, как тот произносит его имя, следить, как он исчезает вдалеке...

Тепло. Прямо за ним, а еще прохладное давление доспеха. Инуяша сжался, чувствуя дыхание, скользящее по уху, глаза широко открылись. Он чувствовал тяжесть Сещемару, слегка опершегося на его спину для баланса, в то время как его единственная рука протянулась мимо него. Он встал на колени и потянулся мимо Инуяши к грязному куску разрушенной им стены колодца.

- Эй... - полудемон начал было выступать, но был слишком смущен тем, почему Сещемару, его ненавистный ледяной старший брат, почти соприкасаясь с ним щеками в пыльном старом колодце - и стал бы запечатывать дыру, ядом когтей расплавляя камни, проломленные его ногой. Они тихо шипели и испарялись; их резкий запах заставил Рин чихнуть. Инуяша отстраненно отметил, что его смущение враждовало с его старыми ранами и обидами, и немного повернул лицо к Сещемару, не в силах отодвинуться, даже при условии, что его кожа слишком приблизилась к чужой.

- Что ты... что, черт возьми, по-твоему, ты делаешь? - начал бушевать полудемон, пытаясь скрыть внезапную неуверенность. Сещемару не _помогает_; это просто не то, чем он занимается. - Я и сам могу это сделать. Отойди от меня.

Игнорируя его, Сещемару выпустил другую волну яда, хорошенько запечатывая меч на его месте. Какое-то время камень будет медленно разрушаться, в итоге явив миру место покоя Соу'унги, но пока печать будет надежно служить. Даже несмотря на его поведение до того, как он убедился в ненадежности меча, ему не нужен был клинок, открывающий ворота в Подземное Царство. Его глаза посмотрели на Инуяшу, сидящего в сантиметрах от него. Ему словно нравилось запутывать полудемона.

- Я и не знал, что ты настолько неблагодарен. Манеры, Инуяша. Бесспорно, твоя бесполезная мать научила тебя хотя бы этому.

Так близко к его уху след сдерживаемого презрения не заметить было сложно.

Мать Инуяши всегда была больной для него темой. Он немедленно ощетинился, голова его резко отдернулась в сторону.

- Ты _заткнулся_ бы о моей матери... - начал вопить он, когда Рин зашевелилась у его бока, ненамеренно толкнув его к демону куда ближе, чем ему изначально хотелось бы наклониться. Головы ударились. Губы столкнулись.

Сещемару окаменел.

Оно тут же пропало, это секундное влажное прикосновение ртов - не _поцелуй,_ нет-нет-нет - взамен появилось удивление полудемона, да гнев, плавящийся в золотых глазах пополам со смертью. Лорд демонов первым пришел в себя и отреагировал соответственно.

Кулак, несущийся в лицо Инуяше, был последним, что он увидел.


	3. Глава 3 Глубочайшие раны

Название: ЯД

Автор: **Hella**, перевод Eugenie aka Tsukiy0mi

Бета: Golden Dragon

Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат Румико Такахаси.

Перевод с любезного разрешения автора. Ссылка на оригинал в профиле.

* * *

3. Глубочайшие раны

_Твоя кровь как лед..._

Очнуться посреди ночи на дне колодца - одно из неприятных, немного унизительных событий, которые могут заставить человека – или, в нашем случае, полудемона - пересмотреть жизнь, которую он вел до сих пор.

Инуяша, однако, предпочел просто проклясть Сещемару, адресовав, правда, проклятия высоким небесам. Когда недоумеваешь, куда катится твоя жизнь, обвини во всем кого-нибудь другого.

Два дня назад он выполз из этой незабвенной ямы, места захоронения Меча Ада, Соу'унги. Колодца-Костоглота. Два дня, как он вернулся в деревню, теребя челюсть, почти сломанную Сещемару, и задаваясь вопросом, зачем кое-кто, явно жаждущий силы и презирающий Инуяшу, зашел так далеко, чтобы помочь ему сделать то, что на самом деле и не отвечает-то его целям. Если бы он не изучил запах Сещемару от и до, то решил бы, что демон, спустившийся в тот день к нему в колодец, был кем-то другим. Но. Но его чувства такими, какими они были, сложно истолковать иначе. Таким образом, Инуяша был в недоумении. Раздражающе сильном недоумении.

Когда Инуяша был раздражен, он любил что-нибудь сломать.

Что и привело его к текущему положению.

- Ого, он сильный! Это кто?

- Это Инуяша, дурак... он демон! Видишь его уши? Говорят, если их потрогать, тебе будет удача!

- Ваааа! Серьезно? Я хочу попробовать!

- Идите свой дорогой, несносные дети, у вас еще полно работы по хозяйству. Проклятый Инуяша, выставляется тут напоказ, бесстыдник! Если он не может быть хоть в чем-то полезным, почему мне...

_Этот_ кусок ссоры продолжался еще какое-то время. Безусловно, эти треклятые деревенские были на приличном расстоянии, но оно имеет особого значения, когда у тебя слух как у полудемона - всего лишь полудемона. Демоном он не был. В деревне Каэде необузданно распространялись сплетни, и хотя Инуяше обычно было начхать, его слегка забеспокоило то, что эти дети собирались добраться до его ушей. Он готов был поспорить на свою Тессайгу, что этот слух пустил Мироку, когда в последний раз был в деревне. Паскуда.

В миллионный раз опуская топор, Инуяша упивался удовольствием от того, как гладко проходит металлическое лезвие сквозь древесину. Он рубил дрова, если быть точным.

Доверься Каэде, и она направит его желание разрушать в полезное русло.

Он занимался этим все вчера и почти все сегодня. Пока дров не набралось столько, что всей деревне хватит протянуть следующую зиму, ну, или около того. Было почти лето, воздух был ароматен и полон влаги. Наверное, дрова сгниют прежде, чем наступит черед холодных месяцев, однако... было что-то очищающее в разрубании на мелкие щепки леса, в котором он был запечатан. И это было лучше, чем сидеть и просто... раздумывать. Инуяша очень не любил раздумывать, а прошлые несколько недель и так дали ему слишком много того, над чем нужно было поразмыслить.

Он разрубал последнее дерево так, будто это было лицо Нараку, когда услышал неторопливое движение, и аромат мудрости и благовоний заполнил его нос. Уши его задергались, он загнал топор глубоко в ствол срубленного дерева и, слегка задыхаясь, отбросил волосы с лица. Жара делала затруднительным активный труд.

- Ты что, не видишь, что я занят? - огрызнулся он на Каэде, как только она подошла. Лицо мико, как всегда, было обманчиво сдержанным. Широко шагая к нему, она, по обыкновению проигнорировала его гнев, а он позволил ей это: привычная терпимость двух людей, прошедших слишком длинные жизненные пути, чтобы теперь меняться.

Она остановилась в паре шагов от него и оглядела гору любовно порубленных дров. Та была достаточно высока, чтобы ему пришлось закидывать последние наверх, и Каэде понадеялась, что он не перестарался и не убил какого-нибудь ребенка с другой ее стороны. Старая жрица покачала головой.

- Ты оказал услугу деревне, но я не уверена, что лесные демоны простят это тебе, - прагматично сказала она. Как мико, чья деревня постоянно подвергалась нападкам вышеназванных, она знала все о круге жизни. Полудемон раздраженно пожал плечами.

- Если начнут поднимать суету, пошли их ко мне, - проворчал он, хрустя суставами в движении, которое давно уже где-то подцепил. - Я дам им причину поныть.

Наклонившись, он подобрал хаори и перебросил его через плечо. Одеваться не хотелось: верхняя половина его тела еще блестела от пота.

- Я иду купаться. У тебя в твоей дряхлой лачуге еда есть или как? Есть хочу зверски.

- Честная работа вызывает аппетит, - сказала мико как само собой разумеющееся и отвернулась. - Думаю, у меня найдется несколько костей тебе погрызть.

Инуяша не пропустил собачью шпильку мимо ушей.

- Эй, скажи это еще раз, и я сгрызу _твои_ кости, - пробурчал он, уходя прочь к ручью. - Никакого, блин, уважения не дождешься...

- Спасибо за помощь, Инуяша,- голос ее полетел полудемону в спину. Он фыркнул не оборачиваясь.

- Да пожалуйста.

Он и правда понятия не имел, зачем слонялся вокруг деревни. В каком-то смысле она была единственным местом, которое он когда-либо осмеливался назвать домом. Она была тылом для него и остальных во время охоты на Нараку. Еще когда-то давно это был дом Кикио. Наверное, предположил Инуяша, по этим причинам он и бродил вокруг деревни, удостоверяясь, что ни один тупой демон не нападет на ее жителей. Они могли ненавидеть в нем все, что хотели, но честь убить каждого из них принадлежала ему, а это значило, что они были вне досягаемости для других демонов. Теперь, когда он думал об этом, это имело смысл. Так же, как, например, он был бы беспредельно уязвлен, если бы кто-нибудь успел прибить Сещемару до того, как у него появился бы шанс насадить его на Тессайгу.

Уши полудемона дернулись, как только он представил себе это. Или все-таки не стоит протыкать братца? Бакурюуха? Она достаточно сильная, предположил Инуяша, но все же не сильнейшая его способность. Типа убийство и оскорбление в одном флаконе. Зачем полностью выкладываться? В один прекрасный день и одна удачная Казе но Кизу почти завершила раз и навсегда жизненный путь демона. Старое доброе время. Он усмехнулся про себя и продолжил свой путь через лес к дразнящему аромату воды. Так или иначе, планирование убийства Сещемару несколько подняло ему настроение. И он не забыл свой должок за удар в челюсть. Кто, черт побери, начинает размахивать кулаками из-за того, что _выходит из себя_, а?

- Задница, - проворчал он про себя и замер - змея, шипя, выползла прямо ему под ноги. - Тебе чего?

Он отбросил пинком с дороги оскорбленного гада, поднырнул под низко висящую ветку, и лес расступился, обнажая широкое русло местного ручья. Сюда было охренеть как трудно добраться, поэтому люди обычно не посещали это место. Потому как, знаете ли, демоны. Прогулки по лесу можно считать разновидностью самоубийства, Инуяша же рисковал почти ежедневно, что подтверждалось брошенными в корни близлежащего дерева полотенцем и куском мыла. Мыло несколько месяцев назад ему в некотором роде подарила Кагоме. Ну, она, в общем, бросила его ему в голову, когда они в очередной раз ссорились, и он хранил мыло, потому что оно пахло, как она. Не естественный женский аромат, но теплый и чистый запах, всегда сопутствующий ей, единственный, который она оставила после того, как Инуяша сообщил ей, что химические духи слишком резкие для его острого носа. Она всегда выкидывала забавные штучки вроде этой. За одно биение сердце она могла перейти от метания в него различных вещей к выбрасыванию половины ее девчачьих прибамбасов ради его удобства.

Бросив хаори у того же дерева, он быстро разделся, все еще пойманный в воспоминаниях. Почти автоматически он прихватил мыло, вонзив свои твердые когти в скользкое белое вещество, и пошел в ручей, пробираясь вглубь, пока прохладная вода не захлестнула бедра и не добралась до пупка. По сравнению с дневным пеклом она сперва показалась ледяной, от чего он слегка задрожал.

- Дерьмо, холодно, - сказал он с замиранием сердца, затем набрал в легкие воздуха и нырнул в ручей. Он ненавидел погружаться полностью - вода попадала в уши, и хрен ее потом оттуда вытрясешь - но его волосы были потными, и хоть вода обжигающе холодна, он не собирается по-женски привередничать, принимая ванну.

Открыв под водой глаза, он позволил телу расслабиться и опуститься ко дну. Чем ближе он подбирался к середине ручья, тем глубже становилось. И вот он начал различать какие-то формы в мутноватой темноте. Думая, что это - утонувшая ветвь, он добрался до нее - и коснулся чего-то корчащегося и скользящего меж его пальцев.

Инуяша заорал. По-мужски.

- _ПРОКЛЯТЫЕ УГРИ!!_ - взревел он, голова его вырвалась из воды, кулак сжался вокруг борющегося пленника. Золотые глаза его были дикими, а мокрые прядки волос облепили лицо. Затем он принял стоячее положение, как следует размахнулся и позволил проклятой гадости улететь от него.

Прямо в лицо Сещемару.

Никто уже не узнает, кто из них в ту секунду удивился больше – но наверное, все-таки Сещемару, так как Инуяша все еще исполнял танец отвращения под кодовым именем "_о, Боже, это тронуло меня"_ - и, тем не менее, старший демон, не пропуская удар, поймал отброшенную рыбу за жабры и, раздавив ей голову, кинул за спину, где, казалось бы, из ниоткуда материализовался Джакен. Зеленый демон был рад щедрости, но этого Инуяша уж точно не заметил, совершая взамен рывок к берегу. В частности туда, где нет никаких угрей, а Тессайга будет в пределах досягаемости. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо! _Сещемару_!

Затем кустарники зашелестели, и это все остановило.

- Сещемару-сама, можно я пойду поищу чего-нибудь поесть... о, Джакен-сама! Ты нашел угря! - Рин подошла к демону слуге, глаза ее были широко раскрыты от восхищения. Она бежала, чтобы нагнать их, и слегка запыхалась. - Мы можем его съесть!

Джакен нахмурился.

- Я знаю, что мы можем, дурочка! Но Сещемару-сама дал это _мне. _Найди себе другого!

Ужас Инуяши только возрос, когда глаза маленькой девочки обратились к ручью и скользнули по его полускрытому водой, но все же слишком обнаженному телу. Вода прикрывала лишь его задницу. Рот Рин открылся от удивления.

- Инуяша-сан! На тебе нет одежды! И... у тебя нет хвоста! Я думала, что у тебя есть хвост. Почему у тебя нет хвоста? - она придвинулась поближе к кромке воды, ее карие глаза ярко сверкали любопытством. - Это ты поймал того угря? Ого! Поймай и мне одного!

Инуяша запаниковал. Тессайга или предстать голым перед маленькой девочкой? Тессайга или нагота и ужасное, ужасное смущение? Она же скорее всего прокомментирует его... О, черт. Мама не научила его, что делать в таких ситуациях, но Кагоме кое-что объясняла. Перебирая четки на шее, он опустился обратно в воду, загнанные глаза его потемнели. Он обратился к Сещемару.

- Держи свои руки подальше от моего меча,- мрачно сказал он. Выражение лица Сещемару изменилось от скуки до просчитывания вариантов. - И... и какого _черта_ ты здесь? Если скажешь, что случайно мимо проходил, я тебя убью.

У него появляется привычка выставлять себя неуклюжим дураком, или как? Мысль снизошла к нему. - Ты _преследуешь_ меня, да?

Было вполне очевидно, что полудемон не был слишком рационален в этот момент, но его рефлексы были по-прежнему быстрыми. Он нырнул под воду аккурат тогда, когда Посох Голов Джакена плюнул в него огнем, поднял гладкий и тяжёлый камень со дна ручья и, вынырнув, швырнул его в лысую голову крошечного демона. С _глухим стуком _ снаряд достиг цели, и Джакен свалился на траву со шляпой набок. Огонь стек с посоха и умер.

- Проклятая жаба, - буркнул он, переводя взгляд назад на Сещемару. - В общем и целом, я пытаюсь здесь искупаться. Я пну твою задницу позже.

Оглянувшись, он сообразил, что мыло исчезло. На мгновение его внутренности мучительно сжались, поскольку он понял, что упустил его, сражаясь с угрем. Моментально забыв о молчащем демоне на берегу, он развернулся и осмотрел воду, но драгоценный белый кусок не давал о себе знать. _Проклятье_.

Он услышал негромкий всплеск, это Рин забралась в воду, небрежно приподнимая кимоно.

- В этом ручье правда есть угри? - спросила она, глядя на Сещемару. Демон отвел глаза от Инуяши, отвечая на вопрос девочки, взгляд его скрывал отвращение.

- Мне кажется, что всякую грязь можно найти в этих водах.

Он пропустил мимо ушей протест девочки, что угри - грязь, так как ждал неизбежного пламенного возмущения полудемона на это утверждение, но его не последовало. В момент потрясения Сещемару понял, что Инуяша даже не слушал. Демон моргнул прежде, чем смог совладать с лицом. На его памяти Инуяша никогда прежде не игнорировал его.

Сещемару был прав, Инуяша не услышал ни единого слова из того, что он сказал. Он был слишком занят, шаря в воде в поисках мыла Кагоме. Он хорошо понимал, что это довольно глупо, но он цеплялся за все, что у него осталось от нее, как и за четки на его шее. Воспоминания превращались в нечеткие черно-белые изображения перед его глазами, но вещи - четки, мыло, ее лук, который она не стала брать с собой, бросив в хижине Каэде, - _вещи_ были реальными. Недели уходили в прошлое, и он забывал частички времени, проведенного с ней, маленькие осколки памяти ускользали из его пальцев даже легче, чем он боялся. Если у него не будет чего-то, за что он сможет ухватиться, он же все о ней забудет. Она станет невыразительно-одноцветной девочкой без запаха, которую когда-то давно ему довелось повстречать. Он уже успел смириться с ее уходом и с тем, что другие ушли, и думал, что даже без цели в жизни сможет выживать также, как приходилось ему выживать прежде. Но нет.

Все еще стоя в воде, он внезапно растерялся, ощутил, как плечи поникли, лишившись гордого разворота - он вдруг понял, что делает. Он не может отпустить. Он не может вернуться к жизни, которую вел до того, как она прошла через колодец и сломала его печать. Будущее тянулось перед ним как какая-то бесконечная дорога в забвение. Теперь он додумался, почему слоняется вокруг деревни, почему защищает ее. Инуяше больше абсолютно некуда идти. Холодный и жестокий жизненный факт.

- Инуяша-сан? Инуяша-сан, ты в порядке? - Рин звала его с отмели ручья, ее большие карие глаза были обеспокоены, и это, каким-то странным образом, было ему очень знакомо. Он на миг уставился на нее, не понимая, чего девочка от него хочет. Быстро оглянувшись на Сещемару, она шагнула к полудемону.

- Инуя... - ее голос сорвался в удивленный взвизг. На ее пути оказалась глубокая дыра на дне, и она исчезла под темной водой.

_Это _заставило полудемона очнуться.

- Дерьмо! - выдохнул он и нырнул к ней в то же самое время, как Сещемару одним длинным шагом достиг берега, изучая воду своими холодными глазами.

- Я найду ее, - сказал Инуяша, вновь окунаясь с головой. Он старательно работал ногами, ища широко открытыми глазами маленькое тело. Она должна быть справа... там. Он потянулся и коснулся ее темных, разметавшихся в воде, волос, затем внезапно его рука оказалась сжата мертвой хваткой. Ну, если бы она провела здесь чуть больше времени, это могло бы стать чертовски верным - насчет мертвой. Из ее рта поднимались пузыри, она теряла воздух, и он на секунду пришел в недоумение, почему же она не может подняться - но заметил, что подводный корень дерева, очевидно, обвился вокруг ее лодыжки, когда она ступила на глубину.

Одним движением спустившись вниз, он вцепился в корень, освободил ее маленькую ножку, и подтолкнул девочку вверх. Ее голова, темная от воды, вынырнула на поверхность.

Спустя секунду он тоже показался над ручьем и хлопнул ее между лопатками, чтоб вышибить воду, все еще находящуюся у нее в легких. Рин выкашляла, казалось, целое озеро, что было поразительно, если учесть, что она даже не потеряла сознание. Потом она испуганно заморгала.

- Я упала... - прошептала она срывающимся голосом, и слезы хлынули из глаз ей на щеки. Плечи ее задрожали. На этот раз Инуяша не мог винить ее в том, что она плачет; даже он немного переволновался. Но это не оправдывало того, что она спрятала лицо, уткнувшись ему в живот, и вцепилась в него изо всех сил. Он ощутил повторно поднимающуюся волну знакомого неуклюжего ужаса, и решил, что единственный путь выбраться из этого - взять ее на руки. Или, о ками, успокоить ее. Что Сещемару делает в таких случаях? Черт побери, это уже _второй раз_. Когда это он успел стать ее нянькой?

Неловко погладив ее по голове, полудемон наклонился и обхватил рукой ее колени, подняв девочку так, что она оказалась прижатой к его груди, лежа в колыбели его рук. Только так он мог спасти ее от зрелища. Проклиная судьбу, он злобно проигнорировал Сещемару и выбрался из ручья на сухую землю; горячий ветер хлестнул его, доставляя странное ощущение охлажденной коже. На руках его дрожала Рин. Обычно его не заботило, голый он или нет, но вообще-то, предположительно, необходимо уважать женскую тонкую и чувствительную натуру или типа того. В этом он безоговорочно доверял словам Кагоме и Санго. Голый мужчина - плохой мужчина. Он не был уверен, распространяется ли это на полудемонов, но рисковать чего-то не хотелось.

Ребенок был весь мокрый - она упала в одежде, и Инуяша был практически уверен, что сменной у нее нет. Проклятье. Поняв, что она держится рукой за его шею, он поднял девочку немного выше и высвободил одну руку на время, достаточное, чтоб, встряхнув, поднять хаори с травы.

- Эй, малявка, - сказал он грубовато, - хватит реветь. Знаешь, я уже и так достаточно мокрый. Я сейчас опущу тебя, ты возьмешь это, пойдешь в кусты и наденешь. Ты заболеешь, если будешь ходить мокрой. Все ясно?

Он поднял мех огненной крысы так, чтобы она увидела и взяла его. Рин уронила последние слезы из глаз и кивнула.

- Хорошо, Инуяша-сан, - покорно сказала она, но затем нахмурилась в беспокойстве. - Но ты ведь тоже можешь заболеть без одежды, да?

- Кех. Я слишком сильный, чтобы заболеть, - сказал он, пытаясь не ухмыльнуться, а она пылко закивала.

- Ты же брат Сещемару-сама, - сказала она, будто это все объясняло. Лицо полудемона немного охладело, и он опустил ее на землю. Она побежала к деревьям, чтобы переодеться. Ну и ладно. Стоя невдалеке справа от него, Сещемару изучал его с обычным безэмоциональным превосходством, но в глазах демона было что-то колючее, чего обычно не присутствовало.

Притворяясь, что не замечает этого, Инуяша сжал зубы и начал выжимать воду из волос, но ощутил, как она свистит в ушах, и остановился. Вздрагивая от неприятного ощущения, он встряхнулся, дико мотая головой, как собака, вытряхивающая воду из шерсти. Тут он услышал негромкое недовольное рычание и, оглянувшись, увидел, что Сещемару резко делает шаг назад, стирая капельку воды со щеки. Демон направлялся к нему. Почему?

- Неотесанный полукровка, - сказал он категорически, вытирая кончики когтистых пальцев о мех, лежащий на его плече. - Ходишь как дикарь, одетый лишь в собственную кожу, трясешь волосами, у тебя и правда нет никакого стыда.

Инуяша ощетинился, потом силой заставил себя остыть и снова начал выжимать волосы. Каждое слово оправдывает драку, но он сейчас был голой задницей, что значит, если он нападет, то будет раскромсан на ленточки. Хех, а он поумнел за последние дни.

- Не вижу ничего, чего стоит стыдиться, - бросил он в ответ, - и кроме того, я ванну принимал вообще-то. Не смотри, раз уж это тебя так оскорбляет. Блин, ты такая неженка, Сещемару.

Ах, дерьмо, этого, наверное, говорить не стоило.

Он был почти брошен в ощущение когтей, сжавших его горло, но тревожащее прикосновение шелка, брони и, ну, в общем, _Сещемару_, к голой коже было просто куда более неправильным. Он яростно глянул в глаза точно такого же, как у него, оттенка литого золота, только жестче, холоднее. Его когти проделали кровавые борозды на украшенном полосами запястье Сещемару; не помогло. Его зрение пошло темными пятнами, так как он не мог ни вдохнуть глоток воздуха в легкие, ни выдохнуть. Глаза начали слезиться из-за боли, и он понял, что потеряет сознание, если сейчас же чего-нибудь не сделает. Демон, скорее всего, убьет его.

Инуяша сделал ту единственную вещь, которую мог в его положении. Он вытащил Тенсейгу с пояса Сещемару, отвел руку и вонзил меч в горло старшего брата. По рукоятку. Тот вышел с обратной стороны его шеи, прошел через водопад волос, разделив их как занавес.

Так близко Инуяша мог видеть изумленную боль в глазах Сещемару, но под нею был похоронен чистейший шок. Ни один из них не думал, что у Инуяши есть кишки, чтобы совершить что-то подобное. Это был истинно смертельный удар.

Если бы это был любой другой меч.

Когти расслабились на его горле, и он опустился на землю. Инуяша, не тратя времени даром, отодвинулся назад; стоя на коленях, задыхаясь, он жадно тянул в себя большие глотки воздуха. Он знал, что его трахея была почти раздавлена. Если бы намерение убить его было чуть сильнее...

Его глаза метнулись к старшему демону, его брату, который тоже упал на колени. Тенсейга была Мечом Небес и не могла убивать, но плоть резать могла, как и все мечи. Инуяше казалось, что, выдерни он этот меч, как рана тут же закроется. Но в действии он никогда этого не видел, на самом-то деле... но он же не может убить, верно? С демоном все будет прекрасно.

Но ведь меч торчал _в его горле. _

Инуяша чувствовал что-то необычное, сумасшедшее, похожее на желание убежать в истерике.

Сещемару непонятно уставился на него. Кончики его пальцев слегка касались рукоятки меча, но он его не вытаскивал. Инуяша видел, как запястье его кровоточило, и чувствовал жалящий ответ в шее, где раны от когтей сочились свежей кровью. Кажется, Сещемару не мог говорить с мечом вот так, но глаза его были красноречивее всяких слов. Меч. Меч в его горле, и вонзил его туда Инуяша.

Уши прижались к голове, он пялился на меч, туда, где тот рассекал бледную кожу шеи Сещемару, и неожиданно понял, что не чувствовал ни намека на радость победы в этом ложном сражении. Да он был в ужасе. Невероятно, но Инуяше хотелось зажмурить глаза. Это хуже, проклятье, это намного хуже, чем просто тупая игра с мечом, который не мог, по идее, даже пролить каплю крови. Взгляд у него был растерянным и полным страха. Если клинок вытащить...

Он не знал точно...

Желудок Инуяши болезненно сжался.

- Вытащи его, - хрипло прошептал он.

Сещемару просто смотрел на него глубокими, сузившимися глазами, высчитывающими что-то, и сознание его встало вверх тормашками. Зрачки полудемона задрожали. В этот раз он кое-что натворил. Кое-что изменил. Но он не хотел...

- Я сказал тебе,_ вытащи его!_ - громкий вскрик порвал что-то в его раненом горле, и маленькая струйка крови пролилась вниз с нижней губы. Он закашлялся, пятная траву темно-красными разводами. Инуяша сумел только заметить, что лорд демонов, стоящий перед ним на коленях, взялся за рукоятку Тенсейги, готовясь вытащить ее.

Его рука была недостаточно длинной, чтобы полностью вытянуть меч из горла за рукоятку, не перехватывая его за лезвие на полпути. Но подобное обращение будет оскорблением для меча. Инуяша сразу же понял это и подался вперед, отталкивая руку Сещемару, чтобы взять рукоять Тенсейги. Меч, возможно, и не убьет его, но может, выходя, сделать какую-нибудь гребаную гадость, прежде чем рана заживет. Зубы сжались от ужасного напряжения, которое будто оплело сам воздух, втягиваемый им в болящую окровавленную трахею. Полудемон увидел, как длинные пальцы Сещемару соскользнули с рукояти. Он обнажил горло младшему брату, его исследующие глаза еще больше сузились. А Инуяша просто считал, что должен помочь расхлебать кашу, которую он заварил... и хотел этого для себя. И чертовски надеялся, что ребенок не прибежит назад посреди этого всего.

Странно было смотреть на бледный контур горла Сещемару так близко к его клыкам, и он решил, что в основном из-за того, насколько беззащитно это выглядело. Что ж, были и слова, не имеющие никакого отношения к лорду демонов. Сделав вдох, полудемон мог легко услышать знакомый запах брата, смесь обрамленной холодом демонической энергии и запаха грозы, но в завершение этого был еще намек на некий гладкий и дикий мускус, напомнивший ему о диких существах и темноте. Аромат хищника. Хищника, открывшего для него горло так, чтобы он мог выдернуть меч, вонзенный им же самим. Что это может означать?

Запутанный и больше чем просто немного обеспокоенный всем этим, Инуяша начал отодвигаться, понимая, что в попытке впитать все оттенки запаха наклонился слишком близко, и светлые волосы, не принадлежащие ему, касаются его щеки. Дерьмо. Глаза Сещемару все время следили за ним. Уши снова прижались из-за чего-то, похожего на чувство вины, он сжал ладонь на мече и начал медленно его вытаскивать.

Он старательно не сводил глаз с меча. Ему хотелось извлечь его, но он не был до конца уверен в том, как тот работает, и этого хватало, чтобы, как бы остерегаясь, задерживать руку. И вот, медленно и осторожно, дюйм за дюймом он высвобождал его из ножен плоти, глядя на вышедшее лезвие, окрашенное розоватым отблеском крови. Меч покрывало столь ее малое количество, что он, в общем, не был красным. Кровь даже сложно было заметить, но он чуял ее. От увиденного его рука чуточку дернулась, и он услышал звук оборванного дыхания. Глубоко в горле Инуяши родилось хриплое поскуливание, он не сумел подавить его и укусил себя за губу, неуверенный в собственной реакции. Таким образом, он сделал ему больно. Сещемару заслужил даже больше этого. Так какое ему дело?

- Какого черта тебе понадобилось оказаться именно здесь, а? - пробормотал Инуяша почти про себя, наблюдая, как лезвие скользит из шеи брата. - И зачем я это делаю? Почему ты смотришь на меня, будто я сделал что-то этакое и неправильное? Я спас твою человечью любимицу, а ты обзываешься полукровкой. Потом пытаешься задушить меня до смерти, а я делаю, что могу, чтобы выжить. Можно подумать, в битве ты никогда не поворачивал Тессайгу _на меня_.

Неспособный сказать что-то в ответ, Сещемару просто неотрывно следил за ним блестящими золотыми глазами. Инуяша предположил, что вам поневоле приходится быть терпимыми, когда кто-то держится за меч, воткнутый вам в шею. По-другому он все равно не сумел бы этого объяснить. Кроме того, как только меч исчезнет, демон, скорее всего, опять атакует его, или еще что, похуже. Со вздохом приняв это, он извлек Тенсейгу, ее острие покинуло горло брата, и сквозная рана закрылась, запечаталась, не оставив на память о себе ничего, кроме небольшого алого рубца. Все, что осталось, - крошечная капля крови, единственная свидетельница, что его вообще как-то ранили. Это было определенно круто, и впервые Инуяша почувствовал легкий укол зависти. Точно, любой меч мог убивать, но этот был единственным в своем роде. Почему его отдали типу вроде Сещемару? В его руках он полностью бесполезен - его не интересует помощь кому-то, кроме себя любимого. А Рин, видимо, оказалась просто случайностью.

Полудемон держал меч обеими руками, гладкое лезвие касалось его ладоней, и никакой пульс в нем не отвечал на его зов. Ноль признания его как сына Ину но Тайшо, чей клык породил этот меч. Для него он был мертвым и холодным.

- Я не нравлюсь ему, - сказал он с пониманием. - Клево, даже твой меч - ублюдок.

В этом заявлении его голос немного надломился, и он прижал руку к шее, шипя от боли. В его глотке снова появился влажный медный привкус.

Сещемару вынул клинок у него из рук и провел им по траве, вытирая кровь, затем вернул его на место на своем бедре. Встав, он показался Инуяше башней, нависающей над ним. Это привлекло внимание полудемона к тому факту, что он все еще был гол и немножко беззащитен. Он дотянулся до хакама и натянул их, торопливо завязал пояс, не отводя недоверчивых глаз от молчащего демона перед ним. Как бы там ни было, но как только он вышел из воды, мир его стал ирреальным и абсолютно _неправильным_. Он не был стопроцентно уверен в том, что именно только что случилось, но у него было удручающее подозрение, что все было плохо. Очень плохо.

Когда тишина стала казаться слишком хрупкой, Инуяша взорвался.

- Что?! Если хочешь убить меня - давай, _попробуй_, убей меня! - закончим это уже, хватит с меня!

Глаза Сещемару стали узкими полосками заледеневшего огня.

- Я не намерен тратить время впустую на твое убийство. Ты ничего не значишь для меня, ни мертвый, ни живой.

Губа Инуяши вздернулась.

- Ублюдок как всегда. Наверно, вместо Тенсейги я _должен был _выбрать Токиджин, - прорычал он, не обращая внимание на медный вкус огня в кровоточащем горле. Отвернувшись, он почти пропустил то, как напрягся его единокровный брат. Он остановился и свел брови.

- Что? Я думаю, что сейчас вполне в силах удержать этот одержимый кусок...

- Ты специально выбрал Тенсейгу, - сказал демон медленно, произнося слова, как если бы они были на вкус чужеродными. - В это я верить не собираюсь.

Полудемон отрывисто пожал плечами, выглядывая Рин в кустах. Где, _черт подери_,она шатается в его хаори? Проклятье, он ей его не дарил. Он молча чертыхался про себя, половину внимания уделив тому, что сказал Сещемару.

- Мне ли не плевать, чему ты веришь? Я всего лишь не хочу обеспечить маленькой девочке месяц ночных кошмаров. А мог бы, если б распилил твою проклятую голову надвое прямо тут.

Лорд демонов понимающе вскинул голову.

- Рин симпатична тебе.

Инуяша замотал головой.

- И вовсе нет. Просто есть вещи, которые не должен видеть ребенок.

Зачем он ведет этот разговор? Зло отбросив волосы на спину, он сделал шаг к кустарникам, чтоб найти вышеназванного ребенка. Но ему следовало бы лучше знать, что до того, как он совершит свое чистейшей воды бегство, Сещемару сумеет зацепить его, доведя до белого коления.

- Когда я столкнулся с тобой, тебе было шесть лет, и ты пытался вырыть могилу когтями.

Инуяша превратился в ледяную статую, черты лица его заострились и лишились цвета. Немедленно он забыл о самом существовании Рин. Какая еще девочка? Перед глазами его было только тело матери, завернутое в саван, источающий отравляющий дух распада, уже вцепившегося в ее труп. И яма, яма в грязи, которую он не мог выкопать достаточно большой, чтобы поместить ее туда. Он был слишком мал, и его когти сломались один за другим.

- Нет. Нет, я впервые увидел тебя в лесу. Тебя там не было, - прошептал он, глубоко дыша, чтоб сдержать затопляющие его воспоминания. Он думал, он забыл тот день. Там, рядом с любимой матерью, в той могиле, он похоронил свое детство. Да, были вещи, которые не должен видеть ребенок. - Я бы знал.

- Ты был ребенком с детскими чувствами. Я не хотел выдавать свое присутствие.

Он сглотнул.

- Может, тебе стоило закончить это тогда. Мне, я думаю, было бы все равно. Черт, могилу я уже успел выкопать...

Его прервали, отшвырнув назад на древесный ствол, рука Сещемару уперлась ему в ключицу. Во взгляде его было больше гнева, чем полудемон мог лицезреть долгое время.

- Ты умрешь, когда _я _пожелаю, Инуяша. И не раньше, - зарычал он, его верхняя губа приподнялась, демонстрируя собачьи клыки, из-за них лицо его стало казаться звериным. Дрожащего и запутанного, полудемона поглотил этот сверкающий пристальный взгляд, и он не сумел ничего, кроме как тупо кивнуть. Мысли его были скрученным чистым листом. Демон перед ним опять зарычал, тише на этот раз, но он был не той хладнокровной, собранной личностью, которую ханьо считал своим братом. - Я - единственный, кто смеет убить тебя.

Инуяша моргнул. Может, это все из-за состояния, в которое его повергли эти слова, но сейчас он кое-что припоминал. Соу'унга. Гокурюуха. _Ты стоишь на моем пути! _Он почти наелся земли из-за силы толчка, но Сещемару принял на себя главный удар этого дьявольского нападения. Творились забавные вещи: атака Соу'унги в тот раз его бы не убила, и они оба знали это. Но его все равно вытолкнули с траектории огня. Золотые глаза моргнули, и что-то смущающее зашевелилось в полудемоне. Он чувствовал, что чего-то не догоняет, но, проклятье, если бы только он мог выяснить, что именно. Он никогда не был мыслителем, никогда в жизни.

- Будто я позволю себя убить,- сказал он наконец, отпихивая руку от груди. - Я вроде как не щенок уже, Сещемару. Уже как минимум два последних гребаных столетия. Я легко не умру.

Так близко он не мог не заметить легкую усмешку, изогнувшую губы его брата перед тем, как тот отодвинулся.

- Полагаю, я заставлю тебя сделать это. В Тессайге для меня сейчас нет пользы, ханьо, - холодно сказал он.

Инуяша ощетинился.

- Вот и отлично, потому что ты ее не получишь, - он бы и больше сказал насчет этого, даже больше того, что обычно может закончиться кровопролитием, но Рин выбрала именно этот момент, чтоб, прорвавшись через кустарники, предстать перед ними, держа нечто в руках. Только признав это, и полудемон, и демон одинаково застыли.

Рин держала разленившуюся от солнца змею, которую раньше Инуяша пнул с тропинки, и улыбалась ему.

- Змеи чем-то похожи на угрей, правильно? Мы можем съесть ее?

- Нет! - почти заорал он, выхватывая у нее из рук рептилию прежде, чем та могла понять, что с ней происходит, и решить защищаться. - Здорово, ты что, не можешь быть немного осторож... _твою мать_!

Желто-черная полосатая змея, незамедлительно сжатая им в захвате, наполнив воздух ароматом опасности, повернула голову и погрузила клыки глубоко в его запястье. Его вены обожгло что-то чужеродное, и это не имело никакого отношению к клыкам. Зрение Инуяши на мгновение удивленно поплыло. Яд. Маленькая тварь была ядовитой.

Блин, из всех змей...

Его колени подогнулись. Рин закричала, испуганные глаза ее расширились.

- _Инуяша-сан!_

- Аргх, потише, малявка, - слова его были немного нечленораздельны. Он оттащил змею от своего запястья, отметив, что ее стеклянно-ломкие клыки торчат сломанные в его коже. Он выбросил разъяренное пресмыкающееся в ручей и попытался замедлить свое падение на землю, мигая, потому что по траве будто бы гуляла рябь. Запястье его было охвачено огнем. - Вот тварюга...

Над ним кто-то раздраженно рычал.

- Никчемный. Ты никчемен для Рин, если настолько уязвим для опасности...

Полудемон не был точно уверен, кто говорит, он не мог рассмотреть их, а слова как-то колебались в его ушах. Сещемару? Он сделал попытку покоситься на брата, убежденный, что за ним всегда нужен глаз, но не очень понимая, почему.

Затем он упал перед ним на колени, и это не имело особого значения. Почти послушно он смотрел, как когти входят в ядовитый укус, удаляя осколки клыков из раны и откидывая их. Тогда золотые глаза цвета точно как его собственные скрестились с его расплывающимся взглядом. Красные отметины, украшающие его веки, казалось, ярко выделялись, контрастируя с его бледной кожей. Он никогда не замечал так много прежде... странно...

- Если ты выживешь после этого, полудемон, то будешь у меня в долгу. Как случайно... - пробормотал Сещемару, глаза его сузились, сурово изучая ханьо. - И это очень большое _если_.

Последняя вещь, которую Инуяша видел перед тем, как боль охватила его, это сочащиеся ядом когти брата, погруженные в его открытые вены.

После этого его мир стал черной агонией.


	4. Глава 4 Бред

Автор:** Hella**, перевод Eugenie

Бета: Golden Dragon

Персонажи: Сещемару, Инуяша

Рейтинг: T

Жанр: Drama/Romance

Предупреждение: в будущем, где-то после 16 главы, возможен яой, автор намекал на это.

Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат Румико Такахаси.

Перевод с любезного разрешения автора. Ссылка на оригинал в профиле.

* * *

4. Бред*

_Я слышу твой зов, и в нем – иглы и булавки…_

Отравленный.

Ему казалось, что сеть огня кипит под его израненной, и болящей, и горячей кожей. Глаза Инуяши лихорадочно двигались под закрытыми веками, тело его блестела от пота, к влажному лбу прилипли прядки белых волос. Вспышки света отражались в глазах, когда они немного приоткрывались - но он лежал без чувств, потерянный в объятиях лихорадочно-воспаленного бреда.

Каэде смотрела на страдания полудемона и ощущала, как колет ее сердце жалость и понимание.

Инуяша скоро умрет.

Семь дней и семь ночей он проигрывал болезни, он дрожал, он задыхался, неспособный съесть что-то кроме жидкого бульона, ненамного более питательного, чем вода. А теперь он был не в силах проглотить и его. Болезнь иссушала его бледное тело, измученное отсутствием пищи, и это было слишком тяжело для него. Укус на его руке агрессивно алел, будучи разорван так, что вены были почти обнажены. Вены, в которых циркулировал такой яд, что у старой жрицы не было ни единой идеи, как его ликвидировать.

Яд демона-пса.

Она очень удивилась, когда лорд демонов Сещемару притащил Инуяшу в ее хижину. Инуяша лежал на спине двухголового дракона, и маленькая девочка, едва не плача, бежала рядом с ним. Демон не произнес ни слова, пока Каэде не опустила свой зубчатый лук, нацеленный прямо между глаз Сещемару. Инуяша в прошлом просто исклялся вдоль и поперек, что у него не было сердца, так что ей показалось целесообразным целиться в другую жизненно важную точку. Она мрачно улыбнулась про себя, и тут холод сковал ее грудь от одного взгляда на то, каким безжизненным казался Инуяша. Вся ее вера в ханьо дрогнула, ибо она знала о силе холодного демона.

Но глаза, пристально глядящие в ее, не были глазами убийцы. Не в этот раз.

- Позаботься о нем, - легкий толчок, и Инуяша упал с дракона, мешком осев на землю, Тессайга не замедлила приземлиться около него. Сещемару на одно молчаливое мгновение задержал глаза на полудемоне, прежде чем легонько пнуть носком его в спину. Каэде могла бы утверждать, что глаза его сузились в отвращении, и что его рука дернулась к мечу, но миг, и вместо этого он глядел на нее со сжатыми губами и выразительностью ледяной маски.

- Я вернусь через одну неделю. Не хорони его до тех пор.

А когда он отвернулся, собираясь уйти, та маленькая девочка подбежала к ней и ухватила белый рукав ее хаори, глубокие шоколадные глаза почти почернели от беспокойства. Слова словно сами по себе выпали из ее рта в порыве детской вины и чего-то вроде страха.

- Э-это змея была, желто-черная такая змея, и она его укусила, а он упал, потому что Рин держала ее в руках, а он забрал ее, и потом она укусила его, _пожалуйста,_ помоги ему, Сещемару-сама сказал, что его собственный яд поможет или он умрет, а Рин не _хочет_, чтобы он умер... - ее бормотание постепенно затихло, когда скрюченная старая рука легла на ее взъерошенные волосы, и Каэде кивнула.

- Я понимаю, дитя. Я сделаю все, что только смогу.

Почти тут же они отбыли. Девочка - Рин - оглядывалась назад каждые несколько шагов. Она прижимала к себе инуяшино хаори точно одеяло, плотно завернувшись в него. Во что бы этот глупый полудемон ни вляпался, он, кажется, приобрел некоторую толику сиротской привязанности девочки Сещемару.

Но все равно из этого не вышло бы ничего хорошего, грустно вздохнула старуха. Свет огня в ее хижине окутал умирающего полудемона мягким золотом. Того, что Каэде была в силах сделать, было мало. Сам яд не представлял собой такую уж проблему, но заражение породило высокую температуру глубоко под его кожей, тошнотворный и мерзкий жар, сжигающий его изнутри. Как и почему, мико было неизвестно. Яд Сещемару был почти кислотой и стер все следы. Ей оставалось только гадать, с каким намерением он почти порвал рану на руке полудемона. Или какая-то любопытная попытка противодействовать отравлению более сильным ядом, или что-то еще…

Она могла освежать кожу полудемона холодной водой, тщетно стараясь сбить жар, могла пытаться накормить его, и больше ничего. Она ничего не могла поделать с его болью. Из-за его демонической крови никакие лекарственные травы, которые у нее были, не имели достаточно силы, чтобы смягчить мучения, струящиеся в его жилах. В прошлом он всегда упрямо терпел боль, вспомнила она, покачивая головой, очень близкая к тому, чтобы сдаться. Может, сейчас он витает в таких далях бессознательного, что и не чувствует страданий, кто знает.

Выжав тряпку, Каэде положила влажную ткань на лоб Инуяши, откинула волосы с его лица: они прилипали ко лбу беспорядочными прядями. Его потрескавшиеся губы приоткрылись, и он вдруг хрипло прошептал одно слово. Впервые за всю неделю.

- Ма... мама...

Единственный глаз Каэде расширился, и жестокий удар скорби захватил ее врасплох. Ох, не могла она отрицать то, что очень любила Инуяшу, но никогда не случалось ей думать, что именно она будет сидеть у его смертного одра. Одна. Те немногие, что тоже любили его, ушли, и давно. Гладя его пылающую щеку тыльной стороной ладони, она могла радоваться только тому, что ему не придется умирать в одиночестве. Никто не заслужил этого, и бедный грубиян меньше всех. У него всегда были добрые намерения, но встретить подобный конец ради человечьей девчонки, которая путешествовала с его ненавистным сводным братом...

В ночи позади нее внезапно полыхнула демоническая энергия, только это ее и предупредило.

За то время, пока она оборачивалась, он оказался достаточно близко, чтобы ее убить.

Но опять со стороны брата Инуяши не последовало никакой агрессии. Он стоял посреди хижины, будто был там все время, единственная рука его расслаблено висела вдоль бока. В холодных золотых глазах не было жажды крови. В общем, в этих глазах вообще ничего не было.

Не слишком успешно пытаясь успокоить свое старое сердце, Каэде опустила руку от маленького кинжала, который был спрятан в ее рукаве.

- Мудрое движение, жрица, - негромко сказал Сещемару с прохладой в голосе. Пронизывающий взгляд его скользнул к распростертому Инуяше и замер на нем. - Он близок к смерти.

Рвано вздохнув, старуха устало кивнула.

- Я больше ничего не могу для него сделать. Он полуголоден и не может глотать из-за опухоли в горле, а лихорадка накрепко заточила его в кошмарах. Он просто слишком ослабел и не в силах себя излечить, - тут она сделала паузу, изучая мечи демона, надежно притороченные на его поясе, и воспоминание пощекотало ее. - Я слышала, у твоего меча есть заживляющая сила. Воскрешающая мертвецов. За этим ты и пришел сюда?

- Тенсейга сочла** его недостойным ее силы, - последовал спокойный ответ. И все. Каэде удивилась тому, что он не упомянул даже, что сам не заинтересован в попытке спасения. Хотя по идее так и было. В какую такую игру играл этот демон? Она не находила ясного ответа.

И здесь Инуяша вскрикнул, голова его заметалась на плоской подушке, лицо исказилось от боли. Все его тело напряглось натянутой тетивой, кулаки сжались, и когти прорвали тонкую ткань, укрывающую его по талию. Почти сразу же он начал трястись, несмотря на то, что пот все еще стекал с него ручьями. Его покидали звуки, напоминающие больше всего тихое поскуливание, под ресницами заблестела влага. Сон. Кошмар. Сзади нее, невидимый для мико, Сещемару молча сузил изучающие глаза.

- Приготовь ему какую-нибудь еду. Что-то, что он сможет проглотить, - холодно приказал он, шагнув вперед мимо Каэде, удивленно уставившейся на него.

- Пусть его метания не дурачат тебя, он полностью без сознания. Он не сумеет пить в таком состоянии, - заспорила она, хмурясь.

Сещемару подарил ей безразличный и настаивающий взгляд, который очень четко сулил ей последствия, если она не повинуется. И это в ее собственном доме! Ворча про себя, она нехотя поднялась на ноги и пошла к котелку помешать греющийся в нем бульон.

- Создай огонь.

Каэде фыркнула, но все же, пусть и неохотно, исполнила его приказ. Если Инуяша выживет, он будет перед ней в неоплатном долгу.

- Может, мне еще принести свежей холодной воды, если мой повелитель того желает?

Ее сарказм или не заметили, или проигнорировали. Сещемару водил когтями по опухшим краям инуяшиной раны и не соизволил поднять голову.

- Сделай это.

Две стороны одной медали, мрачно подумала старуха, поднимая ведро и выходя из хижины. Что Инуяша, что его брат - грубые и требовательные. В какую игру ни играет демон, пришедший в ее деревню и приказывающий ей, она убеждена, что это не предвещает ничего хорошего для Инуяши. Однако она все это вынесет, потому что если демон может спасти его, то она ему позволит. Каэде исчерпала все свои средства к тому времени, как он пришел помочь "отвратительному полукровке". Но зачем бы _Сещемару хотеть этого_, она, в общем-то, и понятия не имела.

Инуяша был слаб.

В нормальных обстоятельствах подобное зрелище обычно приносило лорду демонов глубокое удовлетворение. Но ситуация не относилась к нормальным обстоятельствам, и Сещемару злился. Слишком _человеческий_, чтобы кислота его когтей рассеяла змеиный яд, слишком к ней восприимчивый, чтоб яд демона, латентно заложенный и в его генах, выжег заражение. Слишком слабый, чтобы воспринять ее. Если бы полудемон не нужен был ему в его собственных целях, он бы бросил его умирать, исходя пеной, на берегу ручья. Как же это унижало - сын Ину но Тайшо, их достопочтенного отца, сражен ползающим на брюхе гадом. Инуяша, оскорбление всей их семьи.

Инуяша, стоящий в шаге от смерти.

Сещемару не позволит случиться этому последнему удару, который полудемон нанесет в этом мире. Хотя для слабого ханьо это и была соответствующе жалкая смерть, его еще можно было использовать. Поэтому он гарантирует, что Инуяша этой ночью не испустит дух, несмотря на проклятое молчание исцеляющего отцовского клыка.

С отвращением щурясь на вид перед его глазами, Сещемару с грацией ленивого хищника подбросил дров в огонь, зная, что хижина скоро станет невыносимо душной. На дворе лето было в разгаре, и воздух был влажным и густым, но для сражения с высокой температурой лихорадки была необходима аналогично высокая температура. Он двинулся в сторону футона, где лежал Инуяша, и нахмурился, глядя, как полудемон задыхается, слабо борясь за очередной глоток воздуха, глаза его чуть блестели между неплотно сомкнутыми ресницами; невидящий, ослепленный своим оцепенением. Под солнечным загаром, покрывавшим его кожу, разливалась смертельная бледность. На его памяти, Сещемару никогда не видел его таким. Он нашел это слабо удовлетворяющим.

- Сещемару-самаааа, - раздался тихий шепот из-за занавешенного дверного проема, это Рин глядела в щелочку занавеси, покорно оставаясь снаружи, как демон ей и сказал. - Рин может помочь Инуяше-сан?

Она с нежеланием переоделась в ее обычное кимоно ранее в этот день, и сейчас крепко прижимала старательно свернутое хаори из меха огненной крысы к груди. Широко распахнутые ее глаза были серьезными, когда она смотрела в хижину, моргая на яркое пламя.

- Рин будет очень тихой и не разбудит Инуяшу-сан.

Сещемару захотелось было сказать ей, что полудемон почти в прямом смысле слова спит как мертвый и не проснется, даже если наступит конец света, но он распорядился, чтобы Джакен ответил на все ее вопросы о его полудемоническом брате, и на это ушла вся прошлая неделя. Кроме того, это не поможет оборвать ее новообретенную привязанность к Инуяше.

- Здесь скоро станет слишком жарко для тебя, - спокойно ответил он. - Но ты можешь принести его хаори.

Сияя, Рин вбежала внутрь, неловко разворачивая в руках сложенное хаори, чтобы укрыть бесчувственного полудемона. Но как только она подошла достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, насколько он на самом деле плох, она застыла на месте.

Тяжело сглотнув, она накрыла Инуяшу расправленным хаори, глаза ее бегали - склонившись над ним, она ясно увидела муку, отражающуюся на его полном страданий лице. Когда Инуяша рвано вдохнул и издал рыдающий хрип, глаза Рин наполнились слезами.

- Бедный Инуяша-сан, - прошептала она и вытерла его лоб рукавом кимоно, не обращая внимания, что пот успел украсить бисерными капельками ее саму. - Он умрет, да, Сещемару-сама? - тихий ужас в ее голосе страшно не понравился демону, и он впился взглядом в своего умирающего сводного брата, недовольный тем, что тот вызвал ее дискомфорт. Этого не будет.

- Нет. Он умрет лишь тогда, когда я пожелаю этого, - тихо рыкнул он, в глазах его, направленных на Инуяшу, читалась стальная клятва. - Не раньше этого.

Рин было достаточно и этого. Она улыбнулась и вытерла глаза, жизнерадостность ее вернулась незамедлительно.

- Ничего, если Рин вам поможет, Сещемару-сама? Ну пожалуйста? Инуяша-сан все-таки спас жизнь Рин, и если он и правда умрет, Сещемару-сама будет чувствовать себя одиноким.

Ребенок несколько искаженно видел его чувства по отношению к брату, но он не стал ее поправлять. Правду об этом ей может сообщить и Джакен.

- Если ты будешь выходить наружу и отдыхать от жары каждые полчаса, то можешь посидеть рядом с ним. Ему нужна такая высокая температура, как только возможно, - ровно сказал он. - И ни в коем случае не хватай его руки. У него острые когти.

- Как и у Сещемару-сама, - кивнула она, перелезая через лежащего Инуяшу, чтобы обосноваться у него под боком. Ее щеки уже покраснели от раскаленной атмосферы в хижине. - Инуяша-сан не расстроится, если Рин приляжет?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она отодвинула волосы его брата и легла рядом с ним, расположившись так, чтоб держаться за его здоровую руку***.

- Он весь вспотел, Сещемару-сама. Почему тогда Инуяша-сан дрожит, будто ему холодно?

Объяснять ей механизмы инфекции и лихорадки было бы чересчур долго.

- Тело Инуяши запуталось само в себе. Даже больше, чем для него нормально, - лаконично сказал он и поднял деревянную миску с бульоном, изящно нюхая жидкость. Соль и некий след мяса, слабые специи. Бульон не мог накормить демона, однако Инуяша не совсем им был. Может, он и даст ему столько энергии, сколько позволит демонической крови побороть заражение, необузданно захватившее его тело.

Тихо разъяренный, что он опускается до работы нянечки, хлопочущей над _полудемоническим_ инвалидом-братом, Сещемару набрал полный рот бульона, задержав его, не глотая; приподнял голову Инуяши, просунув руку ему под шею; запрокинул его лицо и прижал губы к инуяшиным. Под зачарованным взглядом Рин он цедил жидкость в рот другого, длинными пальцами массируя горло брата так, чтобы тот проглотил бульон. Это была кропотливая и унизительная работа, но в конечном счете Инуяша осилил больше, чем полмиски. Опустив его, Сещемару потянул суставы и поморгал, прогоняя намечающийся из-за жары в хижине туман в глазах. Его брови, он чувствовал, взмокли от пота. Рин, покрасневшая и вспотевшая, все это время глядела на него с трепетом, словно забыла обо всем в мире. Что ж, похоже на этого ребенка.

- Как это у вас получилось? Он выпил! Как птенчик! Рин думала, Инуяша-сан собачий полудемон! А настоящие собаки так делают, Сещемару-сама? Рин иногда видела, как люди такое делали, но Джакен-сама сказал, что Рин слишком маленькая, чтобы понять, но они ведь только кормили друг друга, так, Сещемару-сама? Джакен-сама такой глупый иногда, Рин рада, что он остался с А-Уном в лесу. А еще Джакен-сама забавно пахнет...

С благодарностью за чудесное избавление демон увидел, что у Рин закружилась голова от высокой температуры, и девочка плюхнулась около Инуяши. Он почти позавидовал ему: Инуяша мог не обращать внимания на болтовню.

Полудемон все это время не двигался, не считая движений его глаз под закрытыми веками. Темные, слипшиеся от влаги, ресницы его лежали на щеках, почти драматически контрастируя с серебристыми волосами. Что-то в его внешности заставляло Сещемару сжимать зубы и щурить глаза. Он не был демоном, прощающим слабости, но здесь было что-то иное. Перед ним был убийца Нараку, ханьо, посмевший отрубить ему руку, это был... это был его единокровный брат, медленно, дюйм за дюймом, скользящий к смерти в какой-то грязной человеческой деревне. Орущий, нахальный, сквернословящий идиот был тих, и болен, и уязвим. Губы Сещемару скривились.

- Сещемару-сама... - пролепетала Рин, - Инуяша-сан правда поможет Рин, когда выздоровеет?

Старуха вернулась в хижину, держа в руках ведро холодной воды, и он не стал отвечать. Ее видящий глаз обратился к Рин и задержался на ней на секунду, но она никак не прокомментировала ее появление.

- Если ты намереваешься выпарить из него лихорадку, то девочку желательно отвести в другое место. Мне ведомо, что демоны выносят гораздо более высокую температуру, чем смертные, и если она останется, ей будет плохо, - вежливо сказала она. - В нашей святыне есть пара запасных футонов.

Лорд демонов не мог оспорить ее слова; если Рин будет мирно спать в другом месте, он сможет развести огонь достаточно сильный, чтоб переломить жар Инуяши. Он может и выкарабкаться, если хоть раз придет в сознание.

- Рин. - Больше не прозвучало ни слов, ни приказаний, но девчушка и так поняла. С покорным кивком она поднялась, пошатываясь, на ноги, практически споткнулась об Инуяшу и подошла к Каэде. Старуха на мгновение впилась в него взглядом, но потом посмотрела на Инуяшу, и огонь, казалось, погас в ее пристальном глазу.

- Если ты сумеешь спасти его, не только он будет должен тебе. Деревня держится на нем, признают ли люди это - и его - или нет.

Голова Сещемару повернулась к ней, и он пронзил ее ледяными золотыми глазами.

- Инуяша не сторожевой пес этой деревни, как и не ее голодающая попрошайка.

Слова его наполнены были ровной уверенностью и не лишены некоторого оттенка превосходства. Каэде тут же поняла, что его мнение о деревне, которую Инуяша защищал все это время, колебалось где-то на уровне плинтуса. Из-за самого полудемона, или по его каким-то собственным причинам, оставалось только гадать.

Приобняв Рин рукой, мико оставила хижину двум братьям, надеясь против воли, что придет утро, а полудемон будет еще дышать.

Маленькая девочка зевнула рядом с ней.

- Не волнуйтесь об Инуяше-сан, бабушка. Сещемару-сама спасет его.

Эх, что и говорить о детской вере в совершенство мира. Каэде тоже хотела бы в него верить, почти хотела.

***

Инуяша изредка просыпался, медленно и тягуче, как бы проплывая через густую тьму. В краткие моменты облегчения, он почти находил в себе силы открыть глаза, но прояснений было недостаточно, и он оставался заперт в темноте за закрытыми веками.

Когда в один их таких моментов запах Сещемару ударил по его обонянию, полудемон окончательно уверился, что скоро умрет. Слишком близким чувствовалось его присутствие, слишком слаб был Инуяша, чтобы сделать что-то, кроме как лежать и надеяться на его милосердие. Бессильный, но полный паники. В сознании и неспособный пошевелиться. Он лежал на спине, подставив потенциальным врагам уязвимый обнаженный живот, чего он никогда бы не допустил, будь у него хоть капля силы. Он мог только слабо ловить ртом воздух и терпеть холодное горение его кожи.

Но не следовало ни нападения, ни звуков, ни боли, кроме той, что и так наполняла его лихорадочно дрожащее тело. Только что-то теплое и влажное прикасалось к ране на его руке, снова и снова, долгие и успокаивающие прикосновения. Он тщетно пытался разобраться в их природе, но спустя какое-то время уплывал обратно в кромешную тьму.

Через несколько секунд, или минут, или лет, он опять проснулся, чувствуя, как жидкость струится в его горло. Прохладная, благословенная вода! Он осознал, что может глотать, и просил добавки, слепо приоткрывая рот, но находил только любопытное чувство чего-то теплого, надавливающего на его губы. Аромат Сещемару продолжал висеть в воздухе, пока он не перестал различать, что было его, а что принадлежало его брату. Тут бодрствовать стало слишком сложно, и темнота вновь накатила на него.

Неисчислимое количество раз он просыпался и засыпал, и просыпался снова, и всегда присутствие Сещемару окружало его. Почему, он не понимал. Все, что было доступно его разуму, это то, что его сила возвращалась, и что руки, вытирающие его лоб, когти, касающиеся его щек, не причиняли ему боль.

Для Инуяши это было весомым доказательством ужасности его болезни, еще бы, видеть такие несбыточные сны...

***

Жар спал, когда рассвет пополз по холмам, раскидывая оранжевый свет по спящей деревне. Инуяша перестал мерзнуть, пот полился с него ручьями, его разбитое тело внезапно уступило удушающей жаре, царящей в хижине.

Когда обморок отпустил его, вытащив призрачные пальцы из его души, Инуяша открыл глаза и нашел миску у рта и собственную голову на чьих-то белых шелковых коленях. Автоматически выпив до дна соленый бульон, он сделал глубокий и приятно безболезненный вдох. Живой. Это слово никогда еще не казалось настолько сладким. Однако - Каэде, видимо, собирается самостоятельно его прикончить? Что это за хрень в бульоне, который она заставила его выпить залпом?

- Хватит уже, - наконец смог выдохнуть он, голос его огрубел и охрип от долгого молчания. - На вкус как дерьмо.

Он отпихнул руку, держащую миску, от лица и слишком поздно заметил, что пальцы на ней были длинными и изящными и оканчивались когтями. Полосы глубокого красного цвета, обвивающие запястье Сещемару, стали последним ключом к пониманию.

_- Во имя яиц святой собаки, мать ее перемать...!!_

Какой-то минимум его энергии успел вернуться, и Инуяша потратил его на то, чтоб откачнуться назад и дико взмахнуть одной рукой в поисках Тессайги; адреналин наполнил его и так уже изнасилованные вены, и мир закружился-завертелся вокруг него. Конечно же, ничего не вышло. Немного задохнувшись, он попытался выскользнуть из смертельной хватки его брата, но его поймали с удручающей легкостью. Итак, он сумел лишь в немом ужасе уставиться на своего пленителя и размышлять, а не умер ли он и не отправился ли прямиком в ад, в конце-то концов.

- Ты съ_ел_ Каэде и переехал в ее _хижину_?

Безразличные золотые глаза, пристально глядящие на него в ответ, сказали ему, что Сещемару не до шуток. Фактически, он выглядел, будто побывал у черта на куличках. Обычно безупречные волосы его были растрепаны и влажны от пота, броню он всю снял и аккуратно сложил у стены вместе с мечами. Ничего пугающего в его одежде не было, бело-красный шелк и пояс. Инуяша не мог взять в толк, что случилось, или почему он здесь, и почему он все еще жив, и _Ками, Ками, он спал на коленях _у Сещемару...

- Я нахожусь в аду, - сказал он себе, остаток его здравомыслия непоправимо разлетался на осколки недоверия и скепсиса. - При жизни я много грешил и поэтому попал в ад. Но это не объясняет, почему Сещемару нянчится со мной... разве что, змея _и до него добралась..._

Внезапное движение Сещемару отвлекло его от нездоровых рассуждений и заставило снова ясно увидеть, что с миром что-то не то, раз уж его брат-ублюдок не закатывает глаза из-за того, что ему так долго приходится переносить его присутствие. Уже не говоря о невероятных и безумных предположениях о его затруднительном положении, исходящих из того, что демон был убит маленькой змейкой. Изумленный, Инуяша исчерпал идеи. Стояла тишина, что пробирала его до глубины души.

- Что происходит?

Ответа не последовало сразу же, поскольку Сещемару, казалось, искал что-то в его лице перед тем, как обдумать свои слова. Но что бы ни было предметом его поиска, он его, очевидно, не нашел, и выражение его лица стало жестким и презрительным_. О_, хоть это, по крайней мере, было на него похоже. Знакомая территория для полудемона.

- Змеиный яд ослабил тебя настолько, что заражение подчинило себе твое тело. Неделя прошла с тех пор. На закате ты почти умер.

Вот черт. Инуяша мгновение переваривал услышанное, а потом слабо ухмыльнулся.

- Спорю, ты разочарован. Ты хотел прикарманить Тессайгу, если я умру, да?

Бульон был отравлен? Он задумался об этом, запутавшись в собственных мыслях. Вспомнил, как метался в бреду, и мельком глянул на свою раненую руку. Рубец от укуса все еще отлично виден, но какое б там заражение ни было, сейчас его нет. Рана была чистой и сухой. Его замешательство усилилось, и он стрельнул глазами на молчащего демона, кто невыразительно смотрел на него в ответ.

Медленно, с подозрением, Инуяша поднял руку и склонил над запястьем голову, обнюхивая рану. Голова его тут же отдернулась, он не мог поверить тому, что сказало его чутье. Широко открытые золотые глаза смотрели в пару таких похожих, но холодных и сощуренных. Вся его рана пахла Сещемару. _Весь он_ пах Сещемару.

Во время его болезни о нем заботился... его брат?

Мир снова начал вращаться вокруг него, и живот Инуяши свело.

- Блин, меня сейчас вырвет, - выпалил он, кислая и противная слюна наполнила его рот. Прижав тыльную сторону ладони ко рту, он зажмурил глаза и попытался сдержать подавляющее желание опустошить желудок. Новая капля пота стекла на его бровь, скатилась на веко, он сморгнул ее, и в его поле зрения неожиданно вошла рука Сещемару. Полудемон отпрыгнул от нее, дыхание тяжело колебало его грудь, в распахнутых глазах зрачки казались меньше булавочных головок, терялись в цвете солнечного света. Лицо его было белее мела.

- Не трогай меня, ты, гребаный ублюдок, - голос его скрипел из-за ужаса, близкого к панике. - За чем ты пришел, мне плевать, забирай и оставь меня в покое.

Глаза лорда демонов еще больше сузились при виде брата, дрожащего и отползающего от него как избитая дворняга. Он никогда так не делал в сражениях, но осознание того, что Сещемару зализывал его раны, заставило Инуяшу съежиться в отвращении и ужасе. В этом не было смысла, но когда он прослеживался в действиях полудемона?.. Сещемару вновь натянул плащ превосходства и придал лицу холодное и равнодушное выражение.

- Я смотрю, твои манеры не улучшились, - прохладно сказал он. - И как же ты намереваешься вынудить меня уйти, Инуяша?

Что-то явственно сверкнуло в диких глазах ханьо. Инуяша обнаружил, что сила прилила к его ногам, и, ужасно спотыкаясь, он вывалился из хижины в жару лета. Губы Сещемару едва разделились в легком удивлении.

«Ни в чем нет смысла», мелькнуло в голове у Инуяши, а мир вокруг него колыхался, и темнота, ослепляя, наползала с краев зрения. Он не догнал чего-то важного, что нужно было. Кое-кто сыграл злобную шутку со своим неразумным младшим полудемоническим братом, трахнул его мозги. Черт, это классно сработало. Он шатался и почти падал, только чистая сила воли позволяла ему стоять, солнце опаляло голую спину, волосы, спутанные и потные. Где Каэде? Где, _мать вашу_, Каэде?! Уязвленный, Инуяша чувствовал, как горят и болят его глаза, он не мог вспомнить, чтоб за всю свою жизнь был настолько слабым и усталым. Почти подохшим. Сещемару должен был станцевать на его могиле, а не спасать его жизнь.

Инуяша не строил иллюзий о том, как относится к нему старший брат. Он для демона ничего не стоит, тот ненавидит его. _Почему-то_ обвиняет его в смерти их отца. Он понимал, что ему нужно было успокоиться и подумать, но его состояние плюс Сещемару, находящийся в паре метров от него, равнялось срабатыванию сигналов тревоги во всей его сущности. Бежать, кровь его шептала костям, бежать. Но земля качалась и уплывала из-под ног, а потом поднялась, чтоб подхватить его падающее тело.

Нет, то, что подхватило обессилевшего полудемона, не было комковатой иссохшейся землей, но рукой, удержавшей его стоймя, в железном ограждающем объятии охватившей его поперек груди, под руками. Инуяша закашлялся от ее давления, но приоткрыл глаза, упрямо отказываясь терять сознание.

- Я убью ту проклятую змею, - с трудом выдавил он глупое и бессмысленное обещание. - А потом убью тебя, ты, свихнувшийся сукин сын...

Запрокинув голову, он поднял глаза вверх, глядя на каменное лицо брата.

- Чего... ты _хочешь_?

Последнее слово звучало с интонацией отчаянной просьбы, но ответа не было, так как золотые глаза опустели и закатились. Последние силы Инуяши истощились, и он упал без чувств.

Желание тяжело вздохнуть почти одолело Сещемару, но он заметил старую жрицу и Рин, идущих в его направлении, и пересилил его. Ослабив хватку и позволив Инуяше повиснуть на его предплечье, высокий демон понес расслабившегося брата обратно в хижину. Сбросив его на футон бесформенной кучей конечностей и разбросанных серебряных волос, лорд демонов принял решение за момент тишины. Он уйдет из этой местности на какое-то время, за время его отсутствия Инуяша вернет силу, и все войдет в норму. Тогда он и потребует вернуть долг и снова будет наслаждаться тем, как огонь кипит в глазах разъяренного полудемона.

Он уже насмотрелся на инуяшину слабость. Сейчас ему было ясно, что, чего бы он не хотел от своего полукровного брата, того следовало поставить на ноги, и на мгновение Сещемару задался вопросом, а должно ли это его беспокоить?

Странно, но он не знал ответа, только вспоминал влажные ресницы в свете огня и соленый запах в воздухе.

У Сещемару не было ответа, ни одного, самого завалящего, ответа.

* * *

* В оригинале глава именуется Delerium, долго думала, что это значит, потом решила, что автор имела в виду Delirium, лихорадку, или бред, с латыни.

** Я в последнее время все чаще задумываюсь, какой же род правильнее использовать для мечей. По идее, по правилам великого русского языка, названия имеют тот же род, что и предметы, носящие эти названия. Поэтому, раз уж я обзываю катаны мечами (меч – он мой), то должна Тессайгу то Тенсейгу употреблять в мужском роде (поправьте, если моя логика ошибочна). Но мне не хочется О_о. Я привыкла, что есть меч Тессайга – она моя, и меч Тенсейга – она моя. Что в аниме, что в манге так, а вдруг они и правы. Пусть все так и остается. Я бы переправила везде меч на катану, но мне лень ^_^.

*** Рин здесь не нарушает приказа Сещемару Он запретил ей трогать инуяшины кисти, ладони (hands), а она взялась за его руку где-то на уровне локтя, плеча или предплечья (arm), так что она послушная девочка.


	5. Глава 5 Использованный и оскорбленный

Автор: **Hella**, перевод Eugenie aka Tsukiy0mi

Бета: Golden Dragon

Персонажи: Сещемару, Инуяша

Рейтинг: T

Жанр: Drama/Romance

Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат Румико Такахаси и Хелле.

Перевод с любезного разрешения автора. Ссылка на оригинал в профиле.

* * *

5. Использованный и оскорбленный

_Я пойман в твою сеть…_

Прошло время, и Инуяша выздоровел.

Ну, если уж совсем искренне, выздоровело его тело. Гордость его по-прежнему была покрыта ранами, по поводу чего он нервничал вот уже несколько недель. Проснувшись после скандала с братом - что произошло аж на следующий день - он узнал, что ублюдок, задрав хвост, уже смотался из окрестности. Чтобы окончательно все испортить, прошел дождь, смывший весь запах, что мог от него остаться. Не в силах выследить его и раскромсать его укрывище на ленточки, Инуяша хандрил, рычал на деревенских и вообще всячески наводил их на мысли забросать его камнями. Вероятно, лишь то, что он осознавал свое дурное настроение и его причины, и спасло их жизни.

Честно говоря, он просто не знал, что думать о случившемся. Туманные воспоминания, что он вынес из этого безобразия, оставляли его с кислым привкусом на языке. Решив обо всем забыть, что, впрочем, не вполне удалось, Инуяша попытался вернуться к обычному ритму жизни. Так или иначе, его всегда угнетало излишнее обилие мыслительной деятельности...

Оно, это обилие, приводило к вопросам, на которе не было ответа.

Но дни шли, и его оплела спокойная рутинность тяжелой работы, тренировок с мечом и его обычных ежедневных стараний напугать деревенских детей до заикания, чтобы они от него отвязались. Увы, каким бы грязным полудемоном он ни был, это не особо помогало в его стараниях. Радовало, что хоть взрослые шлепали мелкое дурачье за то, что они по глупости бродили за ним по пятам, за их попытки потрогать его уши, шлепали до ярко-красного оттенка. Он был абсолютно уверен, что они это заслужили, но, проклятье, они ведь снова и снова возвращались.

И вот, чтоб скоротать один прекрасный туманный день, он потратил несколько часов на игру с мечом и утомился настолько, что ладони его горели, а волосы прилипли ко лбу. Заметив маленькую толпу детишек, следящих за каждым его шагом, он не удивился. Задумавшись на секунду над мыслью надеть рубаху, он отверг ее и одним быстрым движением вложил Тессайгу в ножны. Его глаза наткнулись на исчезающую рану на предплечье и задержались на ней на миг. Удивительно было, что ее все еще видно, видно так долго, и это при его-то скорости излечения… Ему не хотелось напоминаний. Он провел кончиками когтей по валику рубца, глаза его затуманились из-за воспоминаний, и он не углядел атакующих, пока те не вцепились в его штаны.

- Инуяша, можно поиграть с твоим мечом?

- Инуяша, ты хочешь есть?

- Инуяша, тебе нравится Дзуки-чан?*

- Инуяша, зачем тебе длинные волосы?

Этого хватило бы, чтобы свести с ума любого нормального человека. Однако, будучи сделан из более крепкого материала, чем он сам мог предположить, Инуяша заработал разве что нервный срыв. Ему, правда, показалось, что глаз его задергался.

- Заткнитесь, а? - в конце концов, рявкнул он, расстроено ощетинившись. - Я пну жопу того, кто задаст следующий идиотский вопрос!

Тишина. И затем:

- Инуяша сказал _жопа_!

- Инуяша, ты такой крутой!

- Я теперь буду говорить как Инуяша! Жопа! Жопа! Идииииооотский!

И этого вряд ли хватило бы, чтобы свести его с ума, но если он, черт побери, не уберется оттуда, то окажется на грани детоубийства. Положив руки на головы двух детей перед ним, он усадил их на задницы, и сбежал с поля, где тренировался. Ками, удрученно думал он в процессе побега, я предпочту камни в спину взамен обожания горстки перевозбужденных человеческих отпрысков. Позор в чистом виде. Я не привык к этому. Единственный ребенок, с которым я раньше общался, был брат Кагоме, и он никогда не бросался искать проклятых блох у меня в волосах.

Его стремительное и очень даже мужественное спасение привело его на противоположную окраину деревни. Здесь окружающие деревья были вырублены в пользу другого, маленького, поля, оно было довольно грязным и поэтому непривлекательно для детских игр. Инуяша скривился, увидев грязь под ногтями на пальцах ног, ощущение нечистоты доставало.

- Проклятые дети, - пробормотал он, тряся ногой. - Загнали меня черте куда...

Все равно радуясь долгожданной тишине, он прикрыл глаза, погрузившись в ощущение ветра, поднимающего и разметывающего волосы, обоняя свежую траву и сорванные фиолетовые цветы, росшие неподалеку. Он чувствовал, как медленно расслабляются плечи. Это было приятно, оказаться вновь одному, выходя из деревни. Он даже не понял, что привык к этому настолько, что даже слоняющиеся по деревне жители напрягали его. Хоть ему это и не нравилось, но так он практиковался для одинокой жизни. Зависеть только от себя. Жить только для себя. Остальные ушли, а их объединение... что ж, так должно было быть. Угроза в лице Нараку соединила их. То, что они путешествовали вместе, было заслугой Кагоме, предполагал он. Это естественно, что без нее у него нет никаких причин, чтобы удерживать их. И вовсе ему этого не хочется. Люди должны жить своими человеческими жизнями. Полудемоны же, с другой стороны...

Глаза Инуяши потемнели, вновь упав на рваный шрам на запястье. Полудемоны же изначально не имеют места в мире, сказал бы Сещемару.

Сещемару. Он прикрыл веки и выругался про себя.

Каэде сообщила ему обо всех деталях недели, выпавшей из его жизни, обо всем, что видела и слышала, начиная с того момента, как Сещемару принес его в деревню, до его же таинственного возвращения семь дней спустя. О непонятном ей способе, который спас ему жизнь, сломал его лихорадку и остановил его набирающее обороты падение в объятия Костлявой. Она понятия не имела, почему демон это сделал, и здесь Инуяша был с ней солидарен. Он ждал, что его чистокровный брат швырнет в него еще один фигуральный тапок, тот, что прояснит разум несчастного ханьо, но, к вящему его раздражению, этого не произошло. И тем не менее, кое-что он понимал.

_Если ты выживешь после этого, полудемон, то будешь у меня в долгу._

Уши Инуяши задергались. Он уронил голову, зашипев сквозь зубы. В долгу, в _долгу_ - да он в жизни никому ничего не был должен! Никто не _заботился_ о нем. До этого раза. А в этот раз это был Сещемару. Наверняка, была особая причина, задняя мысль, и он уверен, что эта мысль далека от беспокойства о благополучии братца-полукровки. Все еще дыша с присвистом, он боролся с желанием завыть, зарычать, залаять, высказать свое расстройство небу прекраснейшего летнего утра. Должен озабоченному чистокровному сукиному сыну... Да и _черт с ним_, разъяренно и категорично решил он.

Заблудившись в собственных думах, Инуяша не отреагировал вовремя на внезапный шелест в высокой траве позади него.

- Ага! Готовься к смерти, Инуяша! - радостно завопил кто-то из-за спины, а потом воздух вокруг него загорелся.

Оглушительно матерясь, полудемон пригнулся к земле, неожиданно для себя проехался несколько метров по скользкой слякоти, затем кувыркнулся и вытащил меч. Теперь он во всеоружии стоял перед своим крошечным, зеленым и бесспорно подхалимским противником. Джакен, размахивая Нинтодзю, норовил попасть по нему посохом, будто амулетом, изгоняющим зло. Голова старика изрыгала огонь, струя которого летела точнехонько в полудемона. По-правде говоря, эффект вышел не тот из-за одежды из меха огненной крысы, но Инуяша почувствовал запах горящих волос и выскочил из огня, молниеносным прыжком оказавшись за спиной Джакена. Он схватил посох и вырвал его из перепончатых лапок демона-жабы. Тессайгу полудемон, боясь перестараться и убить ненароком мелкого поклонника Сещемару, убрал в ножны на поясе.

- И что это такое, ко всем чертям, - бросил Инуяша, поднимая Нинтодзю к лицу одной рукой. У его ног Джакен тщетно подпрыгивал и протягивал руки, стараясь ухватить драгоценное оружие. Он поднял посох повыше. - Ты почти сжег мои брови!

- У полудемонов вроде тебя нет права иметь брови! – пронзительно и абсурдно заверещал Джакен. - Отдай посох сейчас же!

Но полудемон только издевательски улыбался, глаза его сияли золотом, и Джакен решил нанести удар ниже пояса. Буквально. Он нагло ударил Инуяшу кулаком в промежность.

Это подкосило его даже лучше, чем магические четки. Инуяша, задыхаясь, свалился камнем, свернулся в клубок, как пулемет плюясь бесполезными проклятьями. Но посох он не отпустил.

- Гребаная жаба! Тебе конец! О, ками, ты, мать твою, уже _труп_!

На глазах его выступили слезы. Дико мотая посохом из стороны в сторону, он запустил жабу, наподобие бейсбольного мяча Соты, прямиком в лужу. Тот упал лицом вниз и какое-то время барахтался, пуская пузыри; Инуяша злобно надеялся, что он утонет. Охая, полудемон оперся на посох и поднялся на ноги, полностью вымазанный в грязи. Пах его отчаянно болел после блестящего удара.

- СВОЛОЧЬ! - заорал он, не в силах иначе выпустить пар. День был явно дрянной, неблагоприятный был день. Яростно вытирая лицо, он начал прочесывать когтями неровные обугленные пряди, вытаскивая из волос засыхающие куски грязи. Это, впрочем, не спасало его внешность, он все еще выглядел как мстительный болотный мононоке.

Тонкий крик прорезал воздух где-то позади, и в тревоге Инуяша снова вытащил меч. Но это просто была девочка, выбежавшая из деревьев. Раскинув руки, она, сияя, мчалась прямо к нему.

- Инуяша-саааааааан! Ты не умер!

Чем ближе она оказывалась, тем больше им овладевало необъяснимое желание убежать. Что не то было с несущимися к нему детьми? Что в них его так нервировало? Их липкие пальцы? Их нетактичные вопросы? Или...

- Оооо! Черт! - ругнулся Инуяша, шатнувшись назад и вдруг осознав, что именно было не так. Их постоянные попытки обнять его.

Рин врезалась в него, даже не замедлив бега, и обхватила его за талию. Инуяша в ужасе смотрел на нее и прикидывал, что можно сделать в подобной ситуации. Вырваться и спрятаться? Замереть? Притвориться мертвым? Проклятье, он _не мог ничего припомнить_.

- Черт побери, я говорил когда-нибудь, что это хорошо - _вцепляться_ в других людей?

Яркие глаза Рин искрились.

- Я обнимала тебя, когда ты спал!

Н-да... - безучастно подумал Инуяша, потому что это не злило его совершенно.

- Сделаем вид, что я этого не слышал, - сказал он наконец, деморализованный.

Кривясь от неудобства, он старательно отвел от себя ее ладошки и удержал ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Глаза его зорко осматривали все кругом, ища признаки его присутствия. Ветер дул в том направлении, откуда пришла девочка, так что никаких запахов он не учуял, и увидеть тоже ничего не получилось. Под его рукой Рин взволнованно подпрыгивала на пальцах.

- Я так счастлива, что с тобой все хорошо, Инуяща-сан! Ри... Я правда очень за тебя переживала! - настойчиво проговорила она, словно он не понял это сразу же.

Инуяша неловко пожал плечами.

- Просто Инуяша, - сказал он ей, хмуро глядя на нее. - Ты не можешь звать меня Инуяшей-сан после того, как обнимала меня во сне. Это уже слишком. - Тут ему кое-что пришло в голову. - Эй, это как так ты не называешь себя Рин, когда говоришь?

Рин снова улыбнулась, глаза ее продолжали сверкать.

- Джакен-сама говорит, что я уже взрослая, чтобы так говорить, поэтому он научил меня, как говорить правильно. Сещемару-сама думает, что у меня очень хорошо получается! - она смотрела на него с любопытством. - Инуяша, как ты думаешь, у меня хорошо получается? Джакен-сама сказал, что у меня неплохо выходит для глупого человека, а ты полудемон, значит, ты знаешь лучше, чем он.

Против его желания неохотная улыбка изогнула его губы.

- Даже лучше, чем твой Сещемару-сама, в котором вообще ничего от человека нет? - поддразнил он ее.

Рин заколебалась на минуту и в сомнении прижала палец к губам.

- Ты и правда говоришь намного больше, чем Сещемару-сама... - рискнула сказать она, явно внутренне разрываясь. Ей, кажется, пришлось переломить что-то в себе, чтобы в конечном счете кивнуть.

- Рин думает, что ты лучше знаешь, - выпалила она скороговоркой, будто сказать это значило совершить смертный грех. - Я имею в виду, Я думаю так!

Она сделала широкий шаг к нему и ухватилась за его пояс, сжав ткань штанов кулачками. Огромные глаза ее смотрели на него.

- Не говори Джакену-сама, что я такое сказала!

Инуяша усмехнулся. Знаю лучше, чем Сещемару, да? Хорошо, мать твою. С внезапным приливом великодушия он протянул руку к маленькой девочке и погладил ее по голове.

- Не волнуйся. Я думаю, что все равно я его уже убил.

Он обернулся через плечо туда, где должен был находиться демон, и лениво позвал:

- Ты еще живой там, жаб?

Во время его короткого разговора с Рин Джакен ухитрился перевалиться на спину и теперь с отвращением вылавливал в луже свою шляпу. Грязь покрывала все его лицо. Взгляд, который он подарил Инуяше, был полон сплошного раздражения и недоброжелательности.

- Глупый ханьо! Рин, отойди от него, иначе его блохи перепрыгнут на тебя!

Рин не обратила на него внимания, снова прыгая на пальцах.

- Значит, ты поможешь мне, Инуяша? Мы вернулись, чтобы найти тебя, ведь ты болел раньше. Сещемару-сама сказал нам пойти и поискать тебя без него, потому что ему кажется, что ты просто убил бы себя, дерясь с ним, если бы он тоже пришел...

Заложив руки за спину, она моргала большими карими глазами, ловя его взор.

- Я не хочу, чтобы Инуяша умер. Ты нравишься мне!

Он не знал, что, черт возьми, обо всем этом думать. Помочь ей? Она говорит, он убил бы себя руками Сещемару? Чушь. Где здесь подвох, и где вообще смысл? В чем она просила его помощи? Почему, черт возьми, единокровный братец прислал к нему мелкую цепкую подопечную, конфузящую и обнимающую его? Чтоб подлым обходным путем сломать его сопротивление? Но он мог просто прийти и выбить из него согласие вместе с кишками. Здесь так ясно воняло ловушкой, что даже думать об этом было бессмысленно. Глядя на девчонку серьезными золотыми глазами, он перебирал в голове все пути отступления, потому как если он не сбежит, она обезоружит его щенячьим взглядом и заведет его прямо в западню. Он пожал плечами, мысленно открещиваясь от участия в этой глупости, и сообщил:

- Гм, думаю, нет. Я помогать точняк не стану. Что б это ни было, Сещемару отлично справится сам. Скажи ему, чтоб поднял свою ленивую задницу и принялся за дело. Я ему не прислуга.

Ее глаза распахнулись и наполнились слезами, не успел он закончить свою тираду. Она беспомощно уронила руки.

- Н-но... я могу умереть, если ты не поможешь! Я не хочу быть больше обузой! Ты же человек наполовину и можешь мне помочь! Ну, пожалуйста! У Джакена-сама есть посох! А Сещемару-сама сказал, что если бы он захотел, он легко бы меня победил, он ведь такой высокий и сильный, и когти у него не простые, а ядовитые, хоть он может драться только одной рукой, и... и... ну, пожалуйста, ты должен научить меня, как защищаться!

Она зажмурилась, и влага с ее ресниц побежала ручейками по щекам. Она плюхнулась на землю и поклонилась ему в ноги.

- Я очень прошу, покажи мне, как сражаться, Инуяша!

Плечи ее вздрагивали от приглушенных рыданий, слезы орошали траву.

- Я прошу тебя! Рин не хочет, чтобы ее отослали!

Инуяша уставился в никуда.

Так вот что заставило Сещемару спасать его жизнь?

Он хотел, чтоб Инуяша обучил его любимицу, как заботиться о себе?

Полудемон давно признал, что моментом, наиболее близким к моменту семейного единства, к моменту их братства, была победа над Соу'унгой. Вслух он никогда бы так не сказал, но то сражение о многом заставило его задуматься. Они прошли натуральный ад. Но их вражда осталась прежней; ничего не изменилось. Ну и ладно - он давно принял факт, что Сещемару ненавидит его, принял его презрение и отвращение. Инуяша не прятался от жалящих оскорблений и ледяных взглядов. Чаще всего, он отвечал взаимностью. Злоба за злобу, удар за удар. Это было справедливо. С чего бы ему сдерживаться? В конце концов, Сещемару много раз пытался его убить, за то, кем он был - полудемоном, по чьим жилам текла человеческая кровь его матери. Все потому, что демон не переваривал людишек.

Он все это принимал как данность

Но несколько недель назад, его безупречно демонический брат выручил его просто затем, чтоб он научил Рин - _человека_ - как выжить в одиночку.

Это... это просто была его прихоть.

Треклятая прихоть.

И чему он удивляется, подумал Инуяша. Почему его кулаки дрожат, а глаза сверкают? Он стоял перед девчонкой и обдумывал отличную мысль. Наклонив голову, чтобы челка затеняла глаза, он, не оборачиваясь, обратился к Джакену:

- Где он? - спросил он неровным от эмоций голосом. - Раз он не соизволил придти сам, то скажи мне, где он, будь он проклят.

Джакен насмешливо фыркнул:

- Ради чего мне отвечать тебе? Ради того, чтоб ты пошел и побеспокоил Сещемару-сама? Да я никогда...

Он развернул лицо к Джакену, чуть-чуть, чтоб покоситься на него бешеным золотым глазом. Что бы Джакен ни прочитал в его выражении, он прожевал свою реплику в пользу прямому ответу.

- Он - там, - кротко указал крошечный демон, забыв о своей извечной надменной браваде. - Или был там, когда мы ушли.

Не проронив больше ни слова, Инуяша оставил парочку, ворвавшись в лес в направлении, которое вело к Сещемару. Облепленный грязью, забывший где-то рубаху и хаори, и абсолютно к этому факту равнодушный, он ускорил свой бег в поисках отлично знакомого запаха. Если козел думал, что полудемон сложит лапки и выполнит все его пожелания, то он удивится. Самодовольный высокомерный козел... Инуяша был разъярен, но как-то не так, как обычно. Отличие заключалось главным образом в том, что сколько Инуяша ни хватался за голову, она отказывалась понимать, что случилось с двумя столетиями, а может, и больше, незамутненной братской ненависти. Если он лично совершил какую-то ошибку, за которую брат его запрезирал, - это он мог понять. Если брат просто людей терпеть не мог - это, в общем, тоже понять можно. Но вот так обнаружить, что Сещемару пересилил свое отвращение и спас его ради какой-то бесполезной человеческой малявки... перечеркнув все свои прошлые убеждения ради нее... а если бы она не нуждалась в этой дурацкой помощи, Сешемару просто дал бы Инуяше подохнуть...

Какое-то горькое и незнакомое чувство переполняло его, и он вдруг изумленно понял, что оно было странно похоже на ревность. Это настолько не было ему свойственно, что он почти споткнулся в своем стремительном беге сквозь деревья. Невеселый смех застрял в его горле, на вкус как рвота с примесью крови и яда. Занятно. Если Сещемару действительно привязался к девочке настолько, что выручил его лишь для того, чтобы Инуяша оказал ей услугу, хрен с ним. Но если он думал, что его наивный младший брат хоть пальцем пошевелит, чтоб расплатиться с "долгом"...

Инуяша не был должен - никогда, никому и ничего. За всю его жизнь. И это не изменится, даже если тот, кто пытается это изменить - Сещемару.

Не изменится, если он этого не позволит.

Предчувствие, которое мучило его весь день, вспыхнуло с новой силой. Сегодня ночью ожидалось новолуние, и он совершенно не намеревался оказаться неподалеку от Сещемару, когда сумерки упадут на землю. Нет, он будет совсем, совсем в другом месте. Полчаса прошло, и он ощутил запах брата, правда, произошло это только тогда, когда он почти в него врезался.

Инуяша вылетел на поляну на берегу узкой речушки и вовремя затормозил, чудом избежав столкновения с Сещемару. Высокий демон сидел с отсутствующим видом, опираясь на валун и согнув одну ногу в колене. Золотые глаза его пристально изучали воду. На Инуяшу он даже не глянул.

- Воняешь грязью, - интонация его была безразличной. - Смею предположить, что ты теперь боишься купаться в том ручье, Инуяша.

Он приподнял голову, с безэмоциональным лицом оглядывая взъерошенного полудемона. Рот его слегка скривился в отвращении, и это было единственным признаком его реакции. Затем непонятное выражение изменило его черты, но лишь на миг.

- На мой взгляд, ты полностью здоров.

Реплики было достаточно, чтобы темперамент ханьо занялся как хворост от искры. Он так плотно сжал челюсти, что больно было говорить.

- Хватит ерундить, ублюдок, - зашипел он сквозь зубы. - Скажи мне, какую, черт возьми, игру ты ведешь? Подсылаешь ко мне ребенка, для чего? Пытаешься избавить _себя_ от необходимости показать ей, каким краем нож режет? Ты _для этого_ снизошел до спасания полукровок? - он изогнул губы в злой улыбке. - Ты так гордость сохраняешь, типа и не заботишься о человечьем детеныше? Заставляешь меня делать это вместо тебя? Да иди ты _знаешь куда_, Сещемару.

Он выплевывал ядовитыми словами на демона то, что разъедало его изнутри, желая, чтобы тот оскорбился и разозлился. Тогда бы у Инуяши было оправдание вытащить и применить Тессайгу. Но Сещемару не велся. О, ярость в его глазах и на лице была темней, чем грозовая туча, но он ничего не делал, только сжал кулак, и в тишине отчетливо хрустнули суставы.

- Твоя истерика неуместна, младший брат, - в конце концов, ответил он, тон его был ровным и четким. - Неблагодарный, даже несмотря на то, что я спас твое никчемное существование. А должен бы рассыпАться в поклонах.

Инуяша побледнел.

- _Да пошел ты_! - сделав глубокий вдох, чтоб утихомирить гнев, угрожающий захлестнуть его с головой, он продолжил: - Ты и правда думал, что я с этим соглашусь? Ты чертов псих, если принял меня за человеколюбивого святошу. Она - твое дитя. Если она умрет, это будет на твоей совести.

Сещемару холодно улыбнулся.

- Она очарована тобой, - сказал он в ответ. - Весьма глупо, сдается мне, раз тебе все равно, что с ней случится.

- Она не моя ответственность! - взорвался Инуяша. - Мучает чувство вины? Иди и сбрось ее куда-нибудь еще, сын четырехногой _шлюхи_! Если ты ради этого мне помог, то лучше бы бросил меня погибать!

Что бы в его грубости ни послужило последней соломинкой, сломавшей спину верблюду, но оно с успехом заменило холодную маску Сещемару на звериную и кровожадную.

- Следи за своим языком, ханьо, - сказал он с предупреждением, поднимаясь на ноги плавным движением, напомнившем ему о змеином броске. А это вызвало следующую ассоциацию, которая лишь масла подлила в и так уже полыхающий характер Инуяши. - Я вернул тебя с рубежа того света с определенной целью, но если ты откажешься от своего долга, я могу просто закончить твое несчастное прозябание раз и навсегда. Уверяю тебя, никто в этом мире не станет долго оплакивать твою безвременную кончину.

Какое-то безрассудное и дикое чувство охватило полудемона тогда, и он расхохотался, хоть и догадываясь, как безумно это выглядело. Ему было начхать.

- А знаешь что? Я отказываюсь. Полностью и абсолютно отказываюсь. Так что можешь убивать меня, Сещемару. Начинай уже, что ли. Я просто ками проклятый полудемон. Нараку сдох. Мне не за что _бороться_ и нечем _заняться_, и я лучше умру, чем помогу тебе обойти твою гребаную чистокровную демоническую гордость. Вот.

Он наплевательски бесстрашно улыбнулся. Сейчас он забыл о любой осторожности. О любом самосохранении. Он вытащил из-за пояса Тессайгу вместе с ножнами и бросил ее к ногам Сещемару.

- Теперь я безоружен. Итак, почему бы тебе не взять и прикончить меня как шелудивую дворнягу? Я ведь и есть - шелудивая дворняга. Затем можешь забрать себе меч, забрать свою свиту и жить себе долго и счастливо.

Опрометчивое веселье слетело с его лица. Стискивая зубы, он шагнул вперед, наступив прямо на свой драгоценный меч, и взглянул в лицо брату.

- В конечном счете, раз ты спас меня из случайной прихоти, то и чтобы убить меня, тебе долго раздумывать не нужно. Ну, давай, Сещемару. Я здесь, типа, _уговариваю_ тебя.

Душа его была мрачна, глаза застыли сталью, но, не чувствуя ни страха, ни сомнения, он смотрел в глаза брату и просил оборвать его жизнь.

Пристально глядя на Инуяшу, Сещемару какое-то время не шевелился, исследуя взамен обращенное к нему лицо. Выпачканные белые пряди, вымазанные грязью щеки, дергающиеся желваки. Глаза Сещемару скользили по его брату. Вниз к выставленному горлу, где неравномерно пульсировала артерия. Обратно до линии губ, сжатых так, что те побелели и обескровились. К мятежным золотым глазам, самым пустым и самым холодным из тех, какие старший демон мог вспомнить. Ничто не выдавало причин, по которым его младший брат зашел так далеко, переступив через неписаные границы, установленные ими в их прошлом. Почти незаметно наклонившись, самую малость сократив расстояние между ними, он вдыхал его запах, пока тот не обволок его легкие, его горло и его язык. Но он не слышал ничего, кроме ярости и агрессии, соленой от пота кожи и крови в его венах, щедро приправленных пылью и землей. И за все это время Инуяша ни на миллиметр не отступил.

Он и не думал блефовать, наконец осознал Сещемару, слегка расширив глаза, и выпрямился. Инуяша был серьезен.

Отказываясь сильнее раздражать ханьо, зная, как легко этого достигнуть, демон поднял бледную руку и когтями коснулся места, где под гладкой кожей видна была яремная вена. Они царапнули подсохшую земляную корку, которая чуть отслоилась из-за дыхания Инуяши. Когти в таком опасном месте, напротив жизненно важной вены... это зрелище не понравилось ему. Лицо его напряглось, но он продолжал смотреть. Инуяша предложил жизнь, и он - тот, кому она предложена.

- Продолжай, - низким голосом после паузы сказал полудемон. - Ты давно этого хотел, а сейчас даже имеешь мое согласие. Или убей меня, или позаботься, чтобы мы никогда, слышишь, никогда больше не встретились. Я из деревни не уйду, и все, что тебе нужно сделать, это к ней не приближаться. Нам незачем снова пересекаться. Я понимаю, что ты ненавидишь меня и что я - позорное пятно в твоей родословной. Я понимаю, что ты считаешь меня ошибкой, из-за которой погиб старик. Я дурак-полукровка, которого надо было утопить сразу после рождения, да? Так ведь?

Скрипя зубами, он ощущал, как жжет в глазах. Это уязвляло. Безмерно.

- Я соглашался со всем этим. Но ты... ты все перекорячил. Тебе надо было дать мне умереть, будь ты проклят. Если ты это для малявки... ками, лучше бы ты прекратил мои мучения, когда вернулся, а не лечил.

- Слишком много слов, Инуяша, - шепнул Сещемару со странным взглядом.

Инуяша с трудом сглотнул.

- Неужто? И что? Ты походя унизил меня, сволочь. Я пытался понять, почему меня это так цепляет, и понял. Тебе слова на меня жалко, но ты пожертвовал целую ночь, заботясь о моей никчемной заднице, чтобы я сыграл в сенсея для нечаянно подобранной тобой сиротушки? И не простой, а человеческой сиротушки. Ты нападал на меня, обвиняя в том, что я родился от человека, и все же...

Сещемару верно заметил, он _слишком много_ болтает. Инуяша шагнул назад, отводя обиженные глаза от брата.

- Забудь. Просто забудь. Забудь, что я _существую_.

Хватит. Хватит уже. Отходя, почти шатаясь, он медленно покачал головой и отвернулся, чувствуя себя опустошенным. Рука Сещемару в течение краткого мгновения задержалась в воздухе, упав затем с шелестом ткани. Он просто смотрел, как Инуяша нагибается и забирает Тессайгу, автоматически возвращая ее на место. Незамеченный, он потер пальцы друг о друга, словно его мучил зуд. Его младший брат собрался уходить. Лицо его не изменилось ни на бит.

Опустив голову, Инуяша почти покинул поляну, но Сещемару заговорил:

- А если бы я сказал, что я оправдываю себя с ее помощью?

Инуяша окаменел. Глаза его были пусты и слепы, пока он пытался переварить равнодушный вопрос брата. Затем он моргнул и с тихим смешком повернул голову, самоуничижительно усмехнувшись.

- Но это не так, правда? - понимающе спросил он.

Сещемару отвел взор, вновь направив глаза на журчащую воду. Его ответ так и не прозвучал.

Инуяша уставился на землю и длинно выдохнул.

- Долг, да?

Рассмеявшись про себя, он отбросил грязные волосы за спину. Долг - всегда долг. Тем не менее, он не может в качестве оплаты спасти Сещемару жизнь. Но, возможно, есть еще кое-что, что в его силах сделать. Прошло уже много времени, но не зря ведь говорят о крепости демонической плоти.

Глядя на небо, чей оранжево-розовый оттенок предвещал окончание очередного дня, полудемон мысленно пожал плечами.

Попытаться стоило.

* * *

* В оригинале Suki-чан. Принимая ввиду неблагозвучность прямой транслитерации, я решила слегка видоизменить имя. Вообще, на японском имя звучит как С'ки, поскольку У между глухими редуцируется, но тогда это имя начинает принимать излишний смысл уже на японском (Ски – нравиться, любить), так что беру на себя смелость, под мою ответственность и т.д. ^_^


	6. Глава 6 Опасное соглашение

Дисклеймер: ничего не мое.

6. Опасное соглашение

_Твоя кожа сверкает в каплях..._

Благодеяния в любых формах и видах - независимо от того, что это были за благодеяния или для кого они совершались - не были инуяшиным коньком. Он не умел играть в _хорошего парня. _Он защищал то, что ему принадлежало, и все. А поскольку ему не принадлежало ничего, он заботился о себе.

Только о себе.

- Я подписываю себе смертный приговор, - пробормотал Инуяша, сам себе предсказывая, во что выльется текущая ситуация. Выходило неутешительно. Он был почти уверен, что его глупость родилась из произошедшей истерики, и, как он ни прятал ее за мужской гордостью, она все равно поднимала свою глумящуюся голову. Ну да, он довольно часто рисковал жизнью, спасая гордость, но не тогда же, когда он становился _человеком!_

И в довершение всего, он ходил в одних штанах.

Вот поэтому он бы скорее умер, укушенный змеей. Вот поэтому он не хотел быть обязан Сещемару. Потому что теперь он был раздет наполовину, но зато унижен - по самые кисточки на ушах. Сбросив волосы на грудь, чтобы хоть так прикрыть кожу от студеного касания ночного воздуха, он скрестил руки и постарался дрожать незаметно. Ему еще предстояло пересечь немалое расстояние. Он совершил неплохой рывок до захода солнца, но потом его скорость значительно упала. Это не было важно, он все равно зашел слишком далеко. По крайней мере, он оставил лес и свору низших демонов, которые могли захотеть им перекусить, позади. Трусливые стервятники, они предпочитали обретаться в лесных массивах, не выходя на открытые равнины.

Вопрос, тем не менее, исчерпан не был. Почему он шатается по полям в ночь новолуния? Почему он по доброй воле идет по земле, а не сидит в безопасности на самом высоком дереве в округе? О причине можно догадаться - это все она, его мужская гордость, в очередной раз вознамерившаяся свести его в могилу. Долг перед Сещемару висел на нем как свинцовый плащ, такой же тяжеленный, холодный и неудобный. Согласиться на предложение брата и обучить девчонку самозащите было бы легким выбором, но это предложение звучало как прямой приказ. Ну уж нет, нашел дурака. Он восстановит честь другим способом.

Было еще кое-что, что может понадобиться Сещемару. Кое-что, что Инуяша может для него достать.

Полуночно-синие глаза изучили знакомый вид - озеро Подземного царства. Место окончательной могилы Соу'унги, зловещего и вселяющего ужас Меча Ада.

Забавно - как он ни столкнется с ним, это всегда означает еще одну встречу с Сещемару.

Дыра закрылась, когда меч упал внутрь нее. Земля как занавес сомкнулась над пустотой, отрезая Ад от мира живых. Молчаливое свидетельство произошедшему - теперь ему не притвориться, что это был просто дурной сон. Все было наяву. Здесь образовалась впадина, чуть ли не с мамонта в ширину. Вода заполнила ее... потребовались месяцы, чтобы возникло целое озеро. В нем ничего не росло и ничего не жило. Полудемон предположил, что вода была осквернена; берега были голы, без единой травинки. Чувствуя трепет в груди, Инуяша подошел к кромке воды и потрогал пальцем ноги воду.

Ее температура была такой же, как у воздуха, настолько, что воду было трудно ощутить. Если бы он не знал точно, то сказал бы, что это что-то иное, а не невинная влага. Волосы на загривке у него встали дыбом, он нахмурился, но с раздражением прогнал наваждение. Просто вода. Просто большая яма с водой, и сейчас ему не страшно намочить уши.

Вылезая из хакама, чтобы позже не замерзнуть до смерти в мокром, он на мгновение усомнился, глядя на черный водоем. Но даже если там и нет ничего, то он предпочтет проверить.

Рыча на собственное безумие, одетый только в бриз, Инуяша нырнул в озеро.

* * *

Время двигалось к полуночи, небо было удручающе темным без луны, лишь мерцал впотьмах походный костерок, который Рин развела, чтобы сильно не мерзнуть ночью. Джакен спал, прислонившись к А-Уну, посох он даже во сне держал так, будто кто-то хочет его отнять. Не просыпаясь, он проклинал Инуяшу. Рин, как ни странно, спала, завернувшись в хаори вышеупомянутого полудемона, которое, по ее словам, она нашла брошенным в поле. Ее отстиранное от комков грязи кимоно сушилось на ветке.

Сещемару сидел у древесных корней, глядя в чернильное ночное небо. Потрескивание огня и ласковое журчание реки неподалеку - вот и все, что нарушало бездонную тишину. Ночь была мирной, но спать ему не хотелось.

Но вот звук чьих-то неуверенных шагов проник в его уши, и он насторожился. Услышав неровное дыхание, он немного расслабился. Обычный человек. Шуршание и шелест ветвей и кустов, которые он раздвигал. Шаги прервались: ночной путешественник споткнулся. Сильный треск: он упал. Он был близок, демон мог услышать стучащие зубы, хотя ночь была вполне теплой. Человек болен, решил он, и бежит от чего-то. Возможно, от голодного демона. Или, может быть, это вор, совершивший дерзкий налет на деревню. Сещемару закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на звуках. Нет. Деревня в другой стороне. Этот человек идет к ним, вероятно, заметив свет от костра.

А затем человек вновь споткнулся и приглушенно выругался. Глаза Сещемару удивленно распахнулись.

Не доверяя тому, что сказали ему его чувства, Сещемару поднялся и слился с лесными тенями.

* * *

Этот лес, очевидно, вырос специально за тем, чтобы убить его.

Он почти ничего не видел в непроницаемой тьме и мог полагаться лишь на чувство направления, которое помогало ему не отклоняться от цели, но не мешало ему спотыкаться о каждый корень и падать в каждый колючий кустарник. Дважды он едва не заблудился и дважды ему пришлось ориентироваться по звездам, чтобы вернуть себя на верный путь. Но сейчас он видел огонек, и в нем теплилось смешанное облегчение. Он замерз, вымок, выпачкался, и множество мелких царапин кровило тут и там. Не забудьте еще о том, как он вымотался. Он был вынослив, как всякий человек, но паранойя и ультравысокая тревожность вот уже семь часов подъедали по краям его нервы. Один, ночью, в лесу и в человеческой форме... если он не отыщет безопасное место для отдыха, то ой как сам себя пнет.

Почему лагерь Сещемару казался ему безопасным местом на краю вязкой темноты, он понятия не имел. Может, элементарно потому, что там было светлей. Он надеялся, что не вручит брату оружие, которым тот его и прикончит. Трясущейся рукой он убрал темные волосы с влажного от пота лица, полуночные глаза его решительно сощурились. Он туда доберется и живьем оттуда уйдет. На секунду ему пришла в голову мысль, что можно просто забросить его ношу в лагерь с этого расстояния, но зная, как ему везет, она окажется точнехонько в костре. Вода - это одно, но он не был уверен, что поджаренный подарок останется пригодным к использованию по назначению. Облизнув губы, он глубоко вдохнул и длинно выдохнул... и рассеянно моргнул. Вот сейчас... что-то шевелилось? Это было, как будто...

Прохладное дыхание овеяло его плечо, и Инуяша вскрикнул, как мечом размахивая отрубленной рукой Сещемару, и завертелся на месте, отыскивая полуслепыми глазами нападающего.

- Кто, _твою мать_, ты такой? Покажись, и я выпущу из тебя кишки!

Глаза его дико вглядывались в окружающие деревья, но ничто определенное не указывало на его незваного посетителя. Ему померещилось? Или ками обрели сочувствие, и гость оставил его в покое? Но что-то снова двинулось, он слышал чуть различимый шорох, а значит, кто-то все еще был там. Инуяша с трудом сглотнул и сжал зубы, нить тихого ужаса дрожала в его животе. Он был практически беззащитен. Когда он превращался в человека, Тессайга была все равно что дубинка, а ей не отбиться от того, кто _так_ хорошо скрывал свое присутствие.

Затем он мигнул, и лицо его разгладилось. Медленно выпрямившись, он отслеживал малейшие движения вокруг. Ничего. Он принюхался. Лес, деревья, влажная земля. Дым. Он погрузил пальцы ног в мягкую почву. Ни единой вибрации. Но кто-то определенно здесь был. Он уставился в темноту.

- Сещемару? Хватит прятаться, ты, мерзкая тварь.

Молчание.

И в этот момент рука схватила его за горло сзади, прижимая к металлической броне, шипы больно вонзились в незащищенную кожу.

- Меня не впечатляет твоя пустая бравада, Инуяша. Я чую, как ты боишься, - ровный голос раздался у его уха, волосы, лежащие у него на плечах, чуть шевелились из-за чужого дыхания. Когти, обернувшие горло, держали жестко, но вовсе не смертельно. Странно, чувство беспомощной жертвы несколько поблекло от знания того, что пойман он своим старшим братом. Не потому, что тот не представлял собой угрозы, но потому, что он не был животным демоном, ищущим свой ужин. "Глупость какая", подумал полудемон. Это была одна из самых популярных для него мыслей каждой безлунной ночью. Придя в себя, он наигранно фыркнул и вцепился в запястье Сещемару, пытаясь ослабить хватку. Бессмысленная попытка, но не мог же он просто стоять как дерево. Прекратив дергаться, он повернул голову влево, почти вздрогнув, когда его ресницы скользнули по светлой коже демона.

- Да отпусти ты меня, - требовательно сказал он, скашивая глаза, чтобы поймать взгляд брата. - Что ты привязался к моей шее? Я клянусь, ты еще получишь от... ай!

Капельки крови просочились от пяти неглубоких порезов.

- Здорово. Кажется, ты _не _хочешь руку обратно.

Сещемару чуть сдвинулся, и Инуяша поднял руку, чтобы демон мог ее осмотреть. Она была бледной и безвольной, но абсолютно целой - не тронутой ни условиями, ни разложением. Полудемон больше часа лазил по дну вслепую, прежде чем обнаружить ее в щели между двумя большими валунами. Ее, на самом деле, было подозрительно легко найти, и он не желал думать, что это может означать.

- Она бесполезна, - наконец равнодушно заявил Сещемару, двумя словами опустив все его усилия ниже плинтуса. - Потеряна больше года назад и запятнана тем ничтожным дураком, Такемару. Не говоря уже о том, что Соу'унга использовал ее. Мне она не нужна.

Инуяша на секунду уставился на него, а потом расхохотался.

- Запятнана? Чья бы корова мычала! Это говорит тот, кто присобачил себе человеческую руку с осколком Шикона, чтобы взять Тессайгу и прибить меня? Да ты просто боишься, что она отвалится! Забери эту хрень. Я черную работу за тебя делать не намерен, но не намерен и забывать о том, что ты спас мою задницу, пусть даже и для собственной выгоды. Не можешь учить ее одной рукой? Вот, в общем, теперь их у тебя две.

Лицо его охладело, губы решительно сжались. Для полного эффекта не хватало лишь гордо развернуться и замаршировать прочь, но его, увы, все еще держали за горло.

Его брат опустил к нему голову, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами, но полудемон не мог как следует разобрать их выражение, слишком близко они были.

- Твой ум гаснет в новолуние вместе с демонической силой? Или ты просто оглох? Рука бесполезна. Несмотря на то, что она не сгнила...

Темперамент Инуяши вспыхнул в расстройстве от категорического отказа брата принять его "подарок". Неубедительно рыча человеческим горлом, он через боль крутанулся вокруг себя и оказался перед лицом Сещемару. После чего размахнулся рукой и ударил его.

Его собственной отрубленной рукой.

Лишь прошел первый шок от удара, Сещемару гортанно зарычал и сжал шею Инуяши в пальцах как в тисках. Но вред уже был нанесен. Его ударили по лицу его собственной рукой, и это удивило не только его, но и самого Инуяшу. Но прежде, чем сама идея посмеяться успела закрасться в шальной мозг ханьо, демон отбросил его назад на несколько шагов и дал ему в возмездие яростную оплеуху. Когти его прорвали тонкую кожу Инуяши, и глубокие раны прорезали гладкую щеку. Кровь немедленно заполнила их и хлынула с подбородка. Полудемон прикусил язык, чтобы сдержать огорченный вскрик. Отбросив руку, он встал на ноги, зажимая ладонью щеку в надежде остановить кровь. Широкими глазами он с опаской следил за братом. Гадство. _Гадство. _Умеет он выбрать самый неподходящий момент, чтобы провоцировать Сещемару. Вот только делать это в человеческой форме - чистой воды самоубийство. Он аккуратно огляделся вокруг одним глазом, ища пути спасения. Правый глаз он зажмурил от боли, которую причиняла кровавая борозда прямо под ним.

Он оглянулся вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Сещемару идет к нему, и рефлекторно отшатнулся назад. Кровь шла не переставая, стекала по лицу на плечо и капала с локтя. Почему люди так слабы, что кровь у них так и хлещет? Этак он привлечет к себе всех водящихся в местности хищников. Впрочем, сейчас он должен был волноваться только об одном хищнике, и последний был к нему ближе, чем хотелось бы.

Но Сещемару перевел глаза на руку.

Медленно склонившись, он поднял холодную конечность с лесного ковра, исследуя плоть, которая ранее была частью его тела. До того, как Инуяша отрубил ее, знаменуя свою первую победу Тессайгой. По справедливости, эта рука была трофеем полудемона. Его единокровный брат сумел оставить на нем такую отметину, какой не оставлял никто из тех демонов, что когда-либо бросали ему вызов. Безусловно, в той атаке была немалая доля везения. Но, тем не менее, он был побежден, хотя и временно.

Иными словами, рука принадлежала Инуяше. Его приз. Предложенный как оплата за спасение жизни.

Что ж, Сещемару мог позволить себе быть добрым.

Инуяша смотрел, как его брат поднимает глаза и молча разглядывает его с затененным и задумчивым выражением. Осторожно сделав шаг назад, Инуяша уперся спиной в грубый и шершавый ствол. Он не рисковал отводить глаза от Сещемару и посмотреть назад. Затем высокий демон мучительно медленно коснулся левого плеча и сдвинул мягкие складки его хаори вниз. Пожав плечом, он обнажил свой единственный недостаток, подставляя его прохладному ночному ветру.

И все это время его взгляд был прикован к Инуяше.

Видеть неестественную культю, остаток от руки брата, было для полудемона весьма неуютно. Он никогда прежде не видел вызванного им ущерба, ну, за исключением момента, когда рубанул Тессайгой. Всегда видел только пустой рукав. Не это... неуклюжий неровный пенек. Плечо слегка атрофировалось от неиспользования. Развитые мускулы Сещемару истончались в бицепсе, тот выглядел слабым и неполноценным. Изуродованным.

Узловатая соединительная ткань наросла на сломанную кость, которую он прорубил Тессайгой, и образовала рубец.

Зрелище так или иначе пристыжало, и полудемон отвернулся в темноту, избегая безразличного непроницаемого пристального взора.

- Брезгуешь, Инуяша? - поинтересовался Сещемару, делая шаг к нему. - Ты должен гордиться, что смог совершить такое. Даже сам Нараку не может похвастаться чем-то подобным.

Инуяша сглотнул, рука его дернулась будто в судороге, сильно надавив на раненую щеку, зато боль отвлекла его от непонятного неудобства.

- Заткнись. Ты... ты получил по заслугам. Ты захотел то, что тебе не принадлежало, но взять так и не вышло - и ты решил убить меня. И пытался убить Кагоме.

Собрав всю свою храбрость, полудемон обернулся и уставился на брата, его рука опустилась вниз.

- Ты получил по заслугам.

Несмотря на темноту, он мог разглядеть очертания Сещемару, выражение его лица, пока брат слушал слова, которые Инуяша ему говорил, усталые и без обычного задора, но правдивые.

- Ты меня пытаешься убедить? - спросил лорд демонов, глаза его горели непонятным огнем, казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и они засветятся в темноте, как глаза дикого пса. Но Сещемару не был диким псом. Он шагнул вперед. Протяни демон руку - и он коснулся бы Инуяши, который импульсивно вжался в дерево, пытаясь сохранить между ними максимум пространства. Дерьмо. Слабое дуновение ветерка ущипнуло голую кожу полудемона, приподняло волосы Сещемару и бросило их на влажные дорожки, оставленные его собственными мокрыми прядями. Естественно, они прилипли. Инуяша из всех сил постарался не отшатнуться. Брат был слишком близко, достаточно для того, чтобы даже в _человеческой_ форме ханьо чуял запах беспокойно бурлящей силы, таящейся под маской абсолютного равнодушия, которую Сещемару носил как доспехи. От этого у Инуяши закружилась голова, он вдохнул глубже и не заметил, что шелковистый баритон демона раздался у самого его правого уха, обдавая теплым дыханием и насмешливым тоном.

- А может, ты себя хочешь убедить? Ты съежился как виноватая дворняга, Инуяша.

Полудемон отодвинул ухо, сердитый и смущенный. Язвительные слова заставили его вздернуть подбородок, в темных глазах сверкнули упрямые искры.

- Я ни хрена ни в чем не виноват, - выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы, сдерживая рык. - Чихать я хотел на гребаное чувство вины. Мне просто неприятно смотреть на искалеченный обрубок вместо руки.

Он специально подпустил в голос насмешки и мотнул головой, указывая на плечо Сещемару, изо всех сил скрывая стыд, который обуревал его минутой ранее. Когда лицо демона никак не изменилось, он ощутил, что горечь его переходит в едкую ненависть.

- Что, думаешь, что мне жаль? Думаешь, что я тебе руку принес, чтоб свою вину загладить? Думаешь, что мне не плевать на тебя? Может, думаешь, что я хочу быть твоим _другом_? - он издал краткий грубый смешок, демонстрируя глупость вышесказанного, и ткнул пальцем во все еще кровоточащие следы от когтей Сещемару. - Вот_ что _ты такое. Ты можешь из прихоти спасти мою жизнь, а я могу вернуть тебе твою руку, но это ничегошеньки не значит. Потому что даже тупой полудемон не будет вилять хвостом после плевка в лицо.

Рука, как ненужный мусор, с мягким шлепком упала к ногам Инуяши, а потом пальцы брата ухватили его подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову, принуждая глядеть глаза в глаза. Демон на секунду вперился в него взглядом, и все же в нем не чувствовалось ярости, которой можно было ожидать после подобных заявлений.

Затем он перевел блестящие золотые глаза на окровавленную щеку и задержал взгляд там.

- Человеческая плоть просто тошнотворно хрупка. Вероятно, быть человеком тебе не подходит настолько, насколько я изначально предполагал.

Прежде чем Инуяша смог переварить этот сомнительный комплимент, Сещемару провел большим пальцем по линии его челюсти, стирая кровь.

- Но в конце концов, ты сумел пережить каждое подобное новолуние, - Сещемару облизнул подушечку пальца и чуть сморщил нос от неприятного привкуса человеческой крови. А потом демон задал вопрос: - Каким образом?

- Че... - поведение брата и так казалось полудемону фантастическим, а уж это полностью выбило его из колеи. Его никогда прежде об этом не спрашивали. Мысль о том, что именно его брат решил поинтересоваться, казалась охренительно невообразимой. Он неловко шевельнулся и отвел взгляд, изучая окружающие деревья, темную ночь... что угодно, чтоб только не смотреть на Сещемару.

- Да кому какая разница?

Отмахнуться было куда проще, чем думать об этом. Инуяша не жил, глядя в прошлое - там очень немного было того дорогого, что можно лелеять в памяти. Кикио. Кагоме. Он провел лишь по несколько месяцев с каждой из них, и обе очень сильно на него повлияли... И хотя он и не старел внешне, ему исполнилось больше чем двести лет. А в двести лет умещается много безлунных ночей, много игр в прятки на выживание, слепых взглядов в ночную тьму. Ночи, когда он прижимал колени к груди и прятал в них лицо. Ночи, когда демоны находили его, рвали и терзали, почти убивали, пока не вставало солнце, и его тело не излечивало себя, как у каждого порядочного демона. Ночи, когда ледяные слезы обжигали его лицо, когда еще он был ребенком, потерявшим мать, отчаянно нуждающимся в тепле и уюте, но не получавшим их, за исключением того, что он мог создать сам, обняв себя обеими руками.

Ему нравилось думать, что те дни закалили его характер. Научили его выживать в одиночку. Но как сказать об этом Сещемару? Инуяша не собирался никого посвящать в свои мысли и подспудные страхи.

И уж точно не ублюдочного единокровного брата.

- Полагаю... это было сложно, - наконец сказал Сещемару, обращая глаза к походному костру, слабо просвечивающему сквозь древесные стволы. - Мне незнакома необходимость сражаться за право существовать, но она знакома тебе. Рин доверяет мне защищать ее от опасности, и все же, я желаю, чтобы она умела за себя постоять. Она следует за мной, и это может стать причиной ее гибели. Потому я и искал способ вынудить тебя обучать ее вместо меня.

Инуяша тихо фыркнул.

- Так прекрати ее спасать, - несколько резко сказал он, устав удивляться. Уголки его рта дергались, и что-то давило под ложечкой. - Это не так уж сложно, тем более для тебя - ты разве не привык игнорировать людей, умоляющих о помощи? Таким путем она досконально изучит все фишки.

- Я один раз пробовал удержаться от вмешательства и просто наблюдать за развитием событий, - ответил демон, его испытующий взор вернулся к брату. - Но ты ее спас.

Инуяша разинул рот, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

- Ты... это тогда, в лесу? Когда она от волка убегала?

Что ж, это был просто изморенный голодом волк, отчаянно ищущий, чем поживиться... но его мнение о брате внезапно упало еще ниже. Демон смотрел, как она бежала, спасая свою жизнь, как, задыхаясь, кричала его имя, и он _ничего _не сделал?

- Охренеть, да ты просто ледяная сволочь.

- Я сделал то, что необходимо, - спокойно ответствовал Сещемару. - Она не была в настоящей опасности.

- Брехня! - рявкнул Инуяша. - Я был внимателен как черт в то новолуние и тебя в обозримой местности не заметил.

- Не было нужды появляться. Ты защитил ее.

- Блин, а что я должен был сделать?! - ханьо не выдержал и взорвался, зло сверля демона взглядом. - Позволить этой зверюге закусить ее кишочками? Она же только ребенок, черт возьми!

- Что же, по-твоему, произойдет, Инуяша, если в следующий раз меня не будет рядом? Тенсейга воскрешает лишь однажды. Если ты откажешься наставлять ее... мне не останется ничего, кроме как оставить ее у людей, - почти выплюнул он, словно сама идея этого была ему отвратительна.

Но Инуяша не обратил внимания, захваченный тем, что демон сказал перед этим.

Тенсейга воскрешает лишь однажды.

- Она уже умирала один раз, - медленно произнес он, сам не зная, почему этого его так беспокоит. Такая маленькая девочка... слишком нахрен невинная, слишком нахрен беззащитная. - Как это произошло?

Глаза Сещемару немного сузились, понимающая улыбка едва тронула изгиб его губ.

- У тебя слабость к детям в беде, не так ли, Инуяша? Как постыдно, что ты не хочешь ей помочь, - сказал он бесцеремонно.

Инуяша недовольно глянул на брата, но ничего не ответил. Почему _он_ так настойчиво отказывается? Потому что Сещемару пытается им манипулировать, решил полудемон. Но Сещемару так поступает, чтобы девочка осталась в живых, если его не окажется рядом, чтобы ее спасти. Если так посмотреть, его жестокий брат-козел делает что-то, что не полностью эгоистично. Сещемару его помощь нафиг не сдалась, а вот ребенку... Рин, ее зовут Рин, поправил он себя... очень даже пригодится. Он всегда может сказать старшему демону учить ее самому - и это будет его собственный выбор. Он знал, как защищаться. Как выживать... А демон, рожденный с такой силой и с таким статусом, что он знает о сражении, приз в котором - жизнь? И то, как он почти отсек Инуяше щеку - без малейшего усилия, явно говорило о том, что не такая уж это блестящая идея подпускать его к обучению Рин боевым искусствам. Она закончит как нарезанная ломтиками колбаса.

Инуяша колебался.

- Почему бы тебе не попросить Санго? Она девушка, она человек, и она может справиться с любым демоном, который перейдет ей дорогу. У нее получится намного лучше, чем у меня, - сказал он, все еще надеясь отвертеться.

Сещемару нахмурился.

- Рин не доверяет людям, - лаконично отказался он от альтернативы, и очи его странно блеснули. - Но она привязалась к тебе по какой-то невообразимой для меня причине.

Инуяша кхекнул в явном возмущении от последнего комментария.

- Должно быть, моя неотразимая брутальная внешность, - фыркнул он. На самом деле, он был почти уверен, что сработала его похожесть на Сещемару, но будь он проклят, если скажет такое вслух.

Прежде чем демон успел высказать свое само собой разумеющееся фи, листья и кусты зашуршали, и маленькая девочка, одетая в подозрительно знакомую одежду, вывалилась из них на их тесную поляну.

- Вы здесь, Сещемару-сама?

- Эй, блин, это ж мое хаори? - выпалил Инуяша при ее появлении, и она завертела головой, высматривая его в темноте. - Как ты ухитрилась его найти?

- Инуяша! - крикнула Рин и подбежала к ним. - Сещемару-сама! Я услышала голоса, но не знала, что это вы были, поэтому спряталась, а потом услышала мое имя и... _ОГО!_ Это _рука _Сещемару-сама?!

От волнения путаясь в полах инуяшиного хаори, она помчалась к руке и, наклонившись, подняла отрубленную конечность с видом человека, нашедшего нечто святое и чудесное, глаза ее благоговейно полыхали. Затем, что поразительно, она ее понюхала, отчего брови Инуяши поднялись чуть не до линии роста волос. Она хлопнула ресницами, глядя на него, и спросила:

- Это ты принес, Инуяша-сан?

- Просто Инуяша, - на автомате отозвался он. - И да, думаю, что я...

Слишком поздно он понял, что сперва надо было подумать, а потом признаваться, возможно, следовало даже отречься от факта, потому что ребенок вдруг одарил его таким лучащимся взором, словно солнце светило у него из задницы.

Тут лицо ее изменилось, она слегка наморщилась и прижала руку Сещемару к груди, как будто это была ее любимая подушка.*

Взгляд в ее глазах был расстроенным, она пристально смотрела на него.

- Прости, что я побеспокоила тебя раньше, Инуяша. Пожалуйста, только не ненавидь меня! - неожиданно сказала она, ее детские черты выражали всеобъемлющую серьезную просьбу. - Ты мне правда нравишься! Я просто... Рин всегда всех тормозит, потому что вечно во что-то вляпывается... - она виновато поглядела на Сещемару и опустила голову. У Инуяши возникло ужасное чувство, что она сейчас снова заплачет, и внутренности заерзали у него в животе. Черт. Не может же он теперь выставить себя скотиной.

Но так просто он не сдастся.

- С этим мы разберемся, малявка, - утомленно сказал он, глазами посылая беззвучное сообщение Сещемару. _Не думай, что ты победил._

Легкая улыбка изогнула губы Сещемару, глаза его смягчились в триумфе.

Но полудемон не закончил. Погладив Рин по голове, от чего она восхищенно вздохнула, он присел на корточки и взглянул в ее ликующие глаза.

- Я научу тебя всему, что сам знаю, - искренне сказал он. Он посмотрел на демона, лицезреющего их маленькую беседу, и продолжил: - Скоро тебе никто не будет нужен, чтобы тебя защищать. Кроме самой себя, конечно. Точно так же, как мне.

Увидеть, как прохладное удовлетворение в глазах Сещемару сменяется острым взглядом суженных глаз просчитывающего варианты... это точно стоило пары минут перенесенного поражения!

Да, Инуяша мог показать ей все свои навыки, а его брату останется гадать, как на маленькой ясноглазой девочке отразится разочарованное, выцветшее мировоззрение полудемона. Будет ли она подозревать предательство в каждой улыбке, сомневаться в каждой протянутой руке помощи? Не уйдет ли она по своей воле, лишь повзрослев достаточно, чтобы заботиться о себе? Понравится ли это ее демоническому приемному отцу, холодному лорду, кто презирает всю ее расу, но вовсе не стесняется таскать ее с собой?

Вот вопросы, мрачно подумал Инуяша, на которые Сещемару сможет ответить спустя очень короткое время.

Он посеял эту неразбериху - и он же пожнет ее результаты.

* * *

ЗЫ: ну хоть один коммент?


	7. Глава 7 Природа зверя

Название: ЯД

Автор: **Hella,** перевод Eugenie

Бета: Golden Dragon

Персонажи: Сещемару, Инуяша

Рейтинг: M

Жанр: Drama/Romance

Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат Румико Такахаси.

Перевод с любезного разрешения автора. Ссылка на оригинал в профиле.

* * *

Думаю, те, кто ранее спрашивал, когда продолжение, получили самый ясный и недвусмысленный ответ ^_^ Приятного чтения!

* * *

7. Природа зверя

_Ты у меня под кожей..._

Хоть Инуяша и презирал интригу Сещемару, заманившую его в сенсеи для Рин, со всей его непосредственной страстью, стоило ему начать занятия, как он понял, что жаловаться, собственно, не на что. Как минимум, теперь у него было чем заняться, кроме оттачивания мастерства фехтования и превращения больших деревьев в маленькие щепки. Да и преподавать глупенькой маленькой девочке основы самостоятельного выживания было, фактически, приятно.

Будто у него снова была цель.

- Так, когда я ел эти грибы, то поносил всякий раз. А раз ты слабый человечек, то тебе от них вообще каюк. В общем, не трогай их, поняла? Вот эти штуки побольше неплохи, но безвкусные, как черт знает что. Пойдет, если проголодаешься настолько, что будешь готова жевать кору. А еще можешь поискать жуков. Ничем не хуже хрустящего грибочка. Все ясно?

Они вдвоем сидели на корточках на опушке леса и с увлечением копались во влажной земле, разыскивая съедобные растения и грибы.

Рин с энтузиазмом кивнула, блестя глазами.

- Иногда, если я сомневалась, я давала гриб Джакену-сама как угощение и смотрела, не стошнит ли его. Один раз он уснул, да так крепко, что Сещемару-сама пришлось будить его ногой.

Инуяша непонимающе нахмурился.

- Ногой?

Рин показательно пнула воздух. Инуяша моргнул.

- О. Понятно, - сказал полудемон, недоумевая, с чего он взялся ее расспрашивать. - Как бы там ни было, поскольку ты разобралась в том, что можно и нельзя кушать, переходим к уроку поважнее - что делать, если столкнешься с демоном. Так как ты - вкусный мелкий детеныш, а демоны любят полакомиться нежным девчачьим мясцом, то это наверняка случится. И довольно скоро. Что б ты сделала, если бы на тебя бросился демон?

- Закричала бы, - не раздумывая, ответила Рин. - И убежала.

- А если не получается убежать?

- Тогда Рин позовет Сещемару-сама, и он спасет меня.

- А что, если его не будет рядом?

- Но он всегда рядом.

Инуяша откинулся назад, расстроено вздыхая.

- Ну, а вдруг нет? Есть ты, есть злобный демон, а Сещемару нет. Что делать-то, кроме как вопить?

Рин задумалась, поднялась во весь свой миниатюрный рост и оперлась на ствол соседнего дерева.

- Может, умереть?

Ханьо уставился на девочку.

- Че?

Рин пожала плечиками.

- Когда в последний раз Сещемару-сама не было рядом, и он не спас меня, так и случилось. Они, правда, не демоны были, а волки, и кусали меня за шею.

Помимо воли полудемон почувствовал жалость к ребенку. А может, в большей степени, чем жалость, это было сожаление. Слишком уж хорошо ему была знакома ее ситуация. В его прошлом случилось нечто подобное и могло так же закончиться... только его бы никто не воскресил Небесным Клыком.

- Ладно, такого больше не повторится, слышишь? Когда в следующий раз ты поссоришься с кем-то, кто тебя и больше, и сильнее, ты доберешься до его глаз и выцарапаешь их ко всем дьяволам, - сказал он жестко и напряженно. - Демоны ищут добычу не только глазами, но мало кто из них нормально перенесет их потерю. Тебе нужно ударить во что-нибудь мягкое и уязвимое - нефиг тратить время, долбя в панцири, броню, твердую кожу или чего там еще. Слышишь меня?

Рин слушала с распахнутыми глазищами.

- Но, Инуяша-сан, я вряд ли такое сумею!

Он безрадостно улыбнулся.

- Ты удивишься, на что ты способна, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь. Мотай на ус, что я тебе говорю. Так всегда бывает - у звереподобного демона обязательно найдется незащищенное место, его слабость. Буркалы, рыло, горло, даже уши иногда. Порань его там, и он на время забудет о тебе. И вот тут - тикай. По деревьям лазать умеешь?

- Я лазаю время от времени за фруктами, а один раз влезла на скалу, правда, я упала, но Сещемару-сама поймал меня, - созналась Рин. Ее карие глаза искрились, она улыбалась. - Но это было давным-давно! С тех пор я не падала, честно!

Желая наглядно продемонстрировать свой непревзойденный навык, она вскочила и тут же полезла на дерево. К тому моменту, как полудемон закончил выражать свой протест против такого ребячества, она уж одолела половину высоты. Ему не стоило за нее опасаться - девочка оказалась чертовски неплохой маленькой обезьяной.

Она забросила ноги на нижнюю ветвь дерева и повисла вверх тормашкми, улыбаясь ему. Инуяша усмехнулся в ответ.

- Лады, обезьяныш, убедила, - сказал он, ткнув ее пальцем в лоб, стараясь не задеть кожу когтем. Она захихикала, раскачиваясь от тычка. - Если нападает наземный враг, типа волка, карабкайся повыше, так, чтоб он не допрыгнул, и зови на помощь. Помнишь ту ночь в лесу? Ты драпала, а надо было залезть на дерево. Из паники ничего путного не выйдет, поэтому надо себя контролировать.

Девочка кивнула. Лицо ее становилось все краснее, по мере того, как кровь притекала к голове.

- А если оно полезет за мной, а, Инуяша-сан?

Он вздохнул.

- Если оно умеет лазать по деревьям, беги так, будто пятки горят. Может, оно не умеет плавать. Беги к воде и ныряй. А если ты знаешь, где водится враг того, кто на тебя охотится, мчись в ту сторону. Никто из демонов не рискнет нарваться на смертельную драку из-за куска бесплатной еды. Ежели у него ум за разум от голода не зашел, конечно.

Потянувшись, полудемон осторожно ухватил Рин за подмышки и стащил ее с дерева, позволяя ей выморгать звезды, которые она уже должна была видеть от висения вниз головой.

- Я прав, малявка?

- Наверное, да, - согласилась Рин. Перед глазами у нее все кружилось, сколько она ни жмурилась. - Ты очень много знаешь, Инуяша. Может, даже больше, чем Джакен-сама, а он ведь такой старый.

- Я и сам не то, чтобы юнец, - пробурчал полудемон, на что она любознательно наклонила голову. Для профилактики возможных вопросов он встал и направил стопы к деревне, по пути разминая затекшие члены. Солнце шло на закат, что означало завершение их небольшого занятия.

- Пора заканчивать, детка...

- Ааааа! Инуяша-сан, смотри! Что это? - заверещала Рин, прячась за него и показывая на выход из леса. Вырисовываясь темными силуэтами против садящегося солнца, приближалась немалая толпа... О, людей. Селян. С вилами.

Инуяша сдвинул брови.

- Похоже, вся деревня здесь. Блин, я не помню, чтоб я делал им какую пакость в обозримом прошлом, так что они не по мою душу, - поднимая бровь, он глянул сверху вниз на девочку. - Рин, это ты себя плохо вела? Сколько раз я говорил тебе: не нападай на деревни!

- Но я ничего не сделала!

Фыркнув, полудемон двинулся к напуганным людям, рукой заслоняя лицо от умирающего солнечного света. - Что творится здесь, вашу мать? Богами клянусь, не крал я ваш Шикон но Тама и жрицу вашу не трогал. Уже не раз говорил вам, люди.

Толпа, казалось, выдохнула напряжение.

- Это Инуяша, - сказал один из мужчин, измученно обращаясь к остальным. - Девочка - не наша Дзуки.

Толпа разразилась приглушенным тревожным бормотанием, и селяне начали уходить. Имя, однако, раздразнило любопытство полудемона.

- Дзуки? - переспросил он. - Коротышка с косичками? Которая заставляет подружку спрашивать меня, что я о ней думаю? Я видел ее неподалеку в поле вчера днем с гурьбой мелких бездельников.

Выйдя из тени деревьев, он увидел, что пришла не вся деревня, но довольно много мужчин и еще одна крайне взволнованная молодая девушка, судорожно тискающая тряпичную куколку. Пол кукольной головы было оторвано, из шеи торчала наполняющая куклу солома. Он смутно вспомнил, как девочка несла ее. Да если подумать, она _всюду_ таскала ее с собой.

Инуяша внезапно почувствовал, как желудок его ухнул куда-то вниз.

- Кто-то ее забрал, - выпалил он, глубокая складка пролегла меж его бровей, все его легкомысленное настроение как ветром сдуло. Глаза его вспыхнули.

Отчаянно смыкая веки, девушка кивнула, словно преодолевая некое сопротивление.

- Она играла в том поле, а домой так и не вернулась, - тихо сказала она. - Только кукла и осталась.

Она протянула ему игрушку, чья голова повисла будто бы в скорбном наклоне - гротескное свидетельство трагедии.

Рин скользнула к нему, широко раскрыв испуганные глаза.

- Девочка пропала? - спросила она его печально, дернув за рукав.

Инуяша, не отвечая, положил руку ей на макушку, его задумчивый взгляд был устремлен на разорванную куклу. Он обратился к людям, которые, за малым исключением, перетаптывались рядом, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. На лицах их он мог прочесть надежду, и это был знак того, насколько страшной оказалась ситуация, если уж они готовы просить его помощи.

Похищенный ребенок был достаточно веской причиной, чтобы временно забыть о различиях и ненависти, которую они вызывали.

Для любого этого было бы достаточно.

- Давай сюда куклу, - сказал полудемон резко, протягивая руку девушке. Та сглотнула и отдала ее ему, неуклюже задев его руку в процессе. Он удивился, но тут же выбросил это из головы, поскольку поднес игрушку к носу и глубоко-глубоко вдохнул. Закрыв глаза, он постарался сосредоточиться на несметном количестве запахов, которые источал пучок соломы.

- Что, разрази меня гром, он делает? - сердито буркнул один из селян, ошеломленный его странным поведением. - Проклятый ханьо…

- Замолчи, пожалуйста, Хироши, - с нажимом сказала девушка. - Прошу тебя.

- Инуяша-сан - собачий демон, - вставила Рин, сияя. - Он может унюхать кого-то намного лучше, чем люди.

Понимающий гомон прошел среди деревенских жителей, и хотя обычно это зажгло бы в полудемоне огонек удовлетворения, момент мелкого самодовольства отступал в свете того, что он чуял на куколке.

- _Демон_, - прорычал он сквозь зубы. - Какой-то хрен с настолько сильной аурой, что она сохранилась на ткани дольше, чем сутки.

Он открыл глаза, тяжело глядя на мужчин.

- Люди не справятся. Вы зазря потеряете свои жизни, если попретесь на такого с вилами.

- Я пойду, несмотря ни на что, - сказала девушка, смело отвечая на его взгляд. - Дзуки моя сестра!

- Ты только угробишь себя вслед за ней, - бросил Инуяша. - Ты будешь нужна ей, когда я верну ее. - "Если она еще жива", добавил предательский голосок в его голове. - Дуреха, ты же простой человек.

- И что с того, ты - простой полудемон! - раздраженно воскликнула она, глаза ее были полны слез. - Я не стану сидеть здесь и... и вязать носки, пока она в опасности.

- Послушай меня, - процедил он с угрозой, которая заставила некоторых в толпе нервно дернуться. - Я не знаю, что это за хрен. Не знаю, насколько он силен. Все, что я могу сказать: я чую застарелую кровь и демоническую ауру, мощную настолько, что от этой траханой куклы несет ей, хотя уже день прошел. А сейчас ты вернешься в деревню, сядешь на задницу и _будешь вязать гребаные носки_. Я вернусь к рассвету. А если не вернусь, то не такая уж это и потеря для всех вас, правда?

Его яростный взор заставил ее сделать шаг назад, и большинство селян последовало ее примеру.

- Девчонка уже наверняка мертва, - раздался холодный голос откуда-то слева от Инуяши. - Этот демон - душеед. Он вынимает душу и пожирает ее, а затем вселяется в труп на пять дней и ищет новое тело и новую душу.

Сещемару стоял меж деревьев, будто там и был все время, ярко выделяясь на фоне пышного многоцветья окружающей флоры. Взгляд его суженных золотых глаз коснулся Рин.

- Ты опоздала.

Пока Рин высказывала извинения, внутренне восторгаясь тем, что он пришел за ней, Инуяша весь извелся. Душеед. Твою ж мать. У девушки перед ним подкосились колени, и она упала, ее вытаращенные глаза ослепли от слез и потрясения. Лица людей посерели, словно их разом сломила какая-то болезнь. Прозвучавшие слова отняли у них надежду.

Дезертиры.

- Отлично, это ничего не меняет, - подумал вслух Инуяша. - Я пойду за Дзуки и притащу ее, если она цела. Если душу ее забрали, я верну тело, чтоб похоронили, как надлежит, и убью это нарачье отродье, чтобы другие дети не пострадали.

Ему это все казалось вполне логичным. Девушка вздрогнула и вытерла глаза, встав и резким движением выдернув куколку из его руки.

- Если она мертва, не трудись возвращаться, - плюнула она, слезы ее высыхали на щеках. - Мы тебя терпели только потому, что ты защищал деревню, - но ты и с этим не можешь справиться! Ты даже не заметил, как в деревню пришел демон и забрал мою сестру! Теперь она погибла, и какая-то вонючая _нечисть_, твой родич, вполне возможно, носит ее тело как одежду! Моя Дзуки!

Она жалобно разрыдалась, плечи ее тряслись от всхлипов, куклу она прижала к груди, как драгоценность. Кто-то погладил ее по плечу в попытке утешения, но гнев застил ей зрение так, что она не обратила внимания.

- Их благодарности за твою помощь нет предела, - заметил Сещемару, презрительно прикрывая глаза. – Какое дружелюбие.

Инуяша уставился себе под ноги, сжав челюсти покрепче, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь глупое. Девушка оплакивала сестру, из-за горя она и перегнула палку.

Хотя нет, они _все_ думали то самое, что только она посмела сказать.

До сих пор так думали.

Он проглотил комок в горле и глянул Сещемару прямо в глаза.

- Ты воспользуешься Тенсейгой, если ребенок умер?

Брат даже не моргнул.

- Нет. Меньше всего мне нужна любовь этих жалких дураков. В конце концов, - сказал он, рассматривая толпу, и в словах его слышалась жестокость, - раз они отталкивают добровольно предложенную помощь полудемона, то вряд ли заслуживают, чтобы _Властитель Западных Земель_ тратил на них свою силу.

Паника почти повергла толпу в хаос, стоило им это услышать. Демон. _Лорд _демон. Вообразите, что им довелось лицезреть: высокий стройный человек, который оказался вовсе не человек, а внушающий ужас демон, который с большим удовольствием перебьет их всех, чем поможет одной маленькой девочке. Кровь совсем отхлынула от их и так уже землистых лиц.

- Но она просто детеныш, - заспорил Инуяша. - Беззащитный детеныш. Рин могла оказаться на ее месте, и ты понимаешь это. Так вырасти в себе хоть песчинку нравственности и выручи ее, раз ты много знаешь о похитившем ее хрене. Помоги _мне_ в этом.

Сещемару замер и очень медленно мигнул, переваривая неожиданную просьбу. Инуяша практически умолял его о помощи. Он отринул гордость, за которую настолько яростно цеплялся, что не позвал бы на помощь, даже если бы настал конец света. И отринул ее ради какого-то безликого человеческого щенка. Это не был вопрос его жизни и смерти, просто... еще одна неблагодарная задача. Миссия ради идиотов.

Он надеялся, решил повелитель демонов, что люди однажды примут его как своего. Жалкая полукровка, выпрашивающая огрызки заботы. Выполняющая трюки для хозяина. Он даже не осознавал, кто он. И кто _они_ были. Это уводило его в льдистое и молчаливое бешенство, запрятанное там, куда золотые глаза его брата никогда не смогли бы заглянуть. И он не был уверен, почему.

Покинув тень леса, где он стоял, Сещемару приблизился к людям, игнорируя перепуганную толчею - он шел, а они шарахались из области его досягаемости. Холодный взгляд его не отрывался от Инуяши

- Помочь тебе, - повторил он, пробуя слова на вкус. Искра юмора блеснула в его глазах и мгновенно потухла. - Я думаю, я уже дал тебе все, что мог, младший брат.

Инуяша почти покраснел. Надо было по-другому это сформулировать, подумал он, прижав уши.

- Ну и плевать, - буркнул он, отводя взор. - Забудь, я прекрасно обойдусь без твоей помощи. Я успею к ней раньше, чем душеед сожрет ее душу.

Поворачиваясь к едва заметному следу запаха в воздухе, он поправил Тессайгу на поясе и начал уходить.

- Погоди, - сказала девушка за его спиной, почти пища от страха. - Не отправляйся без меня. Пожалуйста. Позволь мне пойти с тобой. Я не буду путаться под ногами, _обещаю_.

Он едва не вывернул шею, смотря на нее, и с трудом сдержал желание над ней поглумиться.

- Если выдержишь путешествие у меня на спине, милости прошу, - сказал он грубовато. - Но я не гарантирую, что потом ты не родишь _ханьо_ от меня.

Девушка уставилась на него в шоке. Рин в это время волновалась рядом с Сещемару, изучая то одного брата, то другого.

- Сещемару-сама, - прошептала она. - А Рин можно пойти с Инуяшей-сан и посмотреть, как он дерется с демоном?

Инуяша услышал и замотал головой.

- Это опасно, - рявкнул он. - Ты останешься здесь, в безопасности, Рин. - И злобно добавил: - Как и Сещемару.

Глаза под рдяными веками сощурились.

- Не очень умно приказывать мне, Инуяша, - сказал демон, и голос его опустился почти до рычания.

- Укуси меня, - парировал полудемон со злой усмешкой.

- Не искушай меня, полукровка, - ответил повелитель демонов, приподнимая губу и демонстрируя блеск клыков. Глаза его опасно сверкали. - Я знаю, как сильно Токиджин жаждет вкусить твою плоть еще разок.

- Скучает по мне, да? - рассмеялся ханьо и, не дожидаясь ответа, протянул ладонь плачущей девушке. - Раз ты идешь, залезай. Так будет быстрее, уж поверь.

- Поверить тебе, - эхом отозвалась девушка, в который раз вытирая лицо и засовывая истерзанную куколку за пазуху кимоно. - Может, однажды я и попробую.

Она приняла его руку и позволила помочь себе залезть ему на спину, спихивая всю густую серебристую гриву на одно плечо. Инуяша клыкасто ухмыльнулся.

- Как бы дыханье не сперло, - сказал он. - Держись крепче.

Ухватив ее как следует под коленки, он подождал, пока она уцепится за плечи, и рванул на вонь демона, быстро набирая скорость. Сельские виды по бокам смазались в пятна. Девушка завизжала и спрятала голову у него между лопаток. Слава ками, оттуда вопль казался не таким громким, подумал он, концентрируясь на поставленной задаче. Это чувство отвлекало... он несет кого-то... привилегия, которая всегда в его глазах принадлежала только Кагоме. А теперь он должен нести непонятную деревенскую девку, которую он даже не знает, как звать, и которая его ненавидит, но хватается как за последнюю соломинку, чтоб спасти сестру от "укравшего ее инуяшиного родича". Как удручающе все сложилось-то.

В данный момент он решительно не понимал, почему он ввязался в это. Это на него не похоже. Возможно, это занятия с ребенком повлияли. Неужто он привык к мелкой фанатке Сещемару? Или потому что кое в чем он вынужден согласиться с девушкой? Если б он не избегал детей, у демона и шанса не было бы добраться до Дзуки.

- Ты как там? - позвал он через пятнадцать минут, развернув уши. - Жива еще?

- Да, - перекричала девушка ветер. - Ты не мог бы поторопиться? Я думала, что ты быстрее, чем черепаха!

Инуяша насупился.

- Вообще-то да, но ты не перышко! Когда вернемся в деревню, ешь поменьше риса. У тебя жопа, как у слона, - сообщил он, усмехаясь в ответ на ругательства, посыпавшиеся на его голову. По крайней мере, она больше не боится, заключил он. Если честно, ор всегда ему нравился больше, чем плач.

Еще через десять минут или около того, девушка подскочила и удивленно взвизгнула:

- За нами гонится звезда!

Ханьо подпрыгнул.

- Чего?

Вытянув шею, он поднял лицо и поперхнулся от неожиданности. Это был Сещемару в форме шара. Или во что он там превращается, когда трансформируется в ярко пылающую сферу. Инуяша видел пару раз, как он это делает, и в подробностях рассмотрел это явление на кладбище демонов, когда отрубил брату руку. Он пронзал небо с почти несправедливой скоростью. У кобеля слишком много вариантов перемещения в пространстве! Двое, выпучив глаза, проводили взглядами, как свет пролетел над их головами и понесся дальше.

Туда же, куда направлялся и ханьо.

Он сморгнул.

Эта шельма собиралась украсть его убийство.

- _Держись!_ - взревел Инуяша, разжигая свою ауру и взлетая так, будто адские гончие кусали его за зад. - Я за тобой не вернусь, если ты, толстожопая, свалишься!

- Полудурок-полудемон! - взвыла девушка, дергая его за волосы. - Заткнись и беги!

И они побежали.

Он в своей жизни так еще не бегал, или ему это казалось после месяцев, полных безделья. С каждым плавным шагом, сокращением и расслаблением мышц, ноги его горели, а в груди поселился сумасшедший кузнец, таранящий молотом ребра. Воздух хрипло вырывался из горла, а глаза сосредоточились на одной цели - на намеченной добыче. Это была небывалая погоня, и так странно было вновь _двигаться_.

Промелькнуло вроде всего несколько коротких секунд, и они оказались на месте. Сещемару нигде не было видно, но сейчас это не имело значения. Пред ними было типичное логово демона, пещера, уводящая в глубь отвесной скалы, и из ее темной пасти в данный момент вылезало нечто желто-янтарного цвета и явно насекомоподобное. По форме оно напоминало богомола, сложившего лапки, на животе у него находился прозрачный мешочек. Ханьо предположил, что туда после поглощения помещаются души. Мешочек был полон светящейся белой субстанции.

Мерзостно исковерканный под палкой-ногой, лежал труп маленькой девочки. Кожа ее была серой, мертвые глаза затянуты молочной пеленой. Душеед стоял в разверстой ране на спине девочки, словно его застали в момент, когда он снимал с себя ее тело.

Но это была не Дзуки.

- _Жертва, жертва_, - прошипела тварь. Интонации ее были паническими, даже безумными. Огромные красные глаза существа остановились на Инуяше и сузились в щелки. - _Вор!_

Это он вор? Полудемону не хватило времени отвергнуть обвинение - демон неожиданно взбрыкнул ногами, и труп полетел прямиком в него. Взвившись в воздух, прижав девушку к спине, Инуяша ушел из-под атаки и поставил ее на ноги.

- Будь здесь, - распорядился он, - и не двигайся, пока я так не скажу.

Взгляд его упал на изуродованное тело крошечной мертвой девочки, изломанно распростертое перед ним.

- Этот хрен взбесился.

Судя по ужасу, отражающемуся на лице девушки, он не должен был бояться, что она куда-нибудь уйдет. Даже шевельнуться побоится. Он вернулся к демону, положив руку на рукоять Тессайги.

-И где репеллент Кагоме, когда он нужен, - проворчал он, поднимая бровь при виде твари, неуклюже переваливавшейся с боку на бок на явно нетвердых ногах. - Где Дзуки?

- _Вор_, - выплюнул душеед, словно у него пластинку заело. - _Не дразни меня!_

Он прыгнул вперед, затем назад, словно не решаясь нападать в лоб. Наверное, ему вредно проводить столько времени без тела. Что возвращает к повестке дня - где Дзуки? Брюхо у твари набито душами, но где...

Догадка озарила Инуяшу, сменяясь взрывом раздраженного одобрения. С оттенком удивления.

Значит, он _не доверил_ ему прикончить мразь и спасти девчонку? Фех.

Полудемон выдернул меч, и тот с треском превратился в клык.

- Не дразнить тебя? - дико ухмыляясь, переспросил он. - Да я убить тебя хочу, извращенный сукин сын.

Взмахом катаны он хотел было скастовать Рану Ветра, но вдруг понял, что не может. Вряд ли всеобщее разрушение было наилучшим выбором, пока в светящемся животе богомола была душа Дзуки.

Вложив меч в ножны, он снял их с пояса и бросил девушке позади.

- Присмотри за этим, - приказал он и хрустнул пальцами. Когти его зловеще блеснули. - А теперь к делу.

Инуяша атаковал.

Для жука с палочными ногами душеед шустро бегает, неохотно признал полудемон, когда удар за ударом его когти рассекали воздух. Существо продолжало отступать все дальше и дальше, выдыхая шипящие проклятия сквозь зубастые челюсти. Шажок, еще шажок, и оно очутилось на обрыве, за спиной его была пропасть, глубиной, наверное, метров семьдесят. Дно ее покрывали камни и валуны. Не всякий демон выжил бы после такого падения, особенно не умеющий летать. Инуяша сомневался, что это крадущее тела насекомое умеет.

Он даже испытал некоторое разочарование.

- Сдавайся уже, - нахально сказал он. - Ты умрешь при любом раскладе. Так что дай мне убить тебя, это будет быстрее, чем умирать расплющенным на дне каньона.

- _Здесь только один умрет, и это ты_, - проскрипел демон, выглядя полностью разумным и абсолютно торжествующим. И прыгнул.

Слишком быстро.

В одно мгновение он находился перед ханьо, а в следующее его не стало, и две его тонкие острые конечности ударили в спину и показались из груди Инуяши. Полудемон ощутил, как кровь хлынула в его легкие, заполнив их в пару секунд, и с открытым ртом и потрясенными глазами он подавился, выкашливая живительную жидкость в попытке вдохнуть. Все вокруг стало болью, демон-душеед же _вырвал зазубренные лезвия_, которыми послужили его ноги, из груди своего противника, освобождая их и кромсая плоть еще сильнее.

Инуяша был не в силах сопротивляться, покуда тварь пинала его на край обрыва. В глазах чернело. Но чернело забавно - не от приближающейся смерти, а от боли и медленного растворения в ком-то, кто смеялся так гортанно, что явно был не им самим.

Растворения в собственном теле, которое уже захлестнула волна животной злобы.

Полудемон исчез.

Мир окрасился кровью.

* * *

Сещемару наблюдал, как трансформируется ханьо, его царапающая горло аура пропитала воздух. Смена формы позволила ему перевернуться как раз тогда, когда он должен был свалиться с утеса. Но он вцепился когтями в край, раскачался и, кувыркнувшись, запрыгнул на скалу.

Глаза его были пустыми и алыми, как звериные; клыки удлинились и стали выглядеть более устрашающими. На скулах прорезались демонические отметины, зубчатые фиолетовые полосы, которые очень походили на отцовские.

Низкое, животное рычание, извергнувшееся из груди Инуяши, обещало гибель.

У душееда не было шансов.

Пока Инуяша рвал его на кусочки, высокий демон перешел со своего поста наблюдения к сжавшейся девушке, которая со страхом и тревогой, вызвавшими у него презрение, смотрела на сражение. Она прижимала к груди Тессайгу, словно та могла ее защитить.

- Отдай мне клык, - повелел Сещемару, протягивая руку.

- Что?

- Меч, - холодно уточнил он. Позади них раздался влажный звук ломающихся костей, за которым последовал отчаянный крик агонии. Девушка позеленела, ее явно тошнило, но она снова разыскала взором Инуяшу.

- Он же погибнет, - забормотала она, вручая ему меч трясущимися руками. Он взял его за ножны. - У него дыры, дыры в груди, а он все еще борется? Зачем?

Сещемару слегка повернулся, чтоб следить за односторонней дракой с его обычным отдаленным интересом. Зачем - Инуяша и сам сейчас не сказал бы, он не отдавал себе отчета в своих поступках. Демоническая кровь лишила его разума, заставляя уничтожать все, что попадется под руку. Демон мог бы рассказать человечихе о преобразовании, которое только что произошло, о том, что очень скоро душеед умрет, и Инуяша переключится на нее. Очень легко сделать так, чтобы Инуяше не нашлось места в той маленькой грязной человеческой деревне.

По какой-то непонятной причине он ощущал совершенно необъяснимое желание воплотить это в жизнь. И тогда их ядовитая ненависть сменится чистым ужасом урожденной добычи.

Повелитель демонов услышал свой собственный, далекий и озабоченный, голос.

- Ханьо готов на любую глупость, лишь бы быть принятым.

В плену задумчивости он едва заметил, как вздрогнула девушка в понимании. Понимание подоплеки пришло и к нему. Да, Инуяша сделал много странностей, зарабатывая признание этих бесполезных смертных. Он рисковал жизнью снова и снова, и, осознавал он это или нет, каждый его поступок совершался ради одобрения людей, с которыми у него не было никаких дел и ровно ноль причин с ними оставаться.

И все же... сколько бы раз люди не отторгали его... Инуяша никогда не старался завоевать привязанность собственного брата. Никогда.

_- Ты ненавидишь меня?_

_- Да._

_- …о. Но я не ненавижу тебя. Это плохо?_

Сещемару вдруг нахмурился, отбрасывая столетнее воспоминание, и в это время предсмертный хрип душееда рассек скалы. Осторожно держа Тессайгу за ножны, чтоб не коснуться рукоятки, демон лорд шагнул вперед и пропал из виду.

Кроваво-красные глаза Инуяши нашли человеческую девушку, и тут на его голову пришелся единственный жестокий удар его любимым мечом.

Вскрик, и он упал без чувств перед демоном, наблюдающим, как брат валится лицом в пыль и там замирает. Это был вой раненой собаки, не безумного зверя, и звук словно застыл в воздухе на то время, что потребовалось Инуяше, чтоб вернуться в нормальное состояние. Довольный, Сещемару бросил клык рядом с хозяином и вытащил Тенсейгу. Поковырявшись острием в кишках и оторванных членах, он разыскал светящийся мешок с пожранными душами девочек. Одним движение кисти он разрезал его, и два шара вылетели из кровавого месива. Один поднялся в небо и исчез, а второй поплыл за поросшую мхом скалу, где лежал безжизненный ребенок.

Пряча меч в ножны, он задумчиво опустил глаза на младшего брата. Тот лежал ничком с кровавой дорожкой на виске - след удара, который нанес ему Сещемару. Под когтями клочки внутренностей. Демон никогда раньше не видел его вот так - без сознания. Даже в лихорадке он постоянно двигался, дергался, метался, скулил и дрожал. С такого близкого расстояния Сещемару различал, как тень ресниц лежит на щеках, как уголки рта чуть опущены вниз, и лицо больше не отражает ни хамоватой самоуверенности, ни взрывчатого гнева. Ханьо казался... младше.

Он выглядел уязвимо. Обычно демона это только рассердило бы, но он сам стал причиной его беззащитного состояния.

- Он очнется? - спросил его тонкий голос сзади, и девочка, Дзуки, подошла к нему, протирая глаза. Справа послышалось восклицание.

- Дзуки! - вскрикнула девушка в изумлении и облегчении. - О боги, ты жива!

- Да, но Инуяша... - любые другие слова, которые она хотела сказать, задушило объятие ее сестры. Бледнокожий демон отвернулся от этой сцены, обдумывая, что теперь делать с бессознательным братом. Уйти и оставить его на произвол судьбы - исключено. Сколько бы Рин не бормотала насчет съедобных грибов, она не выучила достаточно за один день занятий.

Сещемару критически изучил сестер пристальными золотыми глазами.

- Вам известна местность?

Старшая вытерла щеки и с непониманием посмотрела на него.

- Что-что?

Он сдержал вздох.

- Ты знаешь, где ты, смертная?

- А. Ну почти. Э-э, ты же не собираешься нас бросить? Мы... мы девочки! Нас убьют! Мы же...

- Молчать.

Оглянувшись на Инуяшу, демон скрипнул зубами и приложил все мыслимые усилия, чтобы не пнуть его по голове еще разочек. Схватив того за плечо, он жестко встряхнул его, но зря. Полудемон находился в глубоком, качественном обмороке.

Тихо разъяренный своими необходимыми, но унизительными действиями, Сещемару встал и вложил меж губ два пальца. Пронзительный свист отозвался эхом по всей округе. Сельские девочки так и подлетели от неожиданности, младшая зажала уши, спасаясь от воющего звука. Распахнув глаза, она уставилась на демона с удивлением и капелькой страха. Казалось, что она не испытывала привычную всем деревенским неприязнь к демонам. Или же была редкостно тупой. Сещемару равнодушно наблюдал, как она подбежала к Инуяше и села рядом, гладя его волосы и убирая их со спины.

Он успел приготовиться к ее паническому воплю, когда она обнаружила его двойную рану.

- Обожемой, обожемой, Хина, он ранен! Он ужасно ранен! Он умирает! Как я выйду за него замуж, если он _мертвый!_

Сещемару почти возвел очи горе. У демонов могла болеть голова? Чувство, во всяком случае, было схожим. Но на линии горизонта показалась темная точка, быстро увеличиваясь в размерах, и он немного успокоился. А-Ун. Дракон мчался по небу на зов владельца. Он, к счастью, заберет людей и избавит демона от их присутствия. Странно было бы убить их, когда он только что их спас. Невоспитанно и бесполезно.

Инуяша начал шевелиться одновременно с тем, как сестры уселись на дракона; обе недоверчиво сверлили животное взглядами. Они как болотные жители несомненно никогда раньше не видели его вид. Сещемару не понадобилось отдавать преданному дракону приказаний, обе его головы просто моргнули, и троица поднялась в воздух. С немалым облегчением проследив, как они удаляются, - Рин никогда не была такой проблемой, да? - он продолжил созерцать слабые попытки ханьо придать себе сидячее положение.

Тот опять упал ниц, издав придушенный страдальческий стон.

Тогда Сещемару все-таки вздохнул и раздраженно вытащил полудемона за волосы из лужи его собственной крови.

Как ему удалось без него выжить, представляло для него великую тайну. Неужели, до недавних пор его жизнь была одной масштабной игрой в рулетку?

Властитель Западных Земель не стал бы этого утверждать наверняка, но определенно начинал в это верить.

* * *

- Меня снова продырявили, да?..

Это были первые связные слова полудемона, лишь он осознал, насколько сильна его боль. Он не адресовал их никому, но сразу же учуял брата, который - удивительно - сидел подле него, преклонив одно колено и опираясь на руку. Он выглядел несколько скучающим.

- Это так.

Ханьо несчастно выдохнул.

- Я ненавижу, когда меня дырявят, - неразборчиво произнес Инуяша. - Ты хоть представляешь, как долго заживают сквозные дыры? Три дня, как минимум. И люди все такие: "Эй! Ты в курсе, что в тебе отверстие?" - а я такой: "Да ладно, правда, что ли? А я-то думаю, почему сквозь меня _ветер свистит_".

Поняв, что он через край болтлив с извечно ублюдочным братом, он свалил это на прямолинейное настроение, случившееся с ним из-за кровопотери. Переместил бедра, удерживая себя вертикально, чтоб нормально сесть. Даже это обычное движение заставило его мучительно задыхаться. Он стащил с себя хаори и ощупал повреждения. В наличии обнаружились две проникающие раны под обеими лопатками, каждая с большой кулак. Пройдя сквозь его грудь, они, слава ками, по большей части не задели легких. Со слабым облегчением он перевел взгляд на Сещемару.

- Хорошо, что хрен не так хорошо целился, как ты. Помнишь, как проткнул мне живот? Когда это случилось, все, о чем я думал, это "я что, правда, умру, вися на руке родного старшего брата?" А потом мне привиделось, будто я лечу в ад, или на небеса, или еще куда, и мама ругает меня за то, что я достаю тебя, когда ты занят.

Инуяша сорвал нижнюю рубаху и начал промокать раны, шипя от боли.

- Брат.

Инуяша наклонил лицо.

- Да?

Сещемару коротко качнул головой, разбираясь в своих мыслях.

- Ты говорил обо мне, как о своей семье, - заявил он бесстрастно. Представлялось, что ответ ему нисколько не важен.

Полудемон туманно мигнул, кривя рот в недоумении.

- А как я должен о тебе говорить? - он хмуро сдвинул брови. - Ты, бывает, зовешь меня братом. Ты ивпрямь _моя семья_, так что не вижу здесь ничего глупого или предосудительного. Хотя мне следовало предположить, что то, что можно тебе, нельзя мне. Не волнуйся, больше не буду.

Сещемару, промолчав, продолжал следить за ним странными глазами. Затем он моргнул и резко отвел взгляд в сторону. Его когти легонько царапнули камень.

- Не удивляйся, если у тебя болит голова. Я вырубил тебя, когда ты лишился контроля и убил душееда, - проинформировал он полудемона, вглядываясь в сгущающиеся сумерки. - Ты должен бы прежде думать, а не выкидывать наследие нашего отца посреди битвы. Или ты вправду настолько самонадеян, что считаешь, что в нем нет надобности? Или это очередная отважная попытка сунуть голову в петлю и чтоб кто-то затянул ее вместо тебя. Лично я не собираюсь оказывать тебе такой услуги.

В голосе его слышалось что-то колючее, что Инуяша опознал как упрек.

Он изумленно хлопнул ресницами.

- Я не пытался сунуть голову в петлю, - упрямо сказал он. - Я просто... не подумал, что тварь будет такой шустрой.

"Зачем этот разговор?" - всплыла подводная мысль, прятавшаяся под остальными. Ему не снится ли, что он говорит с Сещемару - без оскорблений и кровопролития? Кто-то кого-то подменил, когда он отвернулся?

- Значит, ты был неосторожен, - уверенно заявил демон. Ханьо неловко заерзал и опустил глаза, но не пропустил мимо ушей насмешливый фырк. - Тебе повезло, что я был здесь.

Признавать это вслух не хотелось, но в душе Инуяша согласился. Если бы Сещемару не очутился здесь, когда демоническая кровь одержала верх над ханьо, он бы скорее всего убил девушку и пошел вразнос. Без Кагоме, которая могла его _усадить_ и прекратить этим его буйство, он уверен, что перерезал бы кучу людей.

- Ну, спасибо, что ли, - устало сказал он и сильнее прижал ткань к поврежденной плоти, прищурив от боли один глаз. - Оставлю эту оплеуху безнаказанной. Спорю, тебе она доставила удовольствие.

- Спроси у Тессайги, - прохладно ответствовал демон. - Я ударил тебя твоим мечом. Только сила клыка запечатывать твою кровь могла тебя остановить.

Инуяша озадаченно моргнул.

- О, - наконец сказал он, обдумывая сказанное, и опять моргнул. - Подожди-ка...

Ну да, кто еще додумался бы лупить его _его же_ мечом?

На секунду полудемону привиделось, будто уголки губ брата поползли вверх. Инуяша негодующе вздыбился.

- Это месть за то, что я ударил тебя твоей граблей, я не ошибаюсь? - огрызнулся он, злой и сконфуженный. - Надеюсь, барьер тебя хорошенько ошпарил, ты, мерзкий садист.

Сдвигаясь с места, он обернулся, чтобы впиться взглядом в брата, и тот продемонстрировал ему две чистейшие ладони. Барьер его явно не ранил. Видимо, подонок нашел обходной путь или придумал какую-то хитрую фишку. Дерьмо, просто _класс_.

Внезапно, он застыл, осознавая то, что сразу и не заметил.

Две незапятнанных ладони.

Инуяша широко раскрыл глаза.

У Сещемару две ладони. _Две __руки_, покрытых безупречной фарфоровой кожей, с острыми, как бритвы, когтями, на месте была и пара полос, обвивающих запястья и исчезающих под рукавами. _Кисти. Предплечья._ Он вновь был целостным.

- А ведь получилось, - с хриплым недоверчивым звуком сказал Инуяша. Он не вполне осознанно потянулся к пальцам левой руки демона; он помнил, каковы они были на ощупь в прошлый раз, когда он трогал их - холодные, расслабленные, немного влажные. Сейчас он чувствовал, как пульс бьется в вене на запястье, слышал аромат горячей крови, штурмующей давно сухие сосуды. Он, все еще не веря, поднял глаза на брата и победно усмехнулся, показывая блестящие клыки. - _Получилось._

По-царски поклонившись, Сещемару выразил согласие с едва ощутимым оттенком любезности.

- Да, получилось. - Их взгляды скрестились, и властное золото ясных очей повелителя демонов выразило нечто, не отвечающее его обычному ледяному поведению. - Как только Рин вернула ее.

Инуяшин рот дернулся - то ли тик, то ли ухмылка. Он хорошо изучил, как ребенок поклоняется всему, что имеет отношение к Сещемару. Получить руку ее покровителя - какой был для нее божественный подарок!

Старший из братьев выпрямился и поднялся с земли, младший задался вопросом, получится ли встать и у него. Но несмотря на все ранения, рука, вдруг протянутая полудемону, оказалась для него сюрпризом. Бледная рука ожидала его, длинные аристократические пальцы, смягченные и полусогнутые, никак не могли подразумевать агрессии.

Было похоже, что... что демон хотел помочь ему встать на ноги.

Уши его дернулись в сомнении, ханьо неуверенно глянул на демона.

Сещемару безразлично смотрел в ответ и ждал.

Не то чтобы Инуяша проигнорировал эту руку. Он расчел ее как вызов, провокацию. И, сжав губы в ниточку, понял, что нет, не может он принять ее и довериться _ему_. Взять его руку значило бы поверить, что он не обманет, не предаст. А эту веру ханьо потерял давным давно и понимал это. Как бы ему не хотелось поверить снова, это ничего бы не изменило. В глазах его высветилось поражение, и он повесил голову. Инуяша собрал все силы и попытался подняться самостоятельно.

Он не увидел, как рука медленно опустилась, как глаза брата, зеркально напоминающие его собственные, потемнели в осознании.

Полудемон вынудил себя усесться на колени, его хакама, пропитанные кровью, липли к ногам и хлюпали. Раны, горящие как в огне, снова закровоточили, едва лопнули чуть успевшие подсохнуть коросты. Сжимая зубы до хруста, до онемения в мышцах, Инуяша поднатужился и перенес вес на ладони, упиравшиеся в твердый камень, а затем начал вставать. Распрямляя скрюченную спину, он зашатался, перед глазами от переусердствования плавали разноцветные пятна. Он сделал вид, что их нет, и попытался поднять голову.

Когда ноги подогнулись, ханьо окончательно признался себе, что он дурак дураком, и упал бы носом вниз, но руки обняли его и прислонили к телу, показавшемуся ему столбом из бронированного гранита. Сердясь на собственную немощь и полную бесполезность, которая показывала себя во всей красе почему-то именно тогда, когда рядом наблюдался брат, Инуяша настырно, но помня, что ранен, начал бороться с поддерживающими его стоймя руками. Когти брата касались его боков, но не впивались в тело. Запах, который всегда был связан для него с болью и враждой, шлейфом окутал его от затылка до пят, но он продолжал глубоко вдыхать его, словно желая запечатлеть в памяти воспоминание о шторме и скованной ауре как можно крепче. Это был инстинкт, и он напугал полудемона. Что ж я творю, Нараку меня побери? Мне сложно было положиться даже на _друзей_, даже в самом конце, и все ж таки...

- Дай, я, - сказал Сещемару.

Инуяша хохотнул, хотя больше это напоминало сдавленное рыдание.

- Я не знаю, как, - хрипло сказал он, но повернул лицо вбок, положив щеку на шелк и уставившись на тысячу серебряных прядей, сплетающихся в вечернем бризе как лунный свет. Очарованный, одолеваемый головокружением и слишком измотанный всем, что стряслось, он не знал, как отреагировать на то, что брат склонил голову, подбородком коснувшись его виска, и повторил просьбу прямо в мягкое, бархатное, снежно-белое ухо.

- Дай, я.

Невидяще глядя в назревающую ночь, Инуяша нашел пальцами и сжал летящую ткань бело-красных рукавов, укрывшую одеялом, девственно-чистую по сравнению с его окровавленным и потным телом. Это был единственный знак согласия, на который он решился. Наверное, он просто переутомился, подумал он, и тут оба брата начали светиться белым, оборачиваясь единой сферой энергии, и бурлящий запах демонической силы десятикратно усилился с ее применением. Все тот же старый спор, все та же старая борьба - наверное, он просто насытился ей по горло.

Это не значит, что он готов к переменам.

Но, кажется, они произошли без его ведома.


	8. Глава 8 Поворот

Автор: Hella, перевод Eugenie

Бета: Golden Dragon

Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат Румико Такахаси.

Перевод с любезного разрешения автора. Ссылка на оригинал в профиле.

* * *

8. Поворот

_Мои чувства просят остановиться…_

Хижина Каэде была скучнейшим местом в мире. А еще мико явно надо было подремонтировать протекающую крышу.

Инуяша торчал в жилище жрицы уже три дня, с той поры, как душеед был побежден, и Сещемару приволок полудемона обратно. Ну, если честно, брат, вдруг до капли растерявший проявленное ранее милосердие, просто зашвырнул Инуяшу внутрь. Что, по правде говоря, тому было предпочтительнее. Дав краткий приказ возобновить обучение Рин по выздоровлении и даже не потрудившись взглянуть на ханьо, Сещемару вышел из хижины и растворился в ночи. Старая мико перевязала раны Инуяши и приложила к ним лекарственные травы для ускорения заживления и чтобы не было заражения. Перевязку, впрочем, он проспал, силы его были на пределе – все ресурсы уходили на восстановление поврежденной плоти и потерянной крови.

На следующий день он проснулся поздно и нашел Каэде удивленно всматривающейся в сторону циновки, заменяющей дверь.

- Кажется, селяне весьма серьезно отнеслись к твоему подвигу, - сообщила она.

- Чего? – переспросил полудемон, садясь и вздрагивая - движение потянуло больные мышцы.

Каэде покачала головой.

- Не бери в голову, Инуяша. И соблюдай постельный режим, пока раны не заживут. Это значит - сиди в хижине. Ясно тебе?

Мучительно кашляя, ханьо кивнул.

- Ну и ладно. Но что б ты ни сказала, твоим рабом любви я не буду.

Каэде сухо покосилась на него.

- Это не обо мне тебе надо беспокоиться.

После этого странного замечания Инуяша улегся спать, просыпаясь только, чтобы поесть. В глухую полночь он вышел пару раз, чтобы облегчиться, но в деревне ничего необычного не обнаружил. Мысль, что Каэде действительно хочет его как раба любви, внезапно стала казаться ему реальней. Старая извращенка наверняка лапает его, пока он спит. Полудемон хорошо повеселился, высказывая мико свои предположения, и не сообразил, с чего вдруг на ужин ему дали засохшего хлеба и жесткого, как дубовая кора, мяса.

Три дня пришли и ушли, и раны полудемона излечились. Не осталось и намека на страшные сквозные отверстия, только легкий зуд в мускулах под гладкой кожей. Каэде постирала ему одежду, и, к радости Инуяши, хаори из меха огненной крысы тоже себя восстановил. Огненные грызуны обладали невероятной способностью к регенерации, и полезное свойство сохранялось в их коже и шерсти. Что значило, что сколько бы раз ханьо ни дырявил одежду за свою жизнь, она всякий раз оказывалась целехонькой. Это было довольно безумно, но Инуяша не заморачивался шмотками и принимал все как должное. Надев одежду и вытащив тяжелую гриву из ворота, он запрокинул лицо и глубоко вздохнул.

Пора возвращаться к делам.

* * *

Инуяша, отправившийся на поиски Рин, преодолел уже полдеревни, когда ощутил слежку. Если можно так назвать придурочную пародию на перебежки от дома к дому в попытке остаться незамеченными. Решив разыграть из себя слепого и глухого и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет, полудемон замедлил шаг и закружил по деревне. Когда к одному преследователю присоединился второй, потом их стало четыре и, наконец, семь, он слегка обеспокоился. Что происходит, нахрен?

В конце концов, рассердившись, что кто-то хочет сыграть с ним шутку, Инуяша остановился сразу за пределами села и здесь рванул с такой скоростью, что могло показаться, что он испарился. Раздались изумленные восклицания.

- Я прямо за вами, - с ленцой сказал ханьо, почесывая голову. Преследователи вскрикнули и с вытаращенными глазами принялись разворачиваться. На поверку, это сельские детишки играли в неудачливых ниндзя во главе с розовощекой и нахально ухмыляющейся Дзуки.

- Привет, Инуяша! - прощебетала она, спрятав руки за спину и качаясь на пятках. Такой Риноподобный жест, что полудемон аж заморгал. Но, в отличие от Рин, у этой мелкой пакости было две косички и бледно-зеленые глаза. В заложенных за спину ладонях она крепко держала ее любимую, заштопанную, куколку. - Ты уже выздоровел? Ты такой клевый. Я _всем-всем_ ребятам рассказала, что ты сделал, и мы теперь будем тебе помогать!

Помогать? Э-э, как-то это тухловато пахнет.

Инуяша нахмурился.

- Помогать мне в чем?

- Убивать демонов! - закричала она, и другие дети подхватили.

Ханьо дал девчонке подзатыльник.

- Тупица, - проворчал он, игнорируя ее обиженный вопль. - Ты закуска, а не убийца демонов. Теперь кыш отсюда, у меня полно срочной работы.

- Какой? - с интересом спросил один мальчуган. - Мой папа говорит, что ты ничего полезного не делаешь, только выпрашиваешь у Каэде-сама еду.

- Твой папа просто злится, что твоя мама сохнет по мне, - скучающе сообщил Инуяша.

Мальчуган заплакал.

Полудемон оставил артель раздраженных детенышей позади и нырнул в чащу леса, без воодушевления обдумывая предстоящую встречу. Так или иначе, ему очень хотелось надеяться, что Сещемару будет занят разбоем, разрушениями, или чем он там еще развлекается в свободное время. Тогда Инуяша тихо-мирно заберет Рин и свалит куда-нибудь на лужок, подходящий для занятий по выживанию. Он будет более чем рад деньку без недоразумений, крови и колотых ран. В последнее время все это входило в его жизнь только вместе с братом. Инуяша не очень понимал, что происходит, заключили ли они перемирие или нет, он мог только сказать, что нечто изменилось. Раньше Сещемару не пошел бы за полудемоном, чтобы расправиться с жалким душеедом. Не ждал бы, пока Инуяша очнется, не отнес бы его в селение. Сещемару не помог бы, и точка. А Инуяша был бы только рад и не принял бы его помощи.

Ханьо чувствовал, что теряет контроль над происходящим, и это крайне его уязвляло.

Он шел обычным путем туда, где троица устроила лагерь. Если несчастный костерок у реки можно спутать с лагерем. Уши Инуяши уловили безмятежное потрескивание огня, хотя в разгаре дня погода стояла весьма теплая. Если точнее, было жарко до умопомрачения, и соблазнительно было бы скинуть слой-другой одеяния. Одежда из меха огненной крысы была удобной, но не очень практичной в летней жаре. Подцепив когтем край хаори у шеи, полудемон оттянул ткань, чтобы воздух хоть немного охладил кожу. Другой рукой Инуяша собрал массу волос и приподнял над спиной. «Если б это не выглядело по-девчачьи, то я завязывал бы хвост», кисло подумал он. Смотрелось бы уж точно не хуже, чем на этом пижоне Коге. А меховая юбка? Только чувство стиля волчары может сравниться по гадостности с его смрадом. Посмеиваясь в душе над собственным приколом, Инуяша и не заметил бы, что добрался до места, но боковым зрением увидел нечто белое.

- Непохоже на тебя вот так без оглядки вламываться на чужую территорию, Инуяша, - прокомментировал повелитель демонов, сидящий, опершись спиной о дерево.

Сжавшись, Инуяша опустил руки, его волосы тяжелой копной хлынули на плечи.

- Так прицепи к себе колокольчик или другую дрянь, - буркнул он, немедленно спрятав глаза. - Я тебя даже не увидел.

- Это не моя вина. Тебя не назовешь наблюдательным, - Сещемару сидел лицом к воде, но следил за каждым движением полудемона. Тот сейчас негодующе хмурил брови.

- Да без разницы, - пробормотал ханьо, осматривая маленькую стоянку. Они с братом были одни. Вот черт.

- Рин не здесь?

- Как видишь.

Раздражение забурлило у Инуяши в животе. Вот жопа.

- Отпадно, - зарычал он, собираясь уходить. - Передай ей, что я жду ее завтра на рассвете в поле за деревней.

С жесткими плечами, полудемон почти преодолел кустарники, сквозь которые ввалился в лагерь, когда брат заговорил.

- Она рыбачит с Джакеном чуть выше по течению. И скоро вернется, если ты в состоянии просидеть на одном месте достаточно, чтобы дождаться ее, - прохладно сказал Сещемару.

Инуяша оглянулся, но демон неумолимо направил взор на реку. Полудемон моргнул. Сещемару приглашал его подождать? Инуяша прислушался к своим чувствам, но запах девочки поймать не сумел - скорее всего, они с жабой ушли довольно далеко. Ему не хотелось идти по их следам - ханьо вовсе не мечтал снова встретиться с лягушкой-подхалимом, учитывая, как прошла их последняя встреча. Ну, и до деревни целых двадцать минут... если говорить по правде, то, может, раны и закрылись, но в полную силу Инуяша пока не вошел. Была еще в его членах неприятная слабость. Он слишком много времени потратил за последние недели раненым или умирающим.

- Отпадно, - повторил полудемон, сменяя курс на противоположный и маршируя к подходящему месту, чтобы присесть. Он приземлился на валун, наполовину высовывающийся из прибрежной полоски земли, повернулся к потоку и поинтересовался, что ж там такого занятного, с чего Сещемару глаз свести не может. Лично у Инуяши ничего такого усмотреть не получилось, разве что рыба посверкивает серебристой чешуей, да... Ханьо выругался, поджимая ноги от греха подальше. Темная тень угря мелькнула в воде и обманчиво безобидно проплыла мимо. Инуяшин рот скуксился в гримасу. Нет, река не была лучшим местом для любования. Отвернувшись от воды, он встретился глазами со старшим братом.

- Что? - упрямо спросил полудемон. - Я не люблю угрей.

Сещемару едва заметно сдвинул брови.

- Ты их боишься.

- Оглох ты, что ли? - взорвался ханьо. - Я сказал, что не люблю их. Вообрази, как ты голой задницей садишься в воду, принять ванну и все такое, и тут эта слизистая тварь обвивается вокруг твоей ляжки. Они хреновы извращенцы, вот кто они.

Сещемару моргнул, лицо его внезапно потеряло всякое выражение.

- Ты думаешь, что угри пристают к тебе?

- Не... - Инуяша проглотил слова, готовые вырваться на свободу, но щеки его предательски покраснели. - Я не буду это с тобой обсуждать, - промямлил он. - Грязь, стопудово, не цепляется к чистокровным вроде тебя, и понятие купания тебе, должно быть, незнакомо.

Старший демон не стал отвечать, и неуютная тишина повисла на стоянке. Однако, не удивительно. Инуяша в уме запинал себя до полусмерти за то, что выдал компрометирующую его информацию. Раньше полудемон считался гнилым плодом на генеалогическом древе - что, мало было? Теперь Сещемару будет думать, что его младший брат озабоченный и у него скрытый рыбный фетиш. Которого нет. Потому что, если б был, это было бы ненормально. Насупясь, Инуяша сел по-турецки и начал изучать когти на предмет зазубрин и заусенцы. Он уже давно не использовал их в драке, но того демона-душееда раскромсал голыми руками. Невзирая на грязное убийство, когти полудемона были в отличном состоянии. Хе-хе. Он колол когтем тыльную сторону ладони, на пробу проверяя остроту, но голос отвлек его внимание.

- ...тануки, - сказал Сещемару. - Они крайне подозрительны.

Инуяша неспеша мигнул, затем также неспеша перевел взгляд на брата и разинул рот.

- Они... они что?

Выпрямляясь от дерева, к которому прислонялся, гордый демон сделал самое твою-мать-фантастическое заявление, которое приходилось слышать ханьо.

- Их отметины напоминают маску, - медленно объяснил демон. - Я уверен, они что-то скрывают.

Утверждение секунд пять пыталось продраться через слой угорающего Инуяшиного скепсиса. Затем рот полудемона дрогнул.

- Ты серьезно? - выдохнул он, поднимая когтистую руку поближе к губам, чтобы заткнуть себя физически, если не получится сдержать хохот. Он ведь только намедни вылечился.

Сещемару подумал, потом кивнул.

- Когда я видел тануки в последний раз, Джакен за ним гнался для меня четыре мили, - признал он.

Инуяша чуть не проглотил кулак, так старательно он зажимал себе рот. Его ребра скрипели, сдерживая ржач, что рождался внутри, ликующе ввинчивался снизу в горло и угрожал вырваться изо рта. Сещемару заметил и дернул бровью.

- Хочешь смеяться - смейся, - сказал он в конце концов, сложил руки на груди и подошел к потоку, будто ничто в мире его не касалось. Надменно не обращая внимания на полудемона, демон набрал пригоршню воды из реки и напился.

Инуяша перевернулся животом вверх и _издох._

- Тануки! - завывал он, завалившись на бок на валуне. Ухватившись за живот, полудемон катался со смеху, слезы оросили его щеки. - И ты заставил Джакена!.. Ты сраный параноик!

Мускулы ныли от атакующего ханьо веселья, и Инуяша с отдаленной тревогой подумал, а не лопнет ли он на самом деле, если будет ржать дальше. Но изображение Сещемару и его свиты, крадущихся по полям, по долам, выслеживая занятого своим делом тануки, и как повелитель демонов требует узнать, что за низкий заговор планирует несчастный енот, настойчиво маячило перед ханьо. Всякий раз, как полудемон решал, что ему уже не смешно и что он превосходно себя контролирует, ему представлялся Джакен, преследующий беднягу-вонючку куда-то в закат.

- Я в порядке, я в порядке, - просипел он в итоге, сел и вытер глаза. Затем Инуяша набрал полную грудь воздуха и длинно выдохнул. - Гмм. Тануки. Ох, _ками_!

Улыбка не слезала с лица полудемона. Он и понятия не имел, что у его брата была своя идея-фикс. Тем более такая странная, как неистовое недоверие к тануки. Он зафыркал и закрыл лицо руками.

- Я рад, что тебе так весело, - услышал он размеренный голос Сещемару. Потом что-то прилетело и упало на колени к Инуяше, вынудив его удивленно глянуть вниз.

- Что... а-а, _имейте меня боком!_ - взревел ханьо. Длинный коричнево-серый угорь крутился на коленях полудемона, остренькие полупрозрачные зубки торчали из зияющей пасти. Инуяша вскочил на ноги, угорь свалился на скалы, пару раз подпрыгнул и плюхнулся в ил, бешено извиваясь и дергаясь в непристойной джиге. Инуяша с отвисшей челюстью уставился на Сещемару.

- Ты... ты ударенный по мозгам мерзавец!

Аккуратно подпрыгнув, полудемон пролетел три метра и коснулся земли рядом с походным костром, злобно поедая глазами брата.

- Это была плохая шутка. Ты конченый хер.

Последним словечком Инуяша добился-таки своего: черты Сещемару потемнели, он пропал и вновь соткался в воздухе перед полудемоном. Одним ударом демон свалил его наземь, когти уже готовы были погрузиться в горло. Инуяша заорал:

- О, ради всех богов, я извиняюсь, не убивай меня!

Ханьо умоляюще сложил ладони перед собой. Сещемару изумленно замер, но секундное колебание сослужило ему плохую службу. Инуяша напал - зацепив ногами колени брата, сбил его с ног, перекатился, и разъяренный повелитель демонов оказался под ним.

- Неудачник!

Сещемару гортанно зарычал, глаза его, взирающие на Инуяшу сквозь занавеси серебристых волос, демонически заалели.

- Инуяша, - прогрохотал он, - отпусти меня.

Если бы Инуяша усмехнулся шире, то порвал бы щеки.

- Скажи, что просишь прощения, и я подумаю над твоим предложением, - нагло предложил он. Сещемару взбрыкнул, и полудемону пришлось сжать коленями бедра демона. - Ах ты ж перемать!..

Как бы ханьо ни старался, он не сумел удержать позицию и вскоре полетел в траву. Сел, выплевывая былинки, и тут же получил кулаком в челюсть. После этого Инуяша решил не торопиться и полежать, молча корчась от боли - прикусил язык. Как он раз за разом ухитряется влипать в неприятности? Угорь, перебранка, опять дернул смерть за усы, в довершение язык укусил. Он этак скоро привыкнет к крови во рту. Сплюнув ее на землю, Инуяша вытер губы рукавом и осторожно пошевелил подбородком, отчасти удивляясь, что за его безрассудный выпад последовала такая мизерная кара. Насколько он мог припомнить, сидеть на брате ему еще не доводилось.

- Хорошо повеселились.

Ответа полудемон не получил. Искоса глянув на Сещемару, сидящего тут же, он увидел, что демон зажимает глаз тыльной стороной руки.

- Скажи мне, что я таки заехал тебе в лицо, - сказал Инуяша с некоторой надеждой.

Сещемару скривился и промолчал. Инуяша любопытно сдвинул брови.

- Что приключилось, мать твою за ногу?

- Ничего, что касается тебя, полукровка, - сказал демон резко.

Инуяша пожал плечами.

- Как знаешь. У тебя трава в волосах, - сообщил он и высунул язык: вдруг выйдет углядеть ранку. Ладно, все одно заживет.

Полудемон снова перевел взгляд на Сещемару, и ему фактически показалось, что брат мается от боли. Инуяша моргнул.

- Что-то в глаз попало? - он переполз к демону на коленях и строго посмотрел на мешающую руку. - Дай, погляжу.

И опять схлопотал кулаком по морде.

- Ай! - вскрикнул ханьо, хватаясь за больное место. - Отлично! Ослепни тогда, зараза.

- Ты вправду думаешь, что я подставлю глаза твоим грязным когтям? - рявкнул Сещемару, угрожающе блеснув клыком. - За какой тип дурака ты меня принимаешь?

Инуяша порозовел.

- Из нас двоих я больше заслуживаю доверия, и раз я сказал, что помогу, то я помогу! Епт! Ты ждешь, что я доверюсь тебе, когда ты тащишь меня хрен знает куда, но дать мне тебе помочь - это другое, что ли? - обвинил полудемон Сещемару, вцепляясь в его запястье. - А теперь, тысяча чертей, дай посмотреть, пока ты ячмень не заработал. Ты трогал угря, знаешь ли.

Последовала недолгая борьба, но Сещемару все-таки расслабил запястье и опустил руку. Инуяша глубоко, но неслышно вдохнул, глаза его замерцали. «Понимаю же... это глупо, но...»

Одна капелька влаги выкатилась из-под закрытого века, оставив дорожку на щеке Сещемару.

Умом ханьо сознавал, что это просто реакция на соринку в глазу, но на краткое мгновение Инуяша примерз к месту, следя за слезой, текущей по коже. Не смея упоминать это или шутить по этому поводу, он привстал и придвинулся к брату, уместив одно колено меж коленей Сещемару. Изучая его свысока, Инуяша вдруг понял, что безумно нервничает.

- Подними голову, - негромко сказал он. Рука полудемона было шевельнулась, но он пока недостаточно осмелел, чтобы трогать Сещемару. - Я посмотрю.

Ханьо наполовину ожидал, что демон лорд пересмотрит свое решение и отшвырнет его, что голос Инуяши снимет чары, не дающие это сделать. Но Сещемару не отшвырнул. Он просто и безэмоционально задрал подбородок и взглянул на полудемона. Многострадальный глаз приоткрылся, покрасневший и полный новых слез. Прочистив горло, Инуяша отогнул веко и сделал вид, что совершенно случайно вытер рукавом мокрый след на скуле демона. Не дыша в сосредоточении, он перешел непосредственно к проблеме.

Обычно, вроде бы - что такого, ну попало что-то в глаз, и что? Но у Инуяши, как и у Сещемару, были кинжально острые когти, что значило - попади нечто в глаз, и ты не можешь это просто взять и выковырять. Когда такое стряслось с ханьо в последний раз, Кагоме притащила какую-то воду в брызгающем бутылечке и капала ему в глаз, пока не вымыла попавшую крошку. Но подставить кому-то глаза - в этом есть что-то бесспорно страшное. Поэтому Инуяша не удивился бы, если б Сещемару послал его куда подальше, и дело с концом. Но раз не послал, ханьо предстоит тонкая работка.

Ища каверзную соринку, полудемон нашел, что безотчетно всматривается в повернутое к нему лицо, отмечая мелкие детали. Длина ресниц, потемневших и слипшихся от влаги. Зрачок, устремленный на Инуяшу, словно полыхнул и расширился в черный омут, а вокруг него - золотое кольцо, с крапинками более темного, янтарного, цвета. Точно так же, как у него, знал полудемон. Эту черту они делили что один, что второй, хотя ширина костей у них была разная, волосы серебристые, но различных оттенков. Цвет кожи тоже разнился: бледный как луна Сещемару и загорелый на солнце Инуяша. Незначительные отличия, но полудемонические недостатки делали его непохожим на того чистокровного, который сейчас мерил его взглядом с молчаливым нажимом. Наверное, оба они друг другу казались непонятными.

И возможно, это была не такая уж блестящая мысль, подумал Инуяша, чуть-чуть оттягивая нижнее веко Сещемару, чувствуя, как скован демон. Ханьо нашел, что тревожило брата, и что-то радостно прошипел.

- Не шевелись, - прошептал он, будто боясь звуком голоса спугнуть помеху. - Это ресница. Я вижу ее.

- Вытащи ее, - веки Сещемару рефлекторно дернулись в попытке моргнуть, но усилием воли он удержался. Инуяша кивнул, одной рукой придерживая демона за щеку, а большим пальцем сохраняя веко открытым.

- Я должен действовать когтем, - предупредил полудемон твердо. - Не сходи с ума.

- Давай уже, - ответил демон лорд и сжал губы в ниточку, ясно показывая, что ему все это не нравится.

- Положись на меня, - бездумно сказал Инуяша, наклоняясь, пока между их носами не осталась пара сантиметров. Изогнутая ресница, толстая и темная, лежала на раздраженном белке глаза, и ханьо выискивал способ, как лучше убрать ее. Ему не хотелось орудовать кончиком когтя - вдруг нечаянно промахнется и поранит, а ресница находилась довольно глубоко. Тогда он облизнул плоскую сторону когтя на мизинце и нажал его на злосчастную мучительницу, ведя ее вверх и наружу. Она приблизилась к нижней линии ресниц Сещемару и смешалась с ними. Инуяша боялся вздохнуть, полусогнутые пальцы его все еще обнимали щеку брата.

- Не мигай, - сказал он. Глаз Сещемару снова увлажнился, и пахнущая солью капля упала на подушечку пальца. Быстро мазнув костяшкой, Инуяша выцепил ресницу, и та повисла на его пальце вместе со слезой. - Достал.

Оба осели, выпустив напряжение. Сещемару выдохнул Инуяше в шею, овеяв теплом. Ханьо тут же подскочил, что осталось незамеченным - брат тер спасенный глаз, хмурый взгляд его исчез. Когда он на этот раз открыл глаза, малейший след покраснения растворился. «Как быстро излечивается, сукин сын», позавидовал Инуяша. Он взял ресницу когтями и рассмотрел трофей.

- Мне сдается, это самая на хрен длинная ресница, которую я видел. Ясен пень, что она причинила тебе столько неудобств.

Он заинтересованно обратился к Сещемару и нашел, что тот смотрит на него как-то нехорошо.

- Чего?

- Отойди от меня.

Инуяша заморгал и понял, что сидит как сидел - на коленях, одно из которых вклинилось Сещемару меж бедер.

- О.

Уязвленный до безобразия и практически уверенный, что взорвется от конфуза, он пересел в сторону, на траву, затененную мехом, украшающим плечо демона. Черт-черт-черт, что ж он раньше-то не заметил? Он мог отодвинуться секунд за тридцать до того, как его брат что-то сказал бы. Набычась - ни на кого в частности, а в общем - он потянулся к уху и потер его, чухая у самого основания: почему-то зудело. Что-то хрустнуло под ладонью, и полудемон выпутал из волос кусок коричневого листа.

- И почему всякий мусор вечно здесь собирается, - пробормотал Инуяша озадаченно. Он подергал ушами, вслепую ища еще чего-нибудь, что могло оказаться в гриве после так называемого падения в бурьян.

Полосатая кисть плавно появилась в поле его зрения, и длинные пальцы выловили другой кусок листа в голове ханьо. Затем рука замерла на секунду и вытащила прутик, застрявший у другого уха. Слишком пораженный, чтобы возражать против подобного поворота событий, Инуяша позволил демону пособить ему, почему-то задерживая дыхание. Сещемару внушает ему ложное чувство безопасности, чтобы потом оторвать уши? Когти брата задели особенно чувствительное местечко за ухом, и Инуяша на автомате подставился им, слегка наклонив голову. Рука застыла. Поняв, что он только что сотворил, Инуяша остолбенел, ошеломленный собственным поведением. Он, напуганный, не посмел обернуться к брату, взамен этого вперившись прямо перед собой. Уши забито прижались к голове.

- Извини, - деревянно высказал он. - Чухалось. Не волнуйся о грязи у меня в волосах, там все, что ни попадя, застр-ррррр...

Он захлебнулся в смущающем звуке - Сещемару ради опыта провел когтями за пушистым ухом полудемона, и ногу Инуяша странно тряхнуло. По хребту загуляла дрожь. Веки его прикрыли затуманенные от удовольствия глаза. Ему показалось, что он услышал задумчивое "хм", но звук дошел к нему, словно пройдя бесконечный туннель.

- Ты что, засыпаешь? - недоверчиво спросил Сещемару. Почесывание он не прекращал. Инуяше удалось деланно кехнуть, поднимая взор на брата.

- Ни фига. Если я усну, - начал он, но непрошеный зевок перебил его, - я, уверен, проснусь с угрями в штанах, ага? Просто так случилось, что это мое любимое место для чуханья. Вот почему я не даю людям возиться с ушами.

Даже для него самого, голос ханьо звучал сонно. Веки тяжелели и опускались.

- А то они потом думают, что я как собака, видишь ли, все эти чесания за ушами... Кагоме однажды попыталась заставить меня принести палку...

Рука остановилась.

- Что?

Инуяшин рот немного перекосился, но он ответил, не открывая глаз.

- Игралась просто, мне кажется. Бросила палку и сказала мне ее принести...

Нахлынувший холод прервал слова ханьо, демоническая аура захлестнула его, и пальцы вздернули его подбородок. Полудемон опасливо распахнул глаза, ожидая удара, но Сещемару просто уставился на него сверкающими глазами. Губы демона побледнели от ярости.

- И ты такое стерпел, Инуяша? - голос его был смертельно тих.

Хлопая ресницами, ханьо попытался понять, что он сделал такого, что так взбесило брата.

- А чего? Я наорал на нее, как я припомню, - сказал полудемон, и, хотя старался изо всех сил, неуверенность прокралась в его интонации, и руки его упали. - Больше такое не повторялось.

Инуяша осторожно потянул челюсть, желая высвободить подбородок из захвата. Лишь когда гнев Сещемару частично улегся, ему это удалось. Пронизывающая воздух демоническая аура растаяла, оставив позади только запах старшего брата.

Отводя взор, Сещемару сложил руки на груди и спрятал их в рукава. Бровь его была изогнута, что полудемон мог единственно истолковать, как знак злости.

- Людишки, - рычание Сещемару было тише, чем вздох. На долю секунды показались клыки, но губы снова их скрыли. - Демон - это демон. Пусть ханьо, но и ханьо не дружелюбная _дворняжка_, над коей можно издеваться, а можно одомашнить.

Его взгляд обжег недвижимого Инуяшу, чьи глаза дрожали от удивления.

- Ты - сын великого демона. Ты никогда не будешь полнокровным демоном, но если ты и дальше разрешишь этим смертным расценивать тебя, как кого-то ниже их, я убью тебя. Я вырву твое горло и убью тебя.

Инуяша _пялился_.

Он знал, что... знал, что надо что-то придумать и ответить, но в голову ничего не лезло. Все, что в ней наблюдалось - фраза брата. Пусть ханьо... даже ханьо не должен?.. Он сглотнул. Глаза его выражали больше, чем ему хотелось бы, но сделать с этим полудемон сейчас ничего не мог. Поэтому он повесил голову, и челка затенила лицо. Может статься, брат не намеревался сказать то, что ему послышалось. Инуяша отчаянно пытался объяснить их как-то иначе, эти слова, что жалили его разум. Можно подумать, Сещемару не нравится, как селяне общаются с ханьо, как высмеяла его Кагоме, даже при том, что она не _подразумевала _ничего обидного. Но Сещемару никогда не заступался за него.

Полудемон потеребил кончик уха и задался вопросом, когда это все, что он полагал истиной и чему верил о его старшем брате, встало с ног на голову? Он просто _не догонял_ этого. Что выводило Инуяшу из себя. Мимолетная мысль, что он вернет себе душевный покой, когда Сещемару наконец-то уйдет подальше и снова пропадет без вести, внезапно вызвала острое отторжение. Ну да, он уйдет и оставит за собой тихо помешанного ханьо. Инуяше не нравилось домысливать. Он предпочитал быть прямолинейным - если уж очень приспичит, то и бестактным - но докопаться до сути.

Может, он должен просто сказать это.

- Ты ненавидишь меня?

Сещемару окаменел, глядя в никуда, и вопрос повис между ними.

Инуяша невидяще вглядывался в землю, изгиб самоуничижительной улыбки тронул его губы.

- Не пойми меня неправильно, я не сентиментальная девчушка, болтающая о своих чувствах и прочем дерьме. Я просто хочу знать.

Воспоминания, которым минуло два столетия, восстали перед Сещемару. Лесная поляна, чумазый ребенок-ханьо с громадными глазами и неуверенной улыбкой. И вопрос; тот самый вопрос, который он снова задал демону. Неудовольствие исказило линию его губ. Спросить _это_...

- Ответ тебе должен быть известен.

Инуяша напрягся и резко мотнул шеей, впиваясь взглядом в демона.

- Должен-то должен, но я больше не знаю! - крикнул он, в ярости. - Ты просто... просто выносишь мне мозг! Вот в чем дело? Умасливаешь меня, чтобы я не бросил Рин как лакомый кусок на съедение демонам? И спихнешь меня опять в выгребную яму твоего превосходства, когда твой драгоценный ручной человечек научится защищаться? Можешь обойтись без этого, гнида. Я прекрасно жил без брата раньше - и теперь в тебе тоже не нуждаюсь. Почему бы тебе не оказать мне любезность и не убраться подобру-поздорову - и бросить хрень, которую ты мастеришь.

Суставы полудемона побелели, так сильно он сжал кулаки. Когти упирались в ладони. Недоумение и ожесточение горели в нем, и Инуяше почудилось, что они вот-вот задушат его.

Сещемару пристально наблюдал за ханьо, взирая на суматоху, высвечивающуюся в его глазах, на закушенную губу, на напряженность, охватывающую каждый мускул в теле Инуяши. Ему было ясно, что полудемон понятия не имел, чего от него хотят. А если уж совсем начистоту, то даже Сещемару не был вполне уверен в своих намерениях. Он мало-помалу узнавал, вот и все. Взглянуть на пролетевшие годы - проклятия, поединки, кровь; они не открыли демону и десятой доли того, что открылось за прошлые недели. Этот хамоватый дерзкий полукровка, которого повелитель демонов так долго терпеть не мог, оказался на деле загнанным подростком, изведавшим такие темные стороны жизни, каких не видел даже он, Сещемару. Все, что досталось ханьо - предательство, пренебрежение, презрение, и все же он до сих пор алкал принятия, всеми способами, какие только мог найти. Усмехаясь этой своей самоуверенной усмешечкой, за которой полудемон прятал старые шрамы, он продолжал искать место, которому бы принадлежал. Продолжал сражаться с чудовищным злом, защищал мир, который отказывался признать его существование.

И с честью проходя все выпадавшие ему испытания, Инуяша никогда не пытался заработать _его _принятие. Симпатию и уважение единственного во вселенной существа, в чьих жилах текла одинаковая с ним кровь. Его отчуждение и впрямь было таким непробиваемым?

- Я запарился ждать, - наконец пробурчал Инуяша и встал, не замечая, как Сещемару сузил глаза. - Скажи Рин, пусть приходит завтра-ааах!

Ханьо порядком ударился спиной о землю, что выбило воздух из его легких. Голова пошла кругом, солнечные пятна, пробивающиеся сквозь сплетение древесных крон, завели веселый хоровод. Сещемару дернул его за рукав настолько сильно, что хаори соскользнуло с плеча, но не успел полудемон поправить одежду, как демон прижал его кисти к траве. Ханьо смотрел прямо в освещенные солнцем яркие глаза, серебристые волосы, но не его, падали на грудь и живот Инуяши, и он вдруг почувствовал себя очень-очень неловко.

- Пусти меня! - вырывая руки, пробухтел полудемон. Выгнув спину и поводя плечами, он старался принять сидячую позу.

Потом на его ухе сомкнулись зубы.

Инуяша застыл.

Это было просто предупреждение, видимо, чтобы заткнуть ханьо. Уколы клыков смягчились, и осталось только теплое давление губ, которые властно потянули и легонько тряхнули ухо Инуяши. Он различил грудное угрожающее рычание Сещемару, и не знал, что делать. Какая-то неведомая ему хрень демонического доминирования? Тут Инуяша обнаружил, что смотрит на бледное горло, обнаженное и незащищенное. Не дав себе поразмыслить, он одним движением приподнялся и схватил зубами артерию Сещемару, чувствуя во рту горячий бьющийся пульс. Зачем, он был не в курсе, зная лишь, что миллиметром глубже - и его клыки прорвут эфирную кожу брата и откроют светло-голубой сосуд, хранящий в себе жизнь Сещемару.

Однако демон никак не отреагировал. Не откусил ханьо ухо, не тыкал в него когтями, не рычал в том тоне, который сообщал, что кое-кто умрет, и скоро. Сещемару только выдохнул и заговорил.

- Ты не сделаешь этого, - сказал он так сухо и спокойно, что Инуяше просто наперекор захотелось свести челюсти.

Он заколебался, вычисляя силу, с которой безопасно было бы кусать - да что, мать вашу, я _делаю-то _- и нечаянно перестаравшись, оцарапал клыком шею брата. Сещемару мгновенно подобрался, будто перевычисляя, на что ханьо способен, а на что нет, но смелость Инуяши иссякла в тот момент, когда кровь капнула ему на губы. Он уронил голову на траву, освободив повелителя демонов.

- Ты гребаный псих, - выпалил полудемон, часто дыша. - Я мог прикончить тебя.

Он покосился на игру рассеянных солнечных лучиков, затем прикрыл глаза, смакуя мощный вкус крови, приправленной демонической аурой, на своем нёбе.

- Твоя кровь на вкус как коровья какашка, - вранье, ой, какое вранье.

- Вот уж не знал, - странно ответил брат и сдвинулся, выпуская запястья Инуяши. Сещемару изучил изумленные черты ханьо. - Ты единственный, кто пробовал ее.

Ощущая самодовольство от этого признания, Инуяша повернул голову в поиске лучшего ракурса, чтобы смотреть на демона - солнце слепило его. Поэтому полудемон заметил, как старший брат неуклонно склоняется к нему, только когда по нижней губе Инуяши медленно прошелся теплый язык, бархатно-шершавый и влажный. Парализованный ханьо попытался разобраться в явно подводящем восприятии - но да, это Сещемару. Более того, это _язык _Сещемару. Сердце почти отказало ему.

- Кьяя! Боги! - завопил Инуяша, ужасно переживая и краснея до волос. - Срань господня, ты что, поцеловал меня?

Демон мигнул.

- Разумеется, нет, - холодно сказал он, проводя когтем вдоль своих уст. - Твой рот был в крови, идиотина. Это оскорбило меня.

- Да тебя все оскорбляет! - взвыл полудемон. - Если б ты облизывал все для тебя оскорбительное, то тебе пришлось бы вылизать меня целиком!

Упала мертвая неуклюжая тишина. Сещемару устремил взор на ханьо.

- Да, это имеет смысл, - произнес он в конечном счете с замешательством. - Но я бы не стал.

- И то верно, - слабо отозвался Инуяша, думая о самоубийстве. - Давай больше не будем возвращаться к этому.

- Как пожелаешь.

Братья сидели там, оба не в своей тарелке, пока Рин с Джакеном не вернулись в лагерь. Инуяша то и дело прикусывал губу, пытаясь не обращать внимания на волнующий вкус крови и Сещемару, теребящий его чувства. Полудемон принес богам клятву, что никогда больше не останется с ублюдком наедине. Это вредит его здоровью, душевному и вообще.

Пока они ждали, Сещемару прервал молчание ответом на вопрос.

- Нет, - неожиданно и еле слышно сказал он. - Может, и никогда...

Но к этому времени Инуяша не врубился, о чем говорит демон.

* * *

PS: Прочитал - отпишись! Переводчик требует отзывов!


End file.
